Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe
by Ana K. Snape
Summary: Ana die aus einer Deutschen magischen Schule nach Hogwarts kommt und Merlins Nachfahrin ist, bekommt von Dumbledore eine Prophezeiung mitgeteilt, die etwas mit Severus Snape dem Zaubertrank Meister zu tun hat... Viel Liebe und viele Abenteuer... Was Voldemort wohl alles davon hält? Lest selbst! .
1. Chapter 1

* Eine Geschichte die mir doch sehr am Herzen liegt.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch...

Viel Spaß beim lesen :D

Ich muss noch das übliche mitteilen:.

Die Welt und die Figuren gehören einzig und alleine J. K. Rowling ( Mal ausgenommen von der Figur namens Ana.)

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, bitte euch aber dennoch diese Geschichte nirgendwo zu veröffentlichen ohne meine Einwilligung.

Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe...

Ana stand am Fenster ihres Hausturmes.

Heute würde das letzte Frühstück für sie hier in Schloss Koenigstein statt finden.

Vier Jahre lang hatte sie hier verbracht, hatte hier gelebt und gelernt.

Nur zu gut konnte sie sich noch daran zurück erinnern, wie sie ihre Zauberfähigkeiten entdeckte.

Es war kurz vor ihrem elften Geburtstag gewesen, als sie in der Bibliothek saß und ihr Bücher zuflogen, die sie gerade holen wollte.

Sie hatte gedacht es wäre ein schlechter Witz, aber ihre Zauberbegabung wurde immer deutlicher, zum Beispiel an dem Tag, als sie ihre Schlüssel vergessen hatte und ihre Mutter nicht Zuhause gewesen war...

Sie hatte die Tür einfach aufgezaubert.

An ihrem zwoelften Geburtstag war es dann tatsächlich soweit gewesen. Ein Brief in lilafarbener Tinte fand ihren Weg zu ihnen nach Hause. ( In Deutschland ist es nicht mit 11 sondern mit 12 ;) )

In dem Brief der an sie adressiert gewesen war, stand die Einladung zur Aufnahme an der Schloss Königsstein Schule geschrieben.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an alles genau.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Hauseinteilung, in der sie in das Haus ' Sokrates ' von einem Medaillon eingeteilt worden war.

Sokrates war das Haus der Mutigen, Tapferen, Loyalen und Humorvollen gewesen, während im Haus Pythagoras die klügsten und weisesten untergebracht waren, in dem Haus Montaigne hielten sich die fleißigen, freundlichen Leute auf, die den Drang verspürten sich beweisen zu müssen und zu guter letzt gab es auch noch das Haus Nietzsche, wo sich die listigen, schlauen und machthungrigen befanden, die allerdings gute Aufstiegchancen hatten.

Jetzt nun durfte sie nach Hogwarts umziehen, sie hatte beschlossen nach Großbritannien zu gehen und so die Einladung von Hogwarts erhalten.

Froh war sie alle Male und geehrt, neugierig und aufgeregt, aber sie würde Schloss Koenigstein vermissen.

Ein klopfen an der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

" Herein, " bat ihre Stimme ruhig, woraufhin die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lea reinschneite.

" Na, bereit für Dein letztes Frühstück hier in Deutschland? " Fragte das Mädchen mit blonden glatten haaren und grauen Augen.

" Ja, ich bin bereit... " nickte Ana leicht und korrigierte sich innerlich.

Es war nicht nur das letzte Frühstück auf Schloss Koenigstein, sondern auch das letzte Frühstück in Deutschland.

" Deine Sachen sind schon gepackt? " erkundigte sich Lea.

" Ja, alles ist bereit um seinen Weg nach Großbritannien und Hogwarts zu finden.

Und jetzt lass uns frühstücken gehen, " schritt Ana auf die Tür zu und hielt sie ihr auf, um ihr Vortritt zu gewähren.

Es war der neunundzwanzigste August, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte sie früher nach Hogwarts bestellt, damit sie sich ein Wenig eingewöhnen könne.

Die gesamten anderen Schüler von Hogwarts, würden erst am ersten September ankommen, exakt drei Tage nach ihr.

Langsam schritt sie die ganzen Treppen runter in den Sokratesraum ( Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses) und von dort aus, raus in die Gänge des Schlosses um in die Königshalle zu kommen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin redete Lea ununterbrochen, während Ana ihr aufmerksam zuhörte und sich innerlich Notizen machte.

1.- In Hogwarts erst mal viel Ruhe tanken, da Du in der letzten Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden hast.

2.- Viel in der Bibliothek dort nachschlagen um Dich dort besser zurecht zu finden.

3.- Hogwarts erkunden.

In der Königshalle angekommen, setzten sich die beiden und nahmen sich jeweils ein Brötchen.

Ana schmierte sich gerade Butter auf ihr Brot, als die Stimme der Schulleiterin von Schloss Koenigstein hinter ihr erklang.

" Fräulein Lemos,

ich hoffe Ihnen wird es dort auf Hogwarts gefallen.

Der Schulleiter freut sich sehr, eine so junge talentierte Frau wie Sie bei sich aufnehmen zu dürfen.

Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Sie sich dort schnell einleben/ eingewöhnen werden.

Ich möchte mich hiermit bei Ihnen verabschieden, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt, meine Schulsprecherin und gern gesehene Schülerin gehen zu lassen, " hielt ihr Frau Mühl die Hand entgegen.

" Ich sehe auch sehr zuversichtlich in die Zukunft und hoffe, dass es Ihnen an nichts fehlen wird durch meine Abwesenheit.

Ich danke Ihnen für all die Unterstützung die Sie mir all die Jahre entgegen gebracht haben.

Ich werde Sie als hervorragende Schulleiterin und Person in Erinnerung behalten.

Bitte schreiben Sie mir doch wenn es Ihnen möglich ist und wenn Sie meine Hilfe benötigen.

Nur weil ich jetzt weg von Koenigstein gehe, bedeutet dies nicht, dass mir Schloss Koenigstein gleichgültig sein wird, " lächelte Ana ihr freundlich zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

" Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen...

Ana denken Sie bitte darüber nach, weiterhin den Posten der Schulsprecherin beizubehalten...

In Hogwarts versteht sich. "

" Ich weiß nicht ob das möglich sein wird, aber ich werde mit Schulleiter Dumbledore darüber sprechen, " versicherte Ana ihr.

" Tun Sie das.

Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute und viel Erfolg... Und noch eins, Voldemort und seine Anhänger stellen eine immense Gefahr da, achten Sie bitte auf sich, " wurde die brünette Schulleiterin bei dem letzten Satz ernst.

" Das werde ich, auch wenn ich versuchen werde ihn zu besiegen mit aller Macht..."

" Harry Potter wird in Ihrem Jahrgang sein, bitte unterstützen Sie ihn.

Der dunkle Lord herrscht bald über die gesamte Welt, wenn Harry Potter sterben sollte...

Ohnehin hat mir Dumbledore versichert, dass Mr. Potter sich blendend mit Ihnen versteht, da sie ja schon miteinander befreundet sind.

Machen Sie's gut, " verabschiedete sie Ana noch bevor sie ging.

Als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben, schmierte Ana ihr Brötchen weiter und aß.

Zwei Stunden später, stand sie vor den Toren Schloss Koenigsteins, um mit einem Portschlüssel vor Hogwarts Tore zu gelangen.

Albus hatte es für sie so eingerichtet, dass es möglich war mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin zugelangen.

Sie sah ein letztes Mal hoch zum Schloss.

Ja, sie hatte hier viel erlebt und gelernt, aber sie freute sich mehr auf Hogwarts.

Zu sehr freute sie sich auf Hogwarts, als dass sie jetzt trauern könnte.

Von ihren Freunden hatte sie sich verabschiedet und alles war bereit.

Mit diesen Gedanken fasste sie den alten Hut an und war kaum eine Minute später, vor Hogwarts Toren angelangt.

An den Toren stand bereits jemand.

Sie erkannte diesen jemand, als Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva kannte Schloss Koenigstein gut von einem Besuch, und hatte deshalb schon einmal Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht. Abgesehen davon, machte Ana als einzige Jugendliche Teil des Ordens des Phoenix in Deutschland.

" Miss de Freitas, schön Sie wieder zu sehen und bei uns aufnehmen zu dürfen, " begrüßte Prof. McGonagall sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

" Ich freue mich ebenfalls Sie wieder zusehen.

Und ich bin überglücklich darüber, nun ein Teil von Hogwarts sein zu dürfen " lächelte Ana mild zurück.

" Die Schule wird sich glücklich schätzen, Sie als Schülerin zu haben.

Und nun lassen Sie uns rein gehen, Ihr Gepäck wird bis auf weiteres in das Büro des Schulleiters verfrachtet.

Weiteres wird gleich geklärt... Kommen Sie, " ging sie voraus und schloss die Tore dann wieder magisch.

Während Minerva McGonagall und Ana sich auf den Weg ins Schloss begaben, saßen Albus, Sybille und Severus noch am Lehrertisch und frühstückten.

" Sie müsste gleich ankommen. Ich denke sie wird viele Fragen haben, " kam es von Albus.

" Ich dachte sie wäre so intelligent und eigenständig? " Meinte Severus gelangweilt.

" Oh, das ist sie auch, aber sie ist neu hier...

Miss Granger stellt ja auch viele Fragen und sie ist hoch intelligent, " leuchteten Albus Augen leicht, weil er schon wusste was nun kam.

" Sie ist eine besserwisserische Know-it-all...

Wenn dieses deutsche Mädchen auch so sein sollte..." meinte er genervt, doch Albus unterbrach ihn.

" Sie ist keine Deutsche, sie ist Portugiesin...

Und ich habe Dir alles schon berichtet.

Sie war Mitglied des Ordens in Deutschland...

Sie ist begabt und scheint schwarzen Humor sehr zu schätzen...

Ich denke ich werde ihr den Posten der Schulsprecherin überlassen.

Auf Schloss Koenigstein war sie hervorragende Schulsprecherin.

Aber ich warne Dich gleich, Sie hat ein großes Herz aber ist sehr ehrlich, was manchmal sehr vorlaut und frech wirkt."

" Verschonen Sie mich damit, Sie haben mir und den Kollegen schon alles mehrmals auf die Nase gebunden."

" Nun heute wird sie den Sprechenden Hut aufbekommen, damit geklärt ist zu welchem Haus sie gehört. "

" Wie aufregend, das ist ja so weltbewegend toll, " kommentierte Severus sarkastisch.

" Ich habe mir rausgenommen darüber zu spekulieren wo sie einsortiert wird, und schwanke zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Sie ist einfach zu individuell. "

" Warum belästigen Sie mich damit? " Knurrte Severus nun wirklich genervt.

" Ach, hab doch ein Wenig Geduld mit einem alten Mann wie mir.

Sie ist exzellent in Zaubertränke. "

" Nicht mal in Ruhe frühstücken kann man Schulleiter! Sie sagten es mir schon gestern Abend, " wollte Severus gerade aufstehen, als die Türen der großen Halle aufgingen und Minerva mit Ana eintrat.

Die junge Frau mit den dunkelblonden, welligen/ leicht gelockten Haaren die golden schienen, der mehlweißen Haut, den dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen die einen besonderen Blick beherbergten und gemeinsam mit der kleinen aber doch edlen Stupsnase das Gesicht bildeten, stach ihm sofort ins Auge.

Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Rock, ein schwarzes langärmliges, enganliegendes Oberteil, dass in den Rock gesteckt war und schwarze Pumps.

" Miss de Freitas, dies ist die Grosse Halle.

Dort vorne am Lehrertisch sitzen die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen Prof. Sybille Trelawney, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke Prof. Severus Snape und der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, den Sie ja bereits kennen.

Ich würde Ihnen vorschlagen sich vorzustellen.

Die anderen Lehrer sind noch in den Ferien, einige werden schon morgen eintreffen, einige erst übermorgen zeitgleich mit den Schülern, " erklärte Minerva McGonagall ihr.

Während Ana ihr aufmerksam zuhörte, stand sie mit dem Körper gerade auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet und sah nur mit dem Kopf zu ihrer Linken, wo McGonagall sich befand.

Ana lächelte leicht mit geschlossenen Lippen.

" Natürlich, das hatte ich ohnehin vor. "

Und schon sah sie wieder auf den Lehrertisch und steuerte darauf zu.

Lautstark klangen ihre Schritte in der Halle wieder und ließen das hören, was die Augen sahen.

Selbstbewusst und ihr zwar nicht bewusst aber tatsächlich weiblich, schritt sie stolz auf den Tisch zu.


	2. Chapter 2

* Und das 2. Kapitel von Gewisse Prophezeiungen und die Liebe...

Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen :D

So und jetzt viel Spaß *

Dort angekommen, lächelte sie ein kleines Lächeln und hielt Dumbledore ihre Hand hin.

" Schulleiter Dumbledore, es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen."

" Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits, Miss Lemos, " lächelte auch Dumbledore und schüttelte ihre Hand. ( Ana hat drei Nachnamen, also nicht wundern ;) )

Severus beobachtete durch seine ungerührt wirkende Maske alles und musterte sie.

" Sie können sich sicherlich schon denken, dass ich einige Fragen habe...

Ich werde mir auch gleich die Antworten von Ihnen holen, aber ich würde mich erst mal kurz vorstellen...

Auch wenn ich vermute, dass Sie die Professoren schon mit meiner Person belästigt haben, " lächelte sie breiter.

" Das könnte sein, " gluckste Albus.

Sie spürte schon die ganze Zeit über Blicke auf sich und wandte sich nun zum Platz links von Dumbledore.

" Sie sind Prof. Severus Snape wie mir Prof. McGonagall gerade unnötiger Weise mitteilte.

Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört...

Ich bin Ana Katharina De Freitas Lemos, gebürtige Portugiesin, damalige Schulsprecherin Schloss Koenigsteins, bis vor kurzem Ordens Mitglied Deutschlands und nun Schülerin in Hogwarts wie Sie sehen können, " hielt Ana ihm eine Hand hin und hielt seinem Snapeblick Stand.

" Willkommen auf Hogwarts.

Wenn Sie im Zaubertränke Unterricht, oder generell nicht dumm sind, mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen, oder Regeln überschreiten, denke ich werden Sie keine Probleme mit mir bekommen, " klärte er sie kalt und hart auf.

Sie machte sich nichts aus seinem Ton und war eher von seiner tiefen, extrem männlichen Stimme

fasziniert...

Zugegeben, sie war sogar ein Wenig angezogen von ihm.

" Dumm bin ich nicht, mehr kann ich bis jetzt aber nicht versprechen...

Und ob jemand einem auf " die Nerven geht ", liegt im Auge des Betrachters.

Seien Sie aber darüber aufgeklärt, dass ich gerne kleine Diskussionen führe " zuckten ihre Mundwinkel leicht zu einem Lächeln.

" Wie schön, ich habe sowieso nichts besseres zu tun als mit meinen Schülern zu diskutieren...

Vielleicht könnte ich ja gleich mit Ihnen eine Wasserschlacht führen, oder ist Ihnen eine Essenschlacht lieber? " Meinte er zynisch und blickte böse.

Sie grinste und lachte leise in sich hinein.

" Ihr Sarkasmus gefällt mir, Professor.

Und denken Sie nicht, dass wenn Sie zynisch, sarkastisch, bösartig, oder streng werden mich zum weinen bringen.

Vielleicht haben Sie ja bei anderen mehr Erfolg damit, " lächelte sie amüsiert.

" Sie freches Ding! Merken Sie sich eines, mit mir sprechen Sie so nicht, " erwiderte er gefährlich leise.

" Professor es lag nicht in meiner Absicht sie zu verärgern, da können Sie sicher sein..." überging sie sein Verhalten.

Sie würde schon irgendwie mit ihm klar kommen. Kein Professor hatte je Probleme mit ihr gehabt, da würde er keine Ausnahme machen.

Ohne auf eine Antwort seinerseits zu warten, wandte sie sich nun an Prof. Sybille Trelawney.

" Guten Tag, Sie müssen wohl Prof. Sybill Trelawney sein, " lächelte Ana ihr ehrlich zu.

" Ich habe Ihre Ankunft schon voraus gesehen...

Sie haben ein großes Schicksal vor sich, ein sehr großes...

Und Ihre Prophezeiung sagt das selbe, " glotzte Prof. Trelawney durch ihre riesigen Brillen Gläser zu ihr.

Ana musste glucksen.

" Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich lasse alles auf mich zukommen und glaube an keine Wahrsagerei... dann könnte ich auch gleich an Kindermärchen glauben...

Was meine Prophezeiung betrifft, nun ich kenne sie und ich hoffe, dass ich ihr gerecht werde.

Ich nehme an Sie sind mir nicht böse, aber ich habe mich gegen Wahrsagen bei der Wahl der Fächer entschieden und habe dafür Pflege magischer Geschöpfe genommen."

Sybill sah sie erstaunt an.

" Aber Ihr inneres Auge scheint mir vorhanden zu sein und ihr Horizont ist erweitert."

" Mag sein, aber mein Horizont ist nicht in der Wahrsagerei erweitert, " lächelte sie freundlich.

" Ana... Ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir deinen Patronus vorführen.

Damals hattest du ja keine Gelegenheit dazu, " meinte Albus plötzlich.

" Sie können einen Patronus herauf beschwören? " Fragte Severus misstrauig.

" Ja, das kann ich und zwar schon seit meinem zweiten Jahr, " antwortete sie ruhig.

" Da sind Sie selbst Potter voraus, " erwiderte Snape mürrisch.

" Soweit ich weiß konnte er es schon in seinem dritten Jahr, und da ich in meinem zweiten Jahr dreizehn war, da man in Deutschland erst mit zwoelf ins erste Jahr kommt, sind wir auf dem selben Level... und selbst das ist schon außer gewöhnlich, da selbst manch erwachsener Zauberer keinen Patronus Zauber ausführen kann.

Nur ein mächtiger Magier kann einen herauf beschwören. "

" So ist das auch, so ist das, " bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen um Dumbledore Augen.

" Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Ron und Fred und Georg wissen von meinem Kommen, oder? "

" Ja, meine Liebe, Ihre Freunde wissen davon.

Miss Granger hat mir gestanden, dass sie Sie sehr vermisst.

Sie kann es kaum erwarten Sie wieder zusehen und hier willkommen zu heißen. "

" Das goldene Trio und die anderen Weasleys kennen Sie? " Kam es von Severus der aber versuchte uninteressiert zu klingen.

" Ja, sie sind mit mir befreundet.

Ich kenne Harry seit frühstem Kindesalter.

Ich habe früher hier in England bei ihm im Viertel gelebt, bin aber dann mit meiner Familie nach Deutschland gezogen.

Hermine, Ron und die anderen Weasleys habe ich dann in den Ferien kennen gelernt," berichtete Ana.

" Dann wissen Sie ja auch, was ich von dieser ganzen Scharr halte, " murmelte Snape.

" Selbstverständlich, aber es beeinflusst mich nicht im geringsten.

Man kann niemandem vorschreiben wen er zu mögen hat und man sollte es auch nicht."

Prof. Snape zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

" Sie hatten erwähnt, dass Sie Fragen haben, " zog Albus Anas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

" Ja, in der Tat...

Meine erste Frage würde sich auf meine Haus-Zuteilung beziehen.

Wo gehöre ich denn nun hin? "

" Ah ja, Sie wissen ja bereits alles über Hogwarts und somit auch, dass der Sprechende Hut für die Zuordnungen zuständig ist.

Ich habe zwar schon eine gewisse Vorahnung, aber sicher weiß das niemand.

Minerva ist wie schon vor Ihrer Anreise besprochen gerade dabei den Sprechenden Hut zuholen.

Sie werden ihn gleich aufgesetzt bekommen...

Aber ich wollte sie noch über eine wichtige Entscheidung meinerseits in Kenntnis setzen.

Ich habe entschieden, Sie auch als Schulsprecherin für Hogwarts einzusetzen, da sie eine hervorragende Wahl sind.

Ich hoffe das ist ganz in Ihrem Sinn und ich habe Ihr Einverständnis? "

Ana strahlte ihn förmlich an.

" Selbstverständlich haben Sie meine Einwilligung.

Frau Mühl hatte sich das sogar gewünscht...

Aber was ist mit Hermine? Sie wäre auch eine exzellente Wahl und jeder kennt sie hier... "

" Miss Granger wird sich mit Sicherheit für ihre Freundin freuen, " beruhigte Hogwarts Schulleiter sie.

" Mhm... Ich hätte da noch eine Frage.

Wo soll ich schlafen? "

" Wenn Sie erst mal in Ihr Haus eingeteilt sind, bekommen Sie das Privileg eines Einzelzimmers als Schulsprecherin.

Dieses Zimmer wird in der Nähe der anderen Schlafsäle Ihres Hauses sein. "

" Verstehe, danke.

Darf ich die Bibliothek schon heute und morgen in Anspruch nehmen, obwohl die anderen noch nicht da sind? "

" Ja, das dürfen Sie.

Da ich weiß, dass Sie sorgfältig mit Büchern umgehen, lasse ich das nur zu gerne zu," meinte Albus väterlich.

Ana nickte knapp, als dankendes Zeichen.

" Ah, da kommt Minerva ja schon mit dem Hut, " merkte Albus an.

Sofort wandte sie ihren Kopf um und sah, wie McGonagall mit dem Hut in der Hand auf sie zuschritt.

Als Minerva bei ihnen am Lehrertisch ankam, sprach allerdings nicht sie, sondern der alte Hut in ihrer Hand.

" So,so... Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich also Stück für Stück.

Ich bin gespannt wo ich dich hin schicken kann...

Ich bin sicher jedes Haus hätte ein Profit mit dir und das in allen erdenklichen Bereichen...

Mal sehen mal sehen, wo die Nachfahrin Merlins hinkommt..." Sprach die dunkle Stimme des Hutes.

Severus sah immer noch mit ungerührter Mine neben sich zu Dumbledore.

" Und das haben Sie nicht für erwähnenswert gehalten? "

" Jetzt weißt du es ja, mein Junge, " lachte Albus leicht.

" Merlin war in Slytherin, nicht? " Fragte Ana den Hut.

" Mhm, mhm, ja das war er.

Du bist merkwürdiger Weise die einzige seiner Nachfahren die Magie inne hat.

Die Magie hat einige Generationen übersprungen..." Ging der Sprechende Hut auf sie ein.

" Ja... Meine Eltern sind Muggel, " nickte sie.

Minerva beschwor einen Stuhl auf und signalisierte Ana sich zu setzen.

" Dann wollen wir mal, " sprach McGonagall und ließ den Hut auf Anas Haupt sinken.

Nach einer Weile der Stille, fing der Sprechende Hut an zu sprechen.

" Ah ja... Ich sehe deine Vielseitigkeit, du bist sehr individuell hm?

Ich sehe Intelligenz, Tapferkeit und Mut, Tücke und den Drang sich zu beweisen...

Deine Fähigkeiten sind erstaunlich...

Dennoch schwanke ich zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor...

Aber du bist sehr gerecht...

Gryffindor! " Entschied er schließlich.

Minerva und Albus lächelten, während Sybill in die Luft starrte und Severus Mimik sich nicht regte.

Prof. McGonagall nahm ihr den Hut vom Kopf.

" Merlins Nachfahrin also eine Gryffindor... " Ließ der Hut nur noch vernehmen, bevor er Ruhe gab.

" Ich bin ab jetzt Ihre Hauslehrerin, " weihte McGonagall sie ein, nickte und trug den Hut wieder weg.

" Sie sind wie von mir erwartet also eine Löwin, " gratulierte Albus herzlich.

" So scheint es, aber vom Sternzeichen her bin ich auch Löwin," lächelte sie.

" Sie waren auch in Gryffindor, nicht ? "

" Ja, ich war auch im Hause Gryffindor... "

" Verzeihen Sie den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, aber ich habe lange nichts mehr von Draco gehört... Wissen Sie wie es ihm geht? "

" Ihm geht es meines Wissens nach recht gut, " antwortete Dumbledore mit neutraler Stimme.

" Sie kennen Draco? " Fragte Snapes Stimme von der Seite.

Sie wandte ihren Blick zu ihm.

" Ja. Ja, ich habe ihn letztes Jahr bei der Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschaft kennen gelernt.

Harry und die anderen scheinen ihn nicht sonderlich zumögen, aber ich verstehe mich wirklich gut mit ihm.

Sie scheinen so überrascht, ist es so abwegig, dass ich Draco Malfoy kennen könnte?"

" Mein Patensohn neigt nicht dazu Potters Freunde zumögen, insbesondere keine Muggelstämmigen, " bekam sie kalt zur Antwort.

" Er hat mir schon von Ihnen berichtet... Sie sind nicht nur sein Hauslehrer, sondern auch sein Patenonkel? "

" Ja, " brummte er beinahe unverständlich.

" Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ja gar nicht wirklich muggelstämmig bin, sondern einen Stammbaum mit Merlin teile, scheint es Draco nicht im mindesten interessiert zuhaben, welchen Blutstatus ich habe...

Was mich auch sehr freut... "

" Dann müssen Sie es Draco wirklich angetan haben, " teilte Snape ihr seine Ansicht mit.

" Soweit ich weiß, interessiert sich Draco nur für Schönheiten.

Er stellt viele Ansprüche an eine junge Frau, " tat Ana ab.

" Aber, aber, Sie sind doch eine junge Schönheit, " imponierte Dumbledore ihr, worauf sie ihm ein ehrliches, breites Lächeln schenkte.

" Danke sehr, aber es gibt viele schöne, kluge, junge Frauen. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist Hermine. "

" Und dennoch ändert das nichts an der Tatsache Ihrer inneren und äußeren Schönheit, " erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich.

" Ich kann meinen Dank nur wiederholen...

Wer wird mir mein Zimmer zeigen? " Erkundigte sie sich.

" Minerva wird Sie gleich dorthin führen.

Ihr Gepäck wird wahrscheinlich schon in Ihrem Zimmer sein. "

" Danke...

Ich hätte noch ein einziges Anliegen...

Harry hatte mir geschrieben, dass er eine Anhörung im Ministerium hatte. Ich wollte herkommen um ihn zu verteidigen, aber ich hatte Schule und so war es mir nicht möglich.

Ich weiß, dass er von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wurde, aber ich wollte Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie ihn vor Fudge verteidigt haben. Danke, " sah sie ihm ernst in die Augen.

" Nichts zu danken, es ist meine Pflicht... Aber ich muss später noch mit Ihnen reden...

Nach dem Abendessen kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro, " meinte Albus ebenso ernst.

" Ich werde da sein..." Nickte sie knapp.

" Ana, kommen Sie, ich werde Ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen, " kam Minerva in die Halle zurück.

Sie nickte Trelawney und Snape noch mal zu und wandte sich dann zum gehen um.

Nachdem Minerva und Ana aus der Halle waren, seufzte Albus leise.

" Ana ist wie vermutet also in Gryffindor gelandet..."

" Ist sie tatsächlich Merlins Nachfahrin? " Fragte Severus neben ihm leise.

" Hast du denn noch Zweifel daran?

Ja, das ist sie und sie steckt voller Individualität und nicht nur in ihrem persönlichen Wesen, sondern auch in ihrer Magie.

Sie besitzt viel Macht und viel Talent. Tom wird bald davon erfahren, dass heißt wir müssen auf sie Acht geben, " meinte Dumbledore eindringlich.

( Albus Dumbledore nennt Voldemort immer noch bei seinem normalen Namen Tom Riddle )

" Welche Macht? "

" Eine unbegreifliche, starke und einzigartige Macht...

Sie scheint Merlins Macht förmlich vererbt bekommen zu haben...

Wenn sie einen Zauber ausspricht, dann wird er um vielfaches stärker, als wenn er von einer gewöhnlichen Hexe gesprochen werden würde... Und umso mehr, darf Tom nicht an sie kommen, " trichterte er Snape ein.

" Verstehe...

Ich werde mein bestes dafür tun, dass er nicht in ihre Nähe kommt, " versicherte er.

" Und noch etwas, Severus...

Es gibt eine Prophezeiung die über euch beide prophezeit...

Wir sollten heute Abend darüber reden, noch bevor sie in mein Büro kommt, " legte der alte Zauberer ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Snape sah ihn fragend an, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Was sollte das für eine Prophezeiung sein, die mit ihm und seiner neuen Schülerin zutun haben sollte?


	3. Chapter 3

* Das 3. Kapitel von Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe...

Viel Spaß *

Minerva und Ana waren gerade vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen.

" Das Passwort lautet ` Felix Felicis ', " informierte McGonagall sie.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und ließ sie durch.

" Das ist, " begann Minerva, wurde jedoch von Ana unterbrochen die den Satz vervollständigte.

" Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ich weiß.

Harry, Hermine und die anderen haben mir schon davon erzählt, " lief sie in den Raum.

" Ja Sie haben recht, das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort müssen wir jetzt hoch, um in die Mädchen-Schlafsäle zugelangen.

Männliche Gryffindors können dort nicht hoch, da die Treppen dies nicht zulassen und zu einer Rutsche werden, " deutete Minerva auf die Treppen.

" Das weiß ich auch bereits, " lächelte Ana.

" Da wurden Sie aber recht gut informiert, " konnte die sonst so ernste Professorin für Verwandlung ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hoch.

Minerva ging voran und führte Ana zu ihrem Schulsprecher-Zimmer.

Vor der dritten Tür blieb sie stehen.

Besagte Tür hatte das Hogwarts-Wappen auf dem Holz und der Türknauf schien aus Gold zusein.

" Hier ist Ihr Zimmer, " öffnete Minerva die Tür.

Ana trat ein und besah sich alles genau.

Das Zimmer war groß und warm eingerichtet.

Ein großes Bett mit roter Bettwäsche und roten Vorhängen daran ( typisch Gryffindor) dominierte den Raum.

Ein großer Schrank, eine Kommode, ein Nachttischen, ein Bücherregal und ein rustikaler/ antiker Schreibtisch dienten als Mobiliar.

Die Möbel waren allesamt in einem mittel dunkel Braun gehalten.

Durch das Fenster strömte Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer und hellte alles ein wenig auf.

Das Zimmer schien wirklich traumhaft zusein.

" Was befindet sich hinter dieser Tür? " Deutete Ana auf eine Tür, die sich schräg gegenüber des Bettes befand.

" Sie haben das Privileg eines eigenen Bades und dort ist es, " antwortete Minerva ihr.

Ana sah zum Fuß des Bettes und erkannte dort ihr Gepäck.

" Mein Gepäck ist schon hier... " Merkte sie an.

" Offensichtlich, " nickte McGonagall.

" Ich werde Sie alleine lassen, damit Sie sich einrichten können.

Sie haben selbstverständlich die Möglichkeit Hogwarts zu erkunden. Ich würde Sie nur bitten mit Bedacht und Vorsicht zuhandeln... Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen, " ging Minerva aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ohne weitere Umschweife steuerte sie auf ihre Koffer zu und machte sich daran auszupacken.

Nach gut einer Stunde hatte sie sich räumlich eingerichtet und zog sich um.

Nun trug sie statt des Rockes eine Röhrenjeans und fühlte sich bereit dazu, Hogwarts zu erkunden.

Sie legte einen Schutzzauber über ihr Zimmer und stieg die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter, um dann durch das Portrait auszutreten und auf die Flure zugelangen.

Mit einem Buch in der Hand machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die Gänge.

Eine Kraft zog sie in die Kerker und sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum...

Sie wusste von Ron nur, dass dort Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde.

Ihre Schritte halten durch die Kerker und ihr wurde mulmig, trotzdem machte sie nicht Kehrt sondern lief weiter.

" Was machen Sie hier in den Kerkern? " Erklang Prof. Snapes Stimme sarkastisch hinter ihr.

Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ging in Kampfposition/ Kampfstellung.

" Sie sind schnell, " merkte er an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Als sie ihn erkannte, ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken und lockerte ihre Haltung wieder.

" Das muss man immer sein, wenn man einen gesunden Überlebensinstinkt innehat..." Gab sie zur Antwort auf seine Anmerkung.

" Das muss man in der Tat, nur leider sind die meisten Hohlköpfe an dieser Schule nicht dazu im Stande...

Im übrigen habe ich immer noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen, was Sie hier in den Kerkern zu suchen haben, " ließ er sie seine tiefe, anziehende und facettenreiche Stimme vernehmen.

" Ich wollte mich nur umsehen, " überging sie das mit den Hohlköpfen.

" Haben Ihre kleinen Freunde Sie denn nicht darüber informiert, dass das meine Umgebung ist? "

" Doch das haben sie in der Tat, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich deswegen die Kerker meiden sollte. "

" Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, sich schleunigst von hier zu entfernen, " zischte Severus bedrohlich leise, in der Hoffnung sie einschüchtern zukönnen.

" Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie dazu veranlasst so mit mir zureden, aber ich werde dem nicht Folge leisten, " konterte sie.

" Bitte was? " Kam er näher.

" Wie ich Ihnen schon vorhin versucht habe zu erklären... Sie können mich nicht einschüchtern. Nicht mit Blicken, nicht mit Taten, nicht mit bedrohlichen Tönen und auch nicht mit Drohungen, " kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und entfernte sich dann wieder.

" Wie kriege ich Sie dann dazu, zumachen was ich will?

Ich bin eine Autoritätsperson und ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, was dies zu bedeuten hat, " knurrte er.

" Sie müssen gar nichts tun...

Ich verlange nicht von Ihnen sich nieder zu knien und zu betteln, oder die Freundlichkeit in Person zusein, aber ich verlange Respekt.

Wenn Sie mir den entgegen bringen, dann können Sie auf den selben Respekt hoffen," verdeutlichte sie ihm.

Verdammt! Diese Gryffindor wusste einfach wie sie ihn um den Finger wickeln konnte... Und da war sie Dumbledore ausgeschlossen die einzige.

" Sie kleines Biest... Ich lasse mich auf keine Kompromisse ein, nicht mit Ihnen und nicht mit sonst einem! "

" Dann erwarten Sie nicht von mir, Ihnen Gehorsam zuleisten!

Ich habe unglaublichen Respekt vor Ihnen und Ihren Leistungen, aber Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber ist unmöglich!

Ich kenne Ihre GANZE Geschichte, ich mag es wie Sie mit Ihrer meist fiesen Art handeln, aber ich weiß auch, dass Sie ein Herz besitzen.

Dumbledore hat mir alles von Ihnen erzählt, selbst Ihre Geschichte mit Lily Evans später Potter und den Grund für Ihr Spion-Dasein... Ich weiß selbst von der Aufgabe die Sie haben Harry zu beschützen, auch wenn Dumbledore es niemandem sagen durfte... Mir hat er Dinge anvertraut, die sonst keiner weiß..." Wurde sie immer leiser.

Ernst sah Severus sie an.

Was hatte dieser alte Narr nur getan?!

" Ich würde Ihnen dennoch empfehlen sich von hier zu entfernen, " drehte er sich schlagartig um und ging.

Dann sah sie ihn nicht mehr und beschloss an den See zugehen, von dem Hermine ihr sooft erzählt hatte.

Während dessen machte sich Severus auf den Weg in Albus Büro.

Was in Merlins Namen hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, dieser zugegebener Maßen klugen jungen Frau diese Dinge zu erzählen?!

Und was ging sie das alles überhaupt an, auch wenn sie Merlins Nachfahrin war?!

Er stand vor dem Wasserspeier, sprach das Passwort und stieg die Treppen zum Büro des Schulleiters hoch.

Ohne erst einmal anzuklopfen, stürmte er ins Büro.

Der weißbärtige Schulleiter stand gerade am Fenster und drehte sich langsam, in vollster Ruhe um, als Severus rein gestürmt kam.

" Du scheinst mir sauer zu sein..." Kam Dumbledore die wenigen Treppenstufen runter vom Fenster und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

" Sauer ist gar kein Ausdruck!

Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Miss Freitas von sehr vielen Dingen weiß, zu vielen Dingen mich betreffend!

Sie kennt meine Geschichte und Sie haben ihr von meiner Aufgabe bezüglich Potter erzählt!

Sie haben mir damals ein Versprechen gegeben, ein Versprechen das beinhaltet, dass Sie NIEMANDEM davon erzählen!

Und das suspekte ist, sie scheint mich nicht meiden zuwollen, nein, sie scheint sogar zuwissen wie sie mich ausschalten kann! " Zischte er sauer durch die Zähne hindurch.

" Aber, aber Severus... Sie musste es erfahren und das ist auch gut so.

Du wirst heute Abend erfahren warum, aber jetzt...lass einem alten Mann wie mir einmal Ruhe, " lächelte er und sah ihn über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

Der Meister des Toxischen musste seine Wut wirklich stark zurück halten und ging lieber, bevor er etwas unüberdachtes tat.

Die wenigen Stunden würde er in Ungewissheit aushalten müssen, eine andere Wahl hatte er ohnehin nicht.

Dann würde er sich eben an seinen bevorzugten Platz am See begeben.

Ana war am See angekommen und hatte sich für den Platz unter einer Weide entschieden.

Innerlich hatte sie diesen Ort als ihren neuen Lieblingsplatz abgestempelt und lehnte sich jetzt an den Baum/ an die Weide.

Ihr Buch hatte sie bereits aufgeschlagen und las jetzt darin.

Severus schritt über die Wiese die an den See grenzte und ging in Gedanken durch, was diese Prophezeiung über ihn und seine neue Schülerin wohl prophezeite.

Er ging auf seinen bevorzugten Platz unter der Weide zu, bemerkte aber Ana nicht, die durch den dicken Baumstamm verdeckt wurde.

Erst als er vor ihr stand, wurde er sich dessen bewusst.

Durch den plötzlichen Schatten sah sie auf, direkt ins Gesicht von Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

* Das 4. Kapitel von Gewisse Prophezeiungen und die Liebe...

Die Prophezeiung wird aus dem Sack gelassen...

Wie wohl Severus Snape darauf reagiert und was die Prophezeiung überhaupt

besagt?

Lest selbst! Viel Vergnügen! :D *

" Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? " Fragte sie unbeeindruckt.

" Gar nicht. Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben, aber Sie sind ja bereits hier, " gab er trocken zurück.

" Ich habe mir diesen Platz zufälliger Weise auch als meinen Lieblingsplatz auserwählt, aber wenn Sie möchten kann ich mir für heute einen anderen Platz suchen...

Ich sehe, dass Sie tatsächlich ein wenig Ruhe brauchen und über einiges nachdenken müssen, " stand sie auf, wobei sie allerdings ihr Buch fallen ließ.

Er war schneller und hob das Buch auf.

Bevor er es ihr aber zurück gab, besah er die Vorderseite des Buches noch.

" Vergessene Zaubertränke und der Wolfsbanntrank...

Schwere Lektüre, Miss Freitas, " gab er es ihr zurück.

" Für mich gibt es keine schwere Lektüre, außer Sie setzen mir irgendein Werk von Platon vor, " lächelte sie leicht.

" Lesen Sie dieses Buch der vergessenen Tränke wegen, oder wegen des Wolfbanntrankes? "

" Sowohl als auch... Ich habe eine Idee, wie man den Blutersatztrank für Vampire abändern könnte, sodass sie den Trank ohne Nebenwirkungen und mit längerer Dauer der Wirkung einnehmen können.

Sie sind einer der besten Zaubertrank-Meister der Welt...

Ich hatte gehofft mit Ihnen ein Projekt verwirklichen zukönnen, indem wir diesen Trank abändern, auch wenn es viel Mühe und Niederlagen bedeuten würde..." Wirkte sie leicht verunsichert durch seine undurchschaubare Mine.

Er schien gründlich zu überlegen.

" An welche Abänderung haben Sie da gedacht? " Fragte er dann aber.

" Nun... Wenn man weniger Eisenhut nimmt, mehr Rotwurzel hinzufügt und noch zermalmte Schlangengiftzähne hinzufügt, könnte man den gewünschten Effekt erzielen...

Natürlich müsste erst mal experimentiert werden, wie viel von welcher Zutat und man müsste auch das Material des Kessels ausfindig machen, aber es wäre nicht unmöglich..." Versuchte sie ihn einzuweihen.

" Die ausgebaute Vorstellung ist gar nicht mal so abwegig...

Ich muss zugeben, dass Ihre Idee überragend ist...

Wie alt sind Sie noch gleich? "

" Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, da ich ja erst mit zwoelf in die Erste der Schule für Magie kam und man hier mit elf in die Erste kommt, bin ich ein Jahr älter als die anderen im fünften Jahrgang.

Aber mir wird oft gesagt, dass ich ziemlich reif für mein Alter bin... ebenso wie Hermine...

Ich werde oft mit Hermine verglichen... " Erklärte sie als sie seinen fragenden Blick sah, bei der Erwähnung Hermines.

" Sind Sie auch so besserwisserisch wie Granger?

Eine Know-It-All der nervigen Art? "

" Nun... Ich bin zugegebener Maßen eine Besserwisserin und eine Know-It-All, aber nervig bin ich für gewöhnlich nicht, nein.

Aber Hermine ist auch nicht nervig, wenn Sie sie richtig kennen würden. "

" Was Miss Granger angeht... Ich hege nicht den Wunsch sie näher kennen lernen zu wollen .

Was Ihren Vorschlag eines Projektes betrifft... Stimme ich zu, mit Ihnen ein Projekt aufzubauen...

Ihre Idee ist selbst Meistern nicht eingefallen und dieser Idee bedarf Zuwendung...

Aber verlieren Sie kein Wort zu niemandem darüber, " gab er sein Einverständnis.

Unerwarteter Weise umarmte sie ihn freudig und drückte ihn fest.

Erst versteifte er sich, doch als sie ihn immer noch nicht losließ, legte er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Die erste Umarmung, seit er es sich mit Lily verscherzt hatte.

" Danke... Danke..." Flüsterte sie sich bedankend in sein Ohr.

Ihr Körper schien wie geschaffen für seine Arme...

Sie fühlte sich so warm und richtig in seinen Armen an.

Als sie realisierte was sie da tat, ließ sie langsam von ihm ab.

" Es tut mir leid... Nun, tut es nicht, aber verzeihen Sie mir, " runzelte sie die Stirn, drehte sich weg und ging.

Irritiert sah er ihr nach und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich in fünfundzwanzig (25) Metern Entfernung unter einen Baum setzte.

Jetzt musste er wirklich nachdenken, dass war definitiv klar.

Er setzte sich unter die Weide wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte und starrte in den See.

Die Prophezeiung war jetzt Nebensache, das gerade geschehene hingegen nicht.

Sie waren FÜR IHN aufgestanden und hatte freiwillig den Platz geräumt.

Sie hatte scheinbar einen brillanten Verstand, denn ihre Idee war genial und doch so simpel...

Simpel aber dennoch nicht banal.

Er hatte sie erst am heutigen Tage kennen gelernt, aber ihre Art war ergreifend/ bezaubernd...

Und sie hatte ihn umarmt... Das beängstigende daran war nur, dass sie sich so richtig in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, so als würde sie dorthin gehören.

Was noch verwirrender war, war die Tatsache, dass sie gesagt hatte es würde ihr nicht leid tun.

Jetzt kam noch die für ihn unbekannte Prophezeiung hinzu...

Was bei Merlins Bart ging dort vor sich?

Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, das Gefühl der Ungewissheit.

Er sah zu Ana rüber, die gerade in ihrem Buch zu versinken schien.

Sie war jung, aber sie war besonders und das hatte er in wenigen Stunden herausgefunden...

Dumbledore hatte ihm schon Monate zuvor die Ohren blutig geredet.

Seine Erzählungen und Beschreibungen hatten auch schon besonders und lobend geklungen, aber nun hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugen können.

Sie war schön, ja wirklich, sie hatte wirklich eine gewisse Schönheit inne.

Sie schien intelligent, humorvoll und herzlich...

` Was?! Severus reiß dich zusammen! Verdammt, du denkst nie so über Jemanden und erst recht nicht über eine deiner Schülerinnen!'

Er sah immer noch zu ihr, als sie den Blick hob und ebenfalls zu ihm sah.

Er nickte nur, stand auf und beschloss ins Schloss zurück zukehren.

In seinen Räumen würde er ein gutes Glas Feuerwhiskey zu sich nehmen können und versuchen die Zeit bis heute Abend zu überbrücken.

Die Stunden vergingen für beide nur sehr langsam, aber sie vergingen und als Ana zum Abendessen in die Grosse Halle kam, saßen Prof. Trelawney, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape und selbstverständlich auch Prof. Dumbledore am Lehrertisch.

" Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, ich bin eingeschlafen und habe erst vor kurzem die Uhrzeit wahrgenommen, ' sprach sie beim Lehrertisch angekommen, zu Dumbledore.

" Kein Grund um sich zu entschuldigen.

Heute und Morgen werden Sie hier am Lehrertisch essen, ab übermorgen werden Sie dann mit ihren Mitschülern am Gryffindor Tisch speisen, " informierte der Schulleiter sie.

" Danke für die Information, " nickte Ana knapp.

" Suchen Sie sich einen Platz aus und essen Sie, Sie sind nur wenige Sekunden später als wir eingetroffen, " sprach Dumbledore.

" Ja, ich sehe, Sie haben noch nicht mit dem Essen begonnen, " ging sie um den großen, langen Tisch rum und setzte sich neben Severus.

" Und haben Sie Hogwarts erkundet? " Sprach Minerva sie über den Tisch hinweg an.

" Einen Teil davon, ja... Aber ich finde die Umgebung des Sees sehr anziehend...

Ich war auch auf dem Quidditschfeld, kurz bevor ich mich in meinem Zimmer zur Ruhe gelegt habe... " Nahm sie sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

" Wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr Zimmer? " Sah Dumbledore zu ihr.

" Es ist wirklich traumhaft und mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe...

Ich habe mich schon in der ersten Minute eingelebt, " lächelte Ana und nahm sich Reis auf den Teller.

" Das freut mich zuhören... "

" Wann genau soll ich zu Ihnen ins Büro kommen? "

" Ich würde sagen eine halbe Stunde nach dem Ende des Abendessens. "

Ana nickte nur und nahm sich noch Gemüse auf den Teller.

Während sie aßen sagte niemand etwas, bis Trelawney aufsprang.

" Sie...! Sie und Severus! " Deutete die verrückte Wahrsagerin auf Ana.

" Sybill... Bitte setzen Sie sich, " bat Dumbledore und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

" Aber... Aber... "

" Sybill, ich bitte Sie, " redete Dumbledore auf sie ein.

Minerva sah nur irritiert drein und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

" Wurde in Schloss von Koenigstein auch Quidditsch gespielt? " Fragte Minerva Ana, bevor sie sich eine Gabel voll Reis in den Mund schob.

" Ja, es wird Quidditsch gespielt...

Ich selbst habe eine Zeit lang in meinem Team gespielt.

Ein Jahr lang als Jägerin und ein Jahr lang als Hüterin, " antwortete Ana und aß weiter.

" Sie interessieren sich für Quidditsch? " Fragte Severus sie und hob eine Augenbraue.

" Nicht wirklich, nein... Ich finde es gibt interessantere Dinge, aber zur Unterhaltung reicht es aus, " lächelte Ana leicht und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

" Haben Sie vor dem Gryffindor- Quidditsch- Team beizutreten? " Erkundigte sich Minerva hoffnungsvoll.

" Nein... Ich verspüre nicht im geringsten den Drang danach mit Quidditsch weiter zu machen, deshalb habe ich letztes Schuljahr auch nicht gespielt, " antwortete Ana sofort.

" Das überlasse ich dann doch lieber Harry, " fügte sie noch hinzu.

Das Essen ging schnell dem Ende entgegen und so standen Dumbledore und Severus auf, um gemeinsam in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.

Im Büro angekommen, setzte sich der Altere hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während Severus es bevorzugte stehen zu bleiben.

" Also, was hat es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich? "

" Severus... Bitte setz dich erst mal, so machst du dich nur noch nervöser. "

Widerwillig gab der Schwarzhaarige nach und setzte sich, dem Schulleiter gegenüber.

" Gut, gut... Die Prophezeiung handelt wie schon gesagt, von dir und Ana.

Sie besagt, dass ihr zusammen gehört und eure starke und wahre Liebe und Zugehörigkeit, dieser Welt noch helfen wird... Euer Sohn wird mit Gryffindors Schwert die Trollschamanen wieder in den Frieden führen...

Eine eurer Töchter wird durch Anas und deine Lehren einiges bewirken...

Aber das grundlegende ist, dass eure Bindung uns gegen Tom helfen wird.

( Dumbledore nennt Voldemort immer noch bei seinem normalen Namen Tom Riddle)

Eure Liebe wird uns in dem Krieg gegen Tom helfen, so haben wir eine Chance ihn zu besiegen..." Legte Albus seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, während er erzählte.

Einige Sekunden schien Severus das gesagte verarbeiten zu müssen, doch dann setzte er zum Reden an.

" Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt! Ich bin um einiges älter als sie und sie ist nach magischem Recht erst nächstes Jahr volljährig! "

" Severus, in unserer Welt spielt Alter keine Rolle... Ausgenommen sie wäre jünger als sechzehn... "

" Das ist aber nicht das einzige!

Ich liebe seit Jahren Lily!

Ich will niemanden an meiner Seite, ich bin ein griesgrämiger, nicht zumutbarer Mann und einstiger Todesser, der jetzt gefährliche Spionage macht! "

" Du liebst Lily nicht mehr... Sie wird immer in deinem Herzen sein, ja, aber ich habe gesehen wie du Ana angesehen hast...

Und ich weiß von eurem Zusammentreffen am See.

Bevor du fragst, ich habe es von meinem Fenster aus gesehen. "

" Was meinen Sie damit?

Wie habe ich Ana, ich meine Miss Freitas denn angesehen?! " Fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

" Du hast Gefallen an ihr und ihrer Art gefunden, mehr will ich nicht dazu sagen."

" Hypothetisch gesehen... Auch wenn ich mich für sie öffnen würde, was ich selbstverständlich nicht tue, sie würde sich nicht auf mich einlassen, " klang seine Stimme selbstsicher, trotz der Selbstkritik.

" Das stimmt nicht.

Zu erst einmal besteht die Prophezeiung, ob ich sie dir nun anvertrauen würde, oder nicht. Das bedeutet, dass eure Liebe sich ohnehin entwickeln würde, auch ohne mein Zutun.

Des weiteren hat sie schon jetzt Gefallen an dir gefunden...

Sie hat viel von deinen Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister und deiner Intelligenz gehört und heute hat sie dich gesehen... Du sprichst sie sehr an.

Und da sie sehr offenherzig ist, würde sie es auch gestehen, wenn ich sie fragen würde. "

" Sie werden doch verrückt! "

" Natürlich werde ich sie nicht fragen, " schmunzelte der Weißhaarige.

" Warum erzählen Sie mir dann überhaupt von der Prophezeiung, wenn sie sich ohnehin erfüllen/ verwirklichen wird? " Griff Severus sich an den Nasenrücken.

Kopfschmerzen drohten sich anzubahnen.

" Weil es sonst vielleicht noch zulange dauern würde bis ihr euch einander nähert... Die Folgen dessen wären, dass Toms Grausamkeiten sich länger hinziehen würden und das gilt es zu vermeiden.

Das Ziel ist es Toms Leben entgültig ein Ende zu bereiten und dieses Ziel soll mit dem Krieg, so schnell wie möglich eintreten/ erreicht werden. "

" Kommen Sie zum Punkt, " stand Severus auf und tigerte im Raum rum.

" Lass dich auf sie ein... Sie ist die richtige für dich... Früher oder später kommt ihr zusammen, mach es nicht unnötig schwerer.

Ich weiß es ist schwer einige Sachen abzulegen, aber du sollst nur sie an dich ran lassen, sonst niemanden. "

" Ja, ja, ich verstehe, es wird ja ohnehin geschehen, " schwang leise Wut in der Stimme mit.

" Nun... Du wirst sehr glücklich mit ihr... Und diese Angelegenheit wird dir sehr angenehm sein. "

" Das Leben hat es nie gut mit mir gemeint, also versuchen Sie mir nicht das Gegenteil einzureden, " murrte der Zaubertrank-Professor.

" Das stimmt leider, du hattest nicht das leichteste Leben bis jetzt, aber mit ihr meint es dein Leben gut..."

Schlug der Wissende einen väterlichen Ton an.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

* Kapitel 5.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es...

Gegen ein paar Reviews hätte ich nichts einzuwenden ( ***grins*** ) *

" Herein, " bat Dumbledore, woraufhin Ana eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Als sie Severus dort erblickte, sah sie Albus fragend an.

" Bin ich zu früh? "

" Keines Wegs, kommen Sie und setzen Sie sich zu uns, " lächelte Albus sie an.

" Ana ich würde Ihnen anbieten, zum `Du' überzugehen. "

" In Ordnung...

Du wolltest mit mir sprechen...? " Setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl auf dem Severus vor kurzem gesessen hatte.

" Ja...

Du weißt von deiner Prophezeiung, aber es gibt noch eine andere, " ging er direkt zum Hauptthema über.

" Noch eine andere? Welche soll das sein? " Runzelte sie die Stirn.

" Die Prophezeiung handelt von dir und Severus... "

Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick zu Severus der sie ruhig beobachtete.

" Was prophezeit sie denn? " Sah sie wieder zu Albus.

Für ein paar Sekunden sah der Schulleiter sie nur eindringlich an, dann aber begann er sie aufzuklären.

" Sie prophezeit, dass Severus und du zusammen gehört und eure starke und wahre Liebe und Zugehörigkeit, dieser Welt noch helfen wird...

Euer Sohn wird mit Gryffindors Schwert die Trollschamanen wieder in den Frieden führen...

Und eine eurer Töchter wird durch Severus und deine Lehren einiges bewirken...

Eure Bindung wird bei der Vernichtung Tom Riddles helfen..."

Anas Hand war zu ihrem Bauch gewandert und Tränen waren ihr in die Augen getreten, als sie zu Severus sah.

" Wir kriegen Kinder? " Fragte sie leise.

Severus sah zu Boden und nickte leicht.

" Scheint so... "

" Aber Moment mal, dass heißt, dass die Prophezeiung auch besagt, dass wir den Krieg überleben, " sah sie zu Albus.

" In der Tat besagt die Prophezeiung, dass ihr beide den Krieg überlebt, " stimmte Albus ihrer Theorie zu und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

" Für mich sind momentan die Fragen, bezüglich der möglichen Vernichtung Voldemorts nebensächlich...

Mich interessiert mehr, warum du uns beiden von der Prophezeiung erzählt hast, wenn Prophezeiungen sich so, oder so erfüllen..."

" Darauf hat mich Severus auch angesprochen.

Auch wenn eine Prophezeiung sich erfüllt, so könnte es dauern bis sie sich endlich erfüllt...

Severus ist ja nicht wirklich der offenste Mensch.

Da wir aber möglichst schnell Tom vernichten müssen und dafür eure Bindung von Nöten zu sein scheint, musste ich euch beide in Kenntnis setzen, damit ihr euch darauf einlassen könnt, ohne euch unnütze Sorgen zumachen, " wiederholte Albus seine Erklärung für Ana.

" Was erwartest du jetzt von uns? " Wollte sie genau wissen.

" Nichts. Nur, dass ihr die ganzen Sorgen bei Seite lasst, die euch sonst Zeit kosten würden.

Damit meine ich um zu definieren, die Sorgen, ob der andere einen auch will, ob die Bindung toleriert wird und weitere unnötige Sorgen.

Ich bitte euch nur, alles auf euch zukommen zulassen, ohne Zweifel zu hegen, " beendete Albus seine kurze Rede und stand auf.

" Kurz gesagt keine wirkliche Beschleunigung, sondern einfach sich darauf einzulassen, sich nicht gegen die Gefühle zu wehren, " fasste Ana zusammen.

" So ist es, " öffnete der vertrauensvolle Schulleiter den Schrank neben Severus.

Der Schrank stellte sich als Denkarium heraus, in den Dumbledore seine jetzige Erinnerung rein fließen lies.

" Das war es ihr beiden. Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Abend, " drehte Albus sich nicht vom Denkarium weg.

Severus ging zur Tür, hielt sie Ana auf und schloss sie wieder hinter sich, als auch er draußen war.

" Ich weiß die Frage ist ziemlich...nun dämlich, aber ich will es wissen, " lief sie neben ihm her.

" Dämliche Fragen bin ich gewohnt," gab er trocken von sich.

" Ich nehme an von Ihren Schülern, hm? " Lächelte sie unmerklich.

" Und von närrischen Schulleitern, " antwortete er und lief weiter mit ihr an seiner Seite.

" Dann werde ich mal meine dämliche Frage stellen...

Finden Sie mich attraktiv? "

Als er ihre Frage erfasst hatte, blieb er stehen und sah sie an, während ein Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

" Wie kommen Sie denn auf diese Frage? "

" Ich bin eine Frau, wenn auch noch eine junge und ich möchte wissen, ob Sie mich attraktiv finden...

Und zwar nicht als Professor, Spion, oder sonst was, sonder als Mann, " sah sie ihm in die Augen.

` Albus hat gesagt, ich muss mich darauf einlassen und soll die Sorgen beiseite lassen... Ich soll ihr also die Wahrheit sagen... Nicht wie ich sonst reagieren würde also...' Sprach er sich in Gedanken zu.

" Ja, Ana... Ich finde Sie attraktiv, " sah er ihr in die Augen und nahm dann wieder den Weg auf.

" Sie haben Albus Rat beherzigt, " lächelte sie jetzt ganz offen.

" Dafür war sein Rat schließlich gedacht...

Warum haben Sie so gerührt gewirkt, als Albus Ihnen von unseren prophezeiten Kindern berichtet hat? "

Für einen Moment dachte Severus er würde keine Antwort bekommen, doch dann begann Ana doch zu antworten.

" Ich weiß es nicht, " fiel ihre Begründung schwächlich aus.

" Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, sonst hätte ich es Ihnen gesagt. "

Genau in diesem Moment hielt Severus an und sie merkte, dass sie bereits in den Kerkern angekommen waren.

" Wo sind eigentlich Ihre Räumlichkeiten? " Wollte sie wissen und sah ihn abwartend an.

" Sie sind die erste Person die ich in meine Räume lassen werde... Und vor allem die erste Gryffindor...

Das heißt, wenn Sie überhaupt wollen.

So kann ich Ihnen gleich das Laboratorium zeigen, indem wir des Projektes wegen arbeiten werden, " gab er ihr die Möglichkeit sich seine Räumlichkeiten gleich selbst anzusehen.

Ein Privileg, dass er sonst keinem bot.

Zart lächelte sie und nickte kurz.

" Sehr gerne. "

Mit einem " Also gut, " hatte er sich auch schon umgedreht und lief weiter.

Sie folgte ihm, bis sie vor einer Kastanienbraunen, dunklen aber edlen Tür ankamen.

An der Tür stand nur " SS " in silbernen Buchstaben, sonst nichts.

Severus löste den Schutzzauber, murmelte ein Passwort so leise, dass Ana es nicht verstand und schon ging die Tür auf.

Durch die Tür getreten stand sie auch schon in dem Wohnzimmer, welches wirklich riesig war.

Das musste es auch sein, denn es reihten sich unzählige Bücherregale an den Wänden auf, die mächtig Platz benötigten und bis zur Decke reichten.

Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet.

Die Wände waren in einem dunklem Bordeaux gehalten, dass einem dunklen Weinrot gar nicht mal so unähnlich sah.

In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand ein rustikaler Schreibtisch, auf dem Pergament, Federkiel und Tintenfass bereit standen.

In einer anderen Ecke stand ein schönes, aber schon älter aussehendes Klavier, passend zum Rest der angenehm warmen Einrichtung.

Am Kamin fanden zwei Sessel, jeweils einer auf einer Seite des Kamins und eine Couch gegenüber dem Kamin Platz.

Ein Vitrinenschrank stand an einer Wand und ließ durch das Glas den Blick auf eine Flasche Congak, Feuerwhiskey, Met, Butterbier, Weißwein, Rotwein und einige Gläser frei.

An dem Wohnzimmer grenzten vier Türen, noch vier weitere Zimmer an und es ließ sich nun wirklich nicht leugnen, dass Severus Snape Stil hatte.

Nein, wirklich nicht, leugnen konnte man das keinen Falls, denn die Atmosphäre schien Geborgenheit zu schenken.

" Ihr Zuhause schenkt einem Geborgenheit, " sagte sie leise und trat noch mehr in den Raum.

" Meine Räumlichkeiten schenken Geborgenheit, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem Bewohner..., " sagte er mit gefühlsloser Stimme.

Abrupt sah sie schmunzelnd zu ihm auf.

" Das stimmt so nicht, ich..." stockte sie.

" Sie? " Hob er abwartend eine Augenbraue.

" Ich fühle mich geborgen und sicher in Ihrer Gegenwart...

Ich finde Sie spiegeln sich gut in Ihrer Wohnung wieder.

Das Ambiente passt zu Ihnen, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann woher ich das weiß, aber ich weiß es einfach. "

Er kräuselte nur seine Lippen.

" Ich glaube da sind Sie die Einzige.

Niemand fühlt sich in meiner Gesellschaft geborgen, oder gar sicher, " schritt er auf eine Tür zu, wodurch sie das Labor dahinter vermutete.

Sie ging ihm nach und trat durch die Tür, die er für sie offen gelassen hatte.

" Das ist das Laboratorium indem wir dem Projekt nachgehen werden, wenn wir bei den Versuchen angelangen," kam es von Severus, der die Hände hinter dem Rücken verkreuzt hatte.

Sie nickte nur und sah sich alles von ihrem Standpunkt aus an. Sie wollte seine Nerven ja nicht überstrapazieren.

Das Labor war groß, an einer Wand stand ein mittelgroßes Bücherregal, dass überfüllt mit Büchern und Notizen war.

In einer Ecke befanden sich Kessel jeder Größe und jeder Art. Aus Zinn, Eisen, Gold, Silber, Kupfer, Glas, alles mögliche.

Darüber befand sich an der Wand ein Regal mit Phiolen und Reagenzgläsern.

Ein Tisch stand in der Nähe.

Auf eben diesem Tisch stand ein Möser, ein Messerhalter mit Messern und eine Feuerstelle.

Eine Tür an der Wand ließ einen Lagerraum vermuten.

Ana deutete auf die Türe.

" Befindet sich dahinter der Lagerraum mit allen Zutaten? "

" Ja, " sagte er knapp, fuhr dann aber doch fort.

" Aber dort befinden sich nur sehr teure, oder seltene Zutaten, die auch nur für meinen Gebrauch bestimmt sind.

Der Lagerraum von Zutaten die ich auch in den Klassenräumen verwende, befindet sich auf einem der Gänge versteht sich...

Aber Ihre Freunde Granger und Potter müssen Ihnen sicherlich schon mal davon erzählt haben, da sie sich in ihrem zweiten Jahr daran vergriffen haben, um Vielsafttrank zubrauen. "

" Nun... Hermine hat mir davon berichtet, ja...

Ihr Labor ist wirklich beeindruckend, " sah sie ihn nicht an, sondern musterte immer noch das Bücherregal.

" Sie sind wirklich vernarrt in Bücher, oder? " Fragte er mit einem plötzlichen Gefühl/ Anflug von Sympathie für diese junge Frau.

" Ja, ich glaube das bin ich tatsächlich, " lächelte sie zu dem ein Kopf größeren Zaubertrank Professor hinauf.

" Gehen wir doch ins Wohnzimmer und lassen Sie uns reden, " schlug er vor.

" Und Minerva sagte, Sie wären so in sich gekehrt..."

" Ich bin nicht sehr gesprächig, das stimmt wohl, aber ich habe nichts grundsätzliches gegen Unterhaltungen...

Das heißt solange es jemand ist, dem ich nicht abgeneigt bin, oder der mir auf die Nerven geht, " schilderte er ruhig.

" Dann zähle ich also nicht zu den Menschen, denen Sie abgeneigt sind, oder die Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen? "

" Bis jetzt scheinen Sie mir recht... Interessant zu sein... Sie sind nicht wie andere Gören Ihres alters, " schien er zu grübeln.

" Haben Sie mich gerade eine Göre genannt? " Wirkte sie sichtlich amüsiert.

" Nein, " er überlegte, " nein, ich wollte nicht Sie eine Göre nennen, sondern Ihre Alters Genossinnen."

" Hermine ist auch nicht wie diese einfältigen, naiven Mädchen, oder Gören wie Sie sie nennen.

Und Ginny Weasley auch nicht. "

" Was Granger angeht glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie eine einfältige, naive Göre ist, aber sie ist unerträglich.

Miss Weasley kann ich da nicht wirklich beurteilen, aber dennoch ändert das nichts an meiner Ansicht, " deutete er auf die Tür, durch die sie ins Labor gekommen waren.

Sie verstand und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

" Tee? " Fragte er lediglich, als sie inmitten des Wohnzimmers standen.

" Ja, bitte... aber ohne jeglichen Zucker. "

" Ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen, " nickte er knapp wie immer und verschwand hinter einer der Türen.

` Dann wäre das ja geklärt.

Dann ist das die Küche. ' Dachte sie bei sich.

Eines der Bücherregale schien sie magisch anzuziehen und so steuerte sie auf dieses zu, um sich einige Buchtitel auf den Bücherrücken durch zulesen.

~ Heilzauber & Heiltränke ~ ; ~ Schwarzmagische Tränke ~ ; ~ Längst vergessene Zutaten und ihre Wirkung ~ .

Dann hörte sie wie die Türe langsam aufgestoßen wurde und Snape eintrat.

Sie wandte sich um und sah wie er einen Tisch zwischen die Sessel herbeizauberte und zwei Tassen dorthin schweben ließ.

" Die Bücher haben Sie wieder schwach werden lassen, hm? " Setzte er sich in den von der Tür und ihr aus gesehen, rechten Sessel.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den linken Sessel.

Den Kamin hatte er anscheinend schon mit einem Incendio- Zauber angezündet gehabt, als sie noch den Büchern zugewandt gewesen war.

" Ja... Aber auch nur weil ich wusste, dass ein Professor Severus Snape eine gute Auswahl an Büchern haben würde. Bücher die interessant und lesenswert sind; nicht irgendein Krimi, oder uninteressanter Mist, " bestätigte sie und griff nach ihrer Tasse an der sie jetzt nippte.

Für kurze Zeit war es still und man hörte nur das Feuer im Kamin knistern.

" Seit wann wissen Sie, dass Sie Merlins Nachfahrin sind? " Fragte er sie und betrachtete sie eingehend.

" Seit drei Jahren.

In der Schule merkten die Professoren, dass ich starke Kräfte besitze, stärker als es gewöhnlich für mein Alter war, stärker als selbst das Können der Lehrer selbst.

Als ich eines Tages nach meinem Stammbaum fragte und meine Eltern keinen schriftlich festgehaltenen Stammbaum hatten, fragte ich meine Schulleiterin.

Diese Fragte das Zauberei-Ministerium an, damit sie meinen Stammbaum magisch identifizieren und ihr diesen Stammbaum dann zukommen lassen konnten...

Als sie das rausfand war es eine riesige Verblüffung, aber diese Tatsache erklärte auch mein Können und so erfuhr ich es.

Sie können sich ja denken wie erstaunt ich darüber war..."

" Aber wie kommt es, dass noch nichts über Sie im Tagespropheten stand?

Die Presse stürzt sich doch auf alles mögliche, da wären Sie ein perfekter Story-Fang."

" Meine Schulleiterin teilte es nur meinen Professoren mit, sonst niemandem.

Und sowohl Dumbledore als auch Minerva waren eine Ausnahme...

Das Ministerium wollte die Presse selbstverständlich informieren, aber meine damalige Schulleiterin wusste das zu verhindern.

Jetzt wo ich älter bin und mich der Presse stellen kann, habe ich noch vor meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts, Albus die Erlaubnis gegeben der Presse bescheid zugeben, " nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck ihres Tees.

" Ihnen ist bewusst, dass die Presse sich auf sie stürzen wird? " Fragte er sie in einem ` Bist du dir sicher-Ton '.

" Ja... Aber ich bin eine starke Frau die sich durchzusetzen weiß und ich bin in Hogwarts...

Ich werde nur ein, oder zwei Interviews führen, mehr nicht. "

" Und Sie wissen, dass sie dann auch in Gefahr sind?

Der dunkle Lord wird versuchen Sie in seine Fänge zubekommen, jetzt wo er wieder zurückgekehrt ist... "

Sah sie wirklich ein wenig Sorge bei ihm?

" Ich werde mich zuwehren wissen wenn es soweit kommen sollte...

Außerdem sind Dumbledore, der Orden des Phoenix, Harry, Hermine, Ron und vor allem Sie da.

Sie! Der mutigste Mensch den ich kenne, der Mann der soviel Kraft besitzt, bei jedem Todessertreffen sein Leben aufs Spiel zusetzen und sich nichts anmerken zulassen...

Sie sind Lehrer, vertrauter Dumbledores und des Ordens, müssen einen treuen Todesser spielen, vor den dunklen Lord treten und wie gesagt ihr Leben riskieren und das alles, ohne sich etwas anmerken zulassen...

Wenn jemand Respekt verdient hat, dann Sie...

Aber Sie bauen eine Mauer, einen Panzer um sich herum auf...

Nicht nur um sich zu schützen, sondern auch um andere zu schützen, denn jeder der Ihnen zu nahe kommen könnte, würde in Gefahr schweben...

Ich sehe das, auch wenn die Meisten es nicht tun...

Und auch wenn ich Sie persönlich erst seit heute früh kenne, kann ich behaupten Sie zu verstehen...

Ich weiß, dass Sie schon viele furchtbare Dinge in Ihrem Leben getan haben, aber das ist Vergangenheit und das ist auch nicht Severus Snape...

Diese Dinge sind alle ein Teil Ihrer Vergangenheit, ja.

Sie sind ein Teil davon, was aus Ihnen gemacht hat was und wer Sie sind...

Diese Vergangenheit ist so zusagen ein Teil von Ihnen, aber diese Dinge sind eben nur Vergangenheit... Lassen Sie sie ruhen.

Denken Sie über sie nach, aber lassen Sie diese furchtbaren Dinge nicht zu nah an sich ran, denn diese Dinge, diese Taten, das sind nicht Sie.

Ich sage Ihnen das, weil Albus mir einst erzählte, dass Sie sich meist um Ihre Vergangenheit sorgen und sich erbärmlich fühlen...

Sie sind ein wunderbarer Mensch, vergessen Sie das nicht und denken Sie an Gott!

Gott liebt Sie und wird Ihnen helfen, er steht Ihnen zur Seite.

Halten Sie sich an Gottes Worte, die Bibel.

Dort steht vieles, was Sie vielleicht berühren könnte.

Gott verzeiht wenn man ehrliche Reue fühlt.

Sie sind nie alleine, denn Gott ist bei Ihnen, ebenso wie Christus.

Und wenn Sie sich doch einsam fühlen sollten... Ich bin da, " fing sie ihn mit ihren Augen und ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab, während sie voller Gefühl zu ihm sprach.

" Woher... Sie lesen in mir, wie in einem Buch... Wie? "

" Ich tue genau das Gegenteil davon.

Sie sind so undurchschaubar, dass ich meine Theorien durchdenken musste.

Mein Gefühl hat mich geleitet, sorgen Sie sich nicht um Ihre Maske... Sie halten sie bemerkenswert gut aufrecht, " lächelte sie leicht traurig.

" Jedenfalls sind Sie die Einzige die es bis jetzt geschafft hat, meine Sorgen zu erkennen.

Was Ihr Angebot betrifft... Ich denke ich werde es nicht in Anspruch nehmen, ich bin es gewohnt alleine zu sein," stellte er seine Tasse auf den Tisch.

" Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen sollten, schreiben Sie mir einfach, " lächelte sie.

Er sah sie lange an und nickte dann knapp als Einverständnis.

" Und Sie sind also gläubige Christin? "

" Ja, das bin ich...

Von Kind auf so erzogen und ich danke es meinem Herrn, " lächelte sie.

" Jesus der für unsere Sünden am Kreuz starb..."

" Sieht so aus als hätten Sie sich mit Religion beschäftigt? "

" Ich glaube auch an Gott, Miss Freitas... Wen sonst sollte ich um Vergebung bitten? Dumbledore weil er so eine wundervolle Brille und einen langen weißen Bart hat? Nein, nur Gott! Aber von anderen Religionen weiß ich nur durch Muggelkunde, " grinste er leicht bei seinem letzten Satz.

Sie zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

" Verstehe... Es verwundert mich ein Wenig, aber ich verstehe..." stand sie auf.

Er sah zu ihr auf und stand ebenfalls auf.

" Es ist spät und ich bin wirklich müde.

Heute war ein Ereignisreicher Tag und nicht nur mein Körper braucht Erholung, sondern auch mein Geist.

Ich hätte aber noch eine Frage...

Könnten Sie mich bis zum Portrait der Fetten Dame begleiten, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?

Ich kann mich hier noch nicht wirklich orientieren, " erklärte sie sich mit bittendem Blick.

Er sah auf sie herab und musste innerlich über ihre süße Art lächeln.

" Natürlich, " erklärte er sich bereit sie zu begleiten, konnte aber nicht umhin zu sticheln, " ich will schließlich nicht, dass Sie im Schloss herum irren."

* Reviews sind herzlich willkommen ^.^ *


	6. Chapter 6

* Tada Kapitel 6 von Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe

Reviews sind gern gesehen ;) *

" Ich kann das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit einfach nicht ausstehen und eben dieses Gefühl kommt auf, wenn man verzweifelt versucht die Orientierung wieder zu finden."

" Dann wollen wir Sie mal von der bösen Hilflosigkeit befreien, " neckte er sie, entzückt über ihre unwiderstehliche Art und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

" Sie können sich gut verstellen...

Vor anderen Menschen sind Sie anders, als wenn wir alleine sind, " befand sie, als sie auf den Gang getreten waren und los gingen.

" Albus hat mir geraten Ihnen gegenüber meine restlichen Sorgen abzulegen, da es früher, oder später dazu kommen würde.

Anderen gegenüber aber muss ich die Fassade aufrecht erhalten... Eigentlich ist es gar keine Fasse, ich bin wirklich so zu den meisten Menschen, weil ich sie nicht leiden kann. "

" Das heißt wenn Sie jemandem Sympathie entgegenbringen, dann sind Sie nicht so bissig? "

" Ja, aber ich bin dennoch gewisser Maßen verschlossen.

Ihnen gegenüber hatte ich eigentlich vor meine Mauer nur Stein für Stein abzubauen und das auch nur, wegen Albus rat, " gab er zu.

" Aber? " Zog sie das Wort fragend lang.

" Aber was? "

" Es klingt so, als ob noch einer Aber kommen sollte.

Sie hatten eigentlich vor, mir gegenüber nur langsam voran zu gehen, aber? " Begründete sie ihre Fragestellung.

" Aber Sie haben durch Ihr logisches Denken und Ihr Feingefühl vieles schon erfasst und hinter meine Fassade geblickt... Dazu kommt noch, dass der Zuckersüchtige Alte seinen Mund einfach nicht halten konnte und Ihnen meine angeblichen Sorgen auf die Nase binden musste, " knurrte er das letzte bezüglich Albus.

" Zuckersüchtiger Alte? Sie meinen weil Albus seine Finger nicht von den Zitronenbonbons lassen kann? "

" Sie haben es erfasst, " blieben sie jetzt stehen, da sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen waren.

" Felix Felicis, " sprach sie das Passwort, so dass das Portrait zur Seite schwang, um ihr den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei zumachen.

" Danke für die heutigen Gespräche, Sie haben mir den heutigen Tag wirklich bereichert, " bedankte sie sich mit müdem Lächeln.

" Sie sind müde, wären Sie ganz bei sich, würden Sie das niemals sagen, " legte er eine theatralisch ernste Maske auf.

Sie lachte leise auf.

" Ich glaube ich bin noch ganz bei mir. "

" Wenn Sie morgen früh immer noch der Ansicht sind ich hätte Ihren Tag bereichert, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen, so dass ich sicher gehen kann, " zuckten seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

" Gute Nacht und einen erholsamen Schlaf, " wünschte er ihr.

" Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und süße Träume, " lächelten und zwinkerten ihre Augen ihn an.

Ihre Augen... Ein sattes, schönes, dunkles Braun was schon ins schwarze ging so dunkel war ihre Iris, aber dennoch nicht so schwarz wie seine.

Sie hatte einen besonderen Blick, einen der einen fesseln konnte.

So viele Gefühle konnte man in ihnen spielen sehen, aber dennoch hatte sie einen einzigartigen Blick.

Nur schwer konnte er sich von ihren Augen los reißen, dennoch schaffte er es, wandte sich um und ging, bis er gänzlich in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Ana sah ihm noch nach, stieg dann aber durchs Portraitloch und ging dann schnell in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich sofort ins Bett legte und einschlief...Fest wie ein Stein.

Einige Stockwerke unter ihr in den Kerkern, saß Severus in seinem Sessel und starrte ins Feuer.

Was war das nur für ein Tag gewesen?

Diese junge und außergewöhnliche Person, hatte sein Leben an einem Tag komplett verändert.

Sie hatte ihn sogar zum lächeln gebracht!

Sie hatte mit einer Leichtigkeit hinter die Fassade gesehen und das bemerkenswerteste daran war, dass sie ihn wirklich zu verstehen schien.

Sie hatte ihm angeboten ihr zu schreiben... Ob sie ihn wirklich mögen konnte?

Und es schien ihr keinerlei Sorgen zubereiten, dass die Prophezeiung besagt, sie würden verheiratet sein und Kinder haben.

Sie hatte wirklich eine süße Art an sich, die einen bezauberte...

Aber dennoch war sie nicht kindlich, im Gegenteil!

Sie war so reif und sprach wie eine erfahrene Frau.

Sie war so lebensfroh, doch konnte man erahnen, dass sie auch die Trauer nur zu gut kannte;

Man erkannte es in ihrem Blick, der so besonders und einzigartig war... Ein wenig Trauer lag immer in ihren Augen, wenn auch das Glitzern darin die Oberhand gewann.

Verdammt! Was dachte er jetzt an sie?

Wie ein verdammter Narr saß er hier und dachte über seine neue Schülerin nach!

Und wann hatte er je jemanden als süß und besonders erachtete?!

Nach kurzer Zeit fiel es ihm ein, er hatte nur Lily als besonders und süß erachtet...

Jetzt reichte es aber! Es war spät und auch für ihn Zeit sich zur Ruhe zu legen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog er sich nur aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Und auch er glitt, in wie Ana es ihm gewünscht hatte, süße Träume.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie ihr Wecker, der schon um sieben Uhr klingelte.

Völlig müde stapfte sie aus dem Bett ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Nach der Dusche rollte sie ihre Haare in ein Handtuch, so dass es wie ein Turban aussah, schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel und putzte sich die Zähne.

Schnell war sie fertig, kämmte sich und machte sich daran etwas zum anziehen zu finden.

Letztlich hatte sie sich für ein beige farbenes, knielanges Kleid entschieden und beigefarbene Pumps.

Sie sah in den Spiegel.

` Ja, so wird es gehen,' dachte sie bei sich.

Plötzlich fing der Spiegel an zusprechen, was sie mit Überraschung zur Kenntnis nahm.

" Süße, du siehst bezaubernd aus!

So wird dein Schatz dich garantiert nicht aus den Augen lassen, woho! "

Sie musste breit grinsen.

" Wen meinst du mit meinem Schatz? "

" Na, der Professor natürlich.

Schätzien, du kannst mich nicht anlügen, ich bin ein magischer Spiegel und kenne deine Gefühle.

Meist entscheidet man sich in der ersten Minute, ob man jemanden mag, oder eben nicht.

Und dich hat es gestern voll erwischt! " Meinte die weibliche Stimme des Spiegels.

" Das ist doch nur eine Schwärmerei, ich habe ihn doch erst gestern persönlich kennen gelernt, " stritt sie ab.

" Ja, aber Schätzien, dass ist der erste Schritt zur wahren Liebe. "

" Wenn du meinst," zuckte sie mit den Achseln, „ ich geh runter.

Bis heute Abend, " ging sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand zur Tür raus und legte einen Schutzzauber auf ihr Zimmer.

Unten angekommen trat sie in die Grosse Halle, wo aber nur Severus Snape am Lehrertisch saß.

Sie trat auf den Lehrertisch zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

" Guten Morgen, " grüßte sie und griff nach einem Toast.

" Guten Morgen, Ana, " nickte er ihr zu und goß sich Kaffee in die Tasse.

" Haben Sie gut geschlafen? " Erkundigte sie sich und strich sich Butter auf ihr Brot.

" Wenn Sie auf Ihre `süßen Träume ' aus wollen, ja habe ich, " grinste er in seine Tasse.

Merkwürdiger Weise fiel es ihm ihr gegenüber gar nicht mal so schwer, die Fassade fallen zulassen.

" Sie hatten also süße Träume...

Dann will ich mal hoffen, dass Sie von mir geträumt haben, " lächelte sie und strich sich noch ein wenig Marmelade aufs Brot.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

" Ich kann Sie beruhigen, ich habe jedenfalls nicht von einer anderen Frau geträumt, " lächelte er hämisch.

" Sie können tun und lassen was Sie wollen, vor allem weil man seine Träume nicht kontrollieren kann.

Hätten Sie von einer anderen Frau geträumt, dann wäre es halt so.

Ich habe da nichts zu sagen, Ihre Gedanken gehören Ihnen, " schenkte sie sich Tee ein.

" Ich hatte heute ein merkwürdiges Gespräch mit einem Spiegel, " wechselte sie gütiger Weise das Thema.

" Deshalb ist mein Spiegel nicht magisch, " nahm er einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

" Wissen Sie, ich finde meinen Spiegel ja eigentlich ganz nett...

Aber er kann Gefühle lesen und das kann lästig werden, " biss sie on ihrem Brot ab.

" Was hat Ihr Spiegel denn großartiges in Ihnen gelesen? " Fragte er sie in einem eigentlich uninteressiertem Ton, doch das war er nicht.

" Er... nicht so wichtig, " trank sie von ihrem Tee.

" Morgen kommen Ihre kleinen Freunde, dann können Sie sich ins Vergnügen stürzen, " bemerkte er ihr unwohl sein und wechselte das Thema.

" Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis sie da sind, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich auch ab und an mal meine Ruhe brauche und das wird schwer mit Ron, " aß sie weiter.

" Ihre Ruhe bekommen Sie mit Sicherheit, auch wenn Sie dafür in die Bibliothek, an den See, oder in Ihr Zimmer flüchten müssen... Und ich denke nicht, das Weasley der einzige Störenfried sein wird. "

" Ja... Vor allem habe ich als Schulsprecherin Anforderungen zu erfüllen, " hielt sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und gähnte.

" Haben Sie nicht gut geschlafen? "

" Doch, doch, aber wenig.

Ich bin um sieben aufgestanden, sodass ich um acht Uhr hier sein konnte, " begründete sie ihr Gähnen.

" Verstehe...Wissen Sie was mich ehrlich verwundert? Die Tatsache, dass Sie im Orden sind und waren, seid sie dreizehn sind. Das jüngste Mitglied überhaupt, " sah er sie unverwandt an.

" Ja, diese Tatsache hat auch Hermine und die anderen verwundert.

Ich musste schon einige Missionen erfüllen, aber glücklicher Weise ist immer alles gut gegangen, " berichtete sie und nahm sich eine Birne.

" Welche Missionen? " Zog Snape die Augenbrauen zusammen.

" Zum Beispiel das eine Mal, als ich eine Anhängerin Voldemort spielen musste, um einen Todesser in die Fänge zubekommen.

Dieser sitzt jetzt in Askaban, " lieferte sie ihm ein Beispiel.

" Sie haben sich schutzlos einem Todesser gegenüber gestellt? " Wurde Snapes Mine noch ernster.

" Sozusagen, ja.

Ich habe ihn glauben lassen ich sei eine Todesserin, die einen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord für ihn hat.

Mit Schauspiel, Überzeugungs- Talent und Geschick habe ich es dann auch geschafft," biss sie in die Birne.

" Sie haben Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und der Orden hat das zugelassen und unterstützt? "

" Sie tun nichts anderes, wenn Sie zu Todessertreffen gehen.

Sie riskieren ebenfalls Ihr Leben, " erinnerte sie ihn.

" Das ist nicht im geringsten vergleichbar...

Hatten Sie denn keine Angst? " Fragte er mit ungerührter Mine.

" Wovor denn, vor einem Todesser der Ahnungslos ist?

Nein, Angst hatte ich nicht.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich gestern Abend mehr Angst verspürt habe als ich alleine durch den Gryffindor- Turm in mein Zimmer stapfen musste, als während des Auftrages. "

" Wie alt waren Sie bei Ihrer Mission? "

" Ich war vierzehn hatte aber einen Alterungs-Trank zu mir genommen.

Ich sah aus, wie eine mittedreißig Jährige, " schilderte sie und aß ihre Birne auf.

" Warum hat der Orden das Leben von Merlins Nachfahrin aufs Spiel gesetzt? "

" Weil ich gut trainiert war und so gut wie keine Gefahr bestand.

Und es wäre ja nicht so, als ob ich mich dagegen gewehrt hätte.

Ich wollte den Auftrag und werde auch weiterhin Aufträge erfüllen...

Vielleicht nicht mehr so oft alleine, aber dennoch. "

" Sind Sie des Lebens müde?

Wenn Bellatrix, Greyback, Yaxley, oder Lucius Sie in die Finger bekommen, dann sind Sie eine tote Frau, " sah er sie bitter ernst an. Seine Stimme blieb allerdings ruhig.

" Niemand wird mich umbringen, erst recht nicht jemand der Malfoy Familie.

Gut, Lucius Malfoy hat etwas gegen meinen Blutstatus, aber Narzissa und Draco gehören zu meinem Freundeskreis..." Erwiderte sie eilig/rapide.

" Draco und Narzissa habe ich auch nicht gemeint, die sind harmlos, aber Bellatrix, Greyback, Yaxley und wie bereits gesagt auch schon Lucius, sind alles andere als harmlos.

Nehmen Sie nur Aufträge an, in denen Sie nicht alleine verwickelt sind, wenn Sie schon solch einen Drang haben sich in Schwierigkeiten zubringen, " versuchte er ihr einzutrichtern.

" Ich weiß wovon ich spreche, Ana und das aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich musste schon dabei zusehen, wie sie unschuldige Menschen mit Rücksichtslosigkeit und Brutalität geschändet und ermordet haben. "

" Ich weiß, aber ich werde mich nicht blind in Gefahren stürzen, zumindest das kann ich versichern.

Und jetzt lassen Sie uns über etwas anderes sprechen, dass nicht so gefahrvolle Dinge beinhaltet wie ermordet zu werden, " drehte sie ihren Stuhl vollkommen in seine Richtung, was ihn wirklich zu amüsieren schien, da seine Augen zufunkeln begannen.

" Ich lasse Ihnen gerne den Vortritt, " nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

" Ich hatte heute vor in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, ich wollte nicht alleine gehen.

Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust und Zeit mitzukommen? " Fragte sie ihn. Tatsächlich wollte sie nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen, da es ab Morgen Abend schwierig werden würde sich zutreffen.

Er schien zuüberlegen, dann schließlich nickte er langsam.

" Ich müsste auch noch Trankzutaten besorgen...

Wann hatten Sie vor zu gehen? "

" Ich passe mich da Ihnen an. Ich habe noch nicht die Lizenz zum apparieren, also müssten Sie uns dorthin apparieren. "

" Wenn das so ist, schlage ich vor wir treffen uns ins zwei Stunden an den Toren von Hogwarts, also um elf Uhr. " ( Mittlerweile war es nämlich schon neun Uhr )

" Einverstanden, " nickte sie.

" Waren Sie denn schon mal in der Winkelgasse? "

" Selbstverständlich.

In Deutschland ist die Auswahl und das Ambiente nicht so wie hier in Großbritannien, also sind meine Schulleiterin und ich immer mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin gelangt.

Was glauben Sie woher ich meinen Zauberstab habe?

Ich wollte einen von Olivanders und nicht aus Deutschland, " lächelte sie.

" Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab von Olivanders...

Aus welchen Materialien besteht Ihr Zauberstab wenn ich fragen darf? "

Ihn interessierte es viel zu sehr, als dass er sich diese Frage hätte verkneifen können.

" Aus dunklem Rosenholz mit leichtem Rotstich...

Nur meine damalige Schulleiterin, Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall wissen es...

Olivander hat bei meinem Zauberstab etwas völlig neues ausprobiert.

Er hat in den Zauberstab der jetzt mir gehört, nicht nur einen Kern genutzt, er hat sowohl Einhornhaar und Phoenixfeder, als auch Drachenherzfaser benutzt.

Das Einhornhaar in meinem Zauberstab war auch nicht von einem normalen Einhorn, sondern das Einhorn von Merlin.

Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, wurden ja drei Einhornhaare (Strähnen) von Merlins Einhorn gefunden, aber nur zwei stehen im Museum des Merlins in einer Vitrine...

Das kommt daher, weil sich Olivander hat hinreißen lassen, eines dieser Haare zu entwenden, bevor sie in die Vitrine gelegt wurden.

Die Drachenherzfaser in meinem Zauberstab, stammt von einem Opalaugen-Drachen, die schönste und seltenste Drachenrasse die existiert, und die Phoenixfeder stammt von der Mutter von Fawkes ( Dumbledores Phoenix) bzw. ( Die Mutter vom Phoenix von Albus Dumbledore ).

Mein Zauberstab lässt sich nur von mir nutzen, auch wenn ich sterbe, arbeitet er mit niemandem, außer wenn ich Kinder habe mit ihnen... Aber damit meine Kinder mit ihm hantieren können, muss ich erst mal gestorben sein, den der Zauberstab gehört zu mir und macht Teil von mir, " erklärte sie und schien in ihren Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, als sie nieder auf ihre Hände sah während sie redete.

" Das klingt ja mächtiger als der Elderstab, " wirkte er ehrfürchtig und nachdenklich zugleich.

" Hat Olivander den Stab für Sie angefertigt, oder hat der Zauberstab Sie erwählt? "

" Wie bereits gesagt, hat Olivander das Einhornhaar entwendet, bevor es im Museum ausgestellt wurde.

Da die Haare von Merlins Einhorn schon seit über siebzehn Jahren im Museum ausgestellt sind, liegt es nahe, dass er ihn (den Zauberstab) nicht für mich angefertigt hat.

Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich mit zwoelf in Olivanders laden kam...

Ich ging gerade Wegs auf die Theke/ den Tresen zu, als Olivander plötzlich aus einer Ecke trat.

Er musterte mich genaustens und eindringlich.

Dann, ganz langsam kam er um den Tresen auf mich zu und sah mir in die Augen.

Er fragte mich nach meinem Namen und nickte knapp, anschließend musste ich duzende von Zauberstäben ausprobieren, die den Laden nur zerstörten.

Dann beschloss er mich einer Unterfragung zu unterziehen und fragte mich nach meinen Interessen, meinen Charaktereigenschaften und alles möglichem aus...

Schließlich verschwand er, um kurz darauf mit meinem jetzigen Zauberstab zurück zukommen.

Als ich den Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, ertönte wundervoller Gesang, Wind blies mir durch die Haare und ein bunter Schein erschien auf mir und um mich.

Als sich dieser Effekt gelegt hatte, staunte Olivander nicht schlecht... Wenn Sie mich fragen, nicht verwunderlich wenn man sich überlegt, dass solch ein mächtiger Zauberstab ein zwoelf jähriges Mädchen erwählt.

Immerhin brauchte man viel Macht, um von ausgerechnet diesem Zauberstab erwählt worden zu sein, denn nur ein talentierter und fähiger Magier konnte ihn für sich gewinnen.

Olivander berichtete mir von den Besonderheiten dieses Zauberstabes und erzählte mir, dass er diese Art von Zauberstab angefertigt habe für Jemanden, der eines Tages großes vollbringen würde...

Nun ja, jetzt ist er in meinem Besitz, " endete sie mit ihrem Bericht.

Während sie erzählt hatte, hatte Severus/ Snape an ihren Lippen gehangen und aufmerksam zugehört.

Es war wirklich interessant was sie zu sagen hatte, denn wer konnte schon behaupten von so etwas zu erfahren?

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und reichte ihn ihm.

Snape begutachtete jedes Detail des Zauberstabes, die wunderschönen Muster, der dünne Goldstreifen am Kopf des Zauberstabes ( Griff ), die kleine Perle über eben diesem goldenen Streifen, das edle Aussehen, einfach jeden Zentimeter.

" Der Zauberstab passt zu Ihnen, " gab er ihn ihr wieder zurück.

" Danke... Der Zauberstab wäre eigentlich unbezahlbar, ich glaube das ganze Vermögen des Ministeriums wäre nicht ausreichend, aber Olivander schenkte ihn mir.

Er sagte der Zauberstab sucht sich nur einen würdigen Besitzer und da er sich einst geschworen hatte diesen besondersten aller Zauberstäbe für einen normalen Preis an die erwählte Person zu verkaufen, er mich aber schnell in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, schenkte er ihn mir, " wirkte sie entzückt.

" Sie hatten unverschämtes Glück. "

" Wenn Sie das sagen... " Erhob sie sich und rückte den Stuhl wieder gerade.

" Um elf an den Toren, bis später, " nickte sie ihm zu, ging die wenigen Treppen von der Lehrertisch-Anhöhe/Tribüne runter und lief zum Ausgang der Grossen Halle, als ihr Albus Dumbledore und Minerva gerade entgegen kamen.

" Guten Morgen, schon gefrühstückt? "

" Guten Morgen, Albus, Minerva.

Ja, ich habe schon gefrühstückt und werde jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen, " lächelte sie ihnen freundlich zu.

" Tu das, ein Spaziergang kann reinigend wirken, " klopfte er ihr sachte auf Schulter.

Ana nickte zustimmend.

" Ich wünsche dir ein gutes Frühstück und Ihnen natürlich auch, Prof. McGonagall, " sagte sie noch und war auch schon aus den Flügeltüren der Grossen Halle verschwunden.

Keine Sekunde nach ihrem Verschwinden später, kam auch Snape mit einem gemurmelten: " Morgen, " an Dumbledore und McGonagall vorbei und ging zur Tür raus.

" Was war das denn? " Fragte Minerva den Schulleiter erstaunt.

" Das meine Liebe war Severus, " zwinkerten sein Augen ihr zu.

" Ach, Albus! Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine! Seit wann kommt Severus in den Ferien in der Halle frühstücken? "

" Seit eine gewisse Person ihm Anlass dazu gibt. " Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Lehrertisch und ließ Minerva verdattert stehen.

Der Weilen spazierte Ana mit ihren beiden Schuhen in der einen Hand und ihrem Zauberstab in der anderen am Seeufer entlang.

Sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Wasser und ließ aus dem Wasser zwei Figuren entstehen, die über der Wasserfläche neben ihr her tanzten während sie lief.

Die Figuren waren aus purem Wasser, waren verbunden mit dem Wasser und ließen ein Rauschen vernehmen, wenn sie einen Schritt nach vorne tanzten.

Sie schienen Walzer zutanzen und es hatte etwas beruhigendes fand sie.

" Tun Sie das öfter? " Erklang die anziehende, männliche Stimme von Severus Snape hinter ihr.

Erschreckt drehte sie sich um, wobei die Figuren sich wieder zu normalem, ruhigen Wasser auflösten.

Er zog eine Augenbraue ob ihrer Schreckhaftigkeit hoch.

" So schreckhaft? "

" Eher überrascht... Ich mag keine Überraschungen. "

" Da sind wir schon zwei, " trat er neben sie und forderte sie somit auf weiter zulaufen.

" Und? Tun Sie das öfter? " Zeigte er auf das nun stille Wasser des Sees.

" Manchmal... Auf Schloss von Koenigstein gab es auch einen See, aber er hat mich nicht so angezogen wie dieser hier.

Hier ist es ruhig und angenehm... Es ist fast schon idyllisch, wenn man mal von der angsteinflössenden Tiefe dieses Sees absieht, " lächelte sie mild.

" Mit der Ruhe wird es schnell vorbei sein wenn die Schülerschaft eintrifft, und das auch am See.

Erst ab dem frühen Abend wird es wieder ruhig hier, meist gehen die Schüler um diese Zeit ihren dämlichen Spielchen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nach. "

" Apropos dämliche Spielchen, wussten Sie, dass es ein Spiel gibt, dass " Snape Explodiert " heißt? "

Er blickte finster.

" Ja, das ist mir bekannt.

Dieser Haufen nichts nütziger Dummköpfe sollte sich so kreativ im Unterricht beteiligen wie in ihren Spielerfindungen, dann hätten Sie sicherlich nur `Ohnegleichen´. "

" Mit Sicherheit, " grinste sie.

" Ich hatte da so eine Idee... Wie wäre es mit einer Expedition, eine Art Ausflug, die Sie mit unserem Zaubertrankkurs machen könnten?

Es gibt einen längst vergessenen Trank, den Salvare Vidikum...

Er hilft effektiv und schnell bei Wundheilungen und man sagt sogar, er würde vor dem Todesfluch schützen.

Eine der Zutaten ist aber die Ajuda-Pflanze.

Sie befindet sich in den Bergen von Norwegen und ist sehr selten.

Auf den Bergen kann man zwar seine Zauberstäbe nicht nutzen, weil das ein Geschützter Ort ist damit keine Massen an Ajuda-Pflanzen gepflückt werden können, aber es wäre trotzdem etwas besonderes.

Oh, und ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es so kalt dort im Winter ist, dass man fast erfriert. "

" Das kann ich mit diesen Dummköpfen nicht machen, dass verlangt nach zuviel Disziplin.

Aber ich hatte vor einiger Zeit auch etwas über diesen Trank gelesen und wollte ihn mir genauer ansehen.

Vielleicht lässt sich da etwas machen, so dass wir beide gemeinsam an einem Wochenende in die Berge gehen können, um die Ajuda-Pflanze zu pflücken, " sah er sie von der Seite her an, während sie weiter liefen.

" Das klingt gut, " nickte sie und sah auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

Severus sah ihren Blick auf die Uhr und konnte sich schon denken an was sie gerade dacht.

" In einer halben Stunde hatten wir vor uns am Tor zutreffen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach schon in die Winkelgasse gehen? " Schlug er vor.

" Im Grunde genommen keine schlechte Idee, aber ich habe meine Jacke nicht dabei."

" Sie sind doch eine kluge junge Löwin, denken Sie nach. "

Sie sah ihn fragend an, bis es ihr plötzlich einfiel.

" Natürlich, wie dumm von mir, " schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, sah sich auf dem Boden um, entdeckte ein Blatt und zauberte sich daraus ein süßes, braunes Jäckchen.

" Jetzt können wir los, " sah sie zu ihm auf.

In diesem Moment wollte er ihr einfach nur mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange streichen, so weiss wie Mehl schien ihre Haut und ebenso weich und zart noch dazu.

Er musste es sich wirklich verkneifen, auch wenn Dumbledore es sogar freuen würde, aber er durfte seinem Drang sie zu berühren nicht nachgeben.

Darum nickte er nur knapp und lief weiter.

" Ich habe eine Frage an Sie, die mich wirklich sehr beschäftigt, " begann sie nach Minuten langer Stille, die allerdings nicht unbehaglich war.

" Nur zu..." Forderte er sie auf ihre Frage zustellen, sah aber geradeaus und nicht zu ihr.

" ...Wenn wir laut der Prophezeiungen und Albus nach sowieso zusammen kommen würden, auch ohne Albus Mitteilung, dann... müssten wir doch irgendeine gemeinsame Geschichte haben, nicht?

Das heißt, wir hätten nicht nur einen gemeinsamen Weg der uns auch zusammen führt, sondern Ihnen müsste auch etwas an mir zugesagt haben, außer mein Aussehen, sonst hätten Sie ja keine Familie mit mir gegründet... "

" Und was genau wollen Sie von mir wissen?

Die Geschichte, oder der gemeinsame Weg wie Sie ihn bezeichnen, den gab es noch nicht, das heißt er liegt in unseren Händen.

Mal einmal abgesehen davon... Worauf wollen Sie anspielen, wenn Sie mir versuchen vor Augen führen, dass ich Sie nicht nur Ihres mir zusagenden Aussehens wegen geliebt habe... Oder da es ja in der Zukunft liegen sollte, lieben werde? " Lief er mit undurchschaubarer Mine weiter.

" Mal eines nach dem Anderen...

Ich denke das letztere wird weniger Aufwand benötigen, deshalb werde ich mich erst in dieser Erklärung üben.

Mir haben Sie gesagt, dass Sie mich attraktiv finden, nachdem Sie nach Dumbledores Rat gehandelt haben...

Ich weiß sonst hätten Sie es mir gegenüber nie geäußert, aber na ja.

Jedenfalls meinte ich mit meiner Aussage, dass Sie doch noch etwas anderes bewegt haben muss, um mich in Zukunft zu lieben... "

Nach einer kurzen Pause in der Severus zu überlegt haben schien, antwortete er.

" Sie wollen also wissen, was ich sonst noch an Ihnen schätze...

Ich kann nur davon sprechen, was ich bisher an Ihnen zu schätzen gewusst habe. "

Eine Pause entstand, bis Ana sich fragte ob er noch weiter reden/ sprechen würde.

" Und? Was haben Sie bisher an mir zu schätzen gewusst? "

Snape musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

" So ungeduldig?... "

Ana sah ihn böse an.

" Also gut, " lächelte er für sie kaum merklich.

" Bis jetzt ist mir Ihre angenehme und besondere Art aufgefallen. Sie sind intelligent und sehr begabt/talentiert, "

bei dieser Aussage von ihm lächelte sie.

" Sie haben ein wundervolles Lächeln, " fügte er hinzu, was sie entzückt noch breiter Lächeln und ihre Augen leuchten ließ.

" Sie sind mir gegenüber Ehrlich, haben einen besonderen Blick, sind herzlich und aufmerksam, haben eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, sie besitzen Humor, haben Mut und Durchsetzungs- Vermögen...

Und ich bin sicher, Sie haben noch viele weitere Vorzüge...

Dumbledore hat der Lehrerschaft ja schon viele aufgezählt, " sah er sie belustigt an.

Gerade waren sie an den Toren angekommen.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und schon waren die Tore Hogwarts offen.

Als sie hinaus getreten waren, schlossen sich das Tor von selbst und Ana wusste, dass man von hier aus wieder apparieren konnte.

" Professor, was ist wenn jemand uns zusammen sieht?

Einer von der Presse, oder ein Schüler?

Ich meine... jeder kennt Sie und es wird dann viel Aufsehen erregt werden, " fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

" Sollen sie doch tun, was sie wollen. Sie und ich müssen in die Winkelgasse und werden uns nicht von diesen Leuten davon abhalten lassen, nur weil sie sich die Mäuler darüber zerreißen werden, " meinte er in ganz ruhigem Ton, als würde er gerade die Einkaufsliste vorlesen.

" Man wird sagen wir hätten eine Beziehung und zwar eine, die über das Lehrer- Schüler- Verhältnis hinaus geht, " wirkte sie hin und her gerissen.

Jetzt sah er sie direkt an, denn bisher hatte er alles mögliche angesehen, nur nicht sie.

" Seien Sie ehrlich zu sich selbst... Wenn wir ein ganz normales Lehrer- Schüler- Verhältnis zueinander hätten, hätten wir uns Gestern weder etwas über eine gemeinsame Prophezeiung von Dumbledore anhören müssen, noch hätten wir Gestern Abend in meinen privaten Räumlichkeiten am Kamin gesessen und uns unterhalten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir jetzt gemeinsam zur Winkelgasse gehen wollen würden. " Er seufzte.

" Wir sind uns schon deutlich näher gekommen, als es für Professoren und Schüler üblich ist, " sah er sie ernst an.

" Ja... aber das soll doch nicht die ganze Zaubererwelt wissen.

Das Ministerium wird der Sache nach gehen und Sie nach Askaban schicken...

Ich will nicht, dass Sie nach Askaban gehen! " Sah sie ihn traurig an.

Ein unerklärliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

Sein Herz schien sich Gestern einen halben Millimeter geöffnet zu haben, aber nun zersprang fast das ganze Schloss davor.

Konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich um ihn besorgt war?

Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, zumindest nicht so.

Niemand hatte sich je um ihn gesorgt... Mal abgesehen von Albus.

Aber Albus spielte für ihn eher eine väterliche Rolle und das was Ana, diese blutjunge Frau ihm gerade schenkte, war durchaus mehr, als Albus ihm je geben könnte.

Die Sorge von Ana überwog einfach die Sorgen von Albus um das tausendfache.

Er formte seine Lippen zu einem geraden Strich und kräuselte die Lippen.

" Die Regeln von Hogwarts besagen, dass wenn man ernste Absichten auf eine Heirat mit einer Schülerin ab dem sechzehnten Lebensjahr hat, es keine Straftat ist.

Und das Ministerium hätte sich da nicht einzumischen, dass obliegt allein dem Schulleiter, " teilte er ihr mit.

" Das heißt, Sie haben vor sich ganz ungeniert mit mir zuzeigen? "

" Meine Güte, Sie hören sich ja an als ob ich vor hätte Sie vor der gesamten Zaubererwelt zu küssen.

Wir werden nur neben einander gehen, Freitas mehr nicht, " meinte er grimmig.

" Warum fahren Sie mich jetzt so an? " Fragte sie ihn in ruhigem Ton und sah ihn dabei mit fragendem Blick an.

Verdammt! Niemand fragte ihn je warum er sich so verhielt, wie er sich nun mal verhielt, das war so, weil sich keiner traute.

Er erniedrigte Jemanden? Er provozierte oder war ungerecht? Dann war es ebenso und dann gab es kein warum!

Aber sie traute sich ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen, wollte ihn verstehen und den Grund dafür wissen.

Aber die Frage war berechtigt, warum fuhr er sie eigentlich an?...

War es weil Sie ihn auf etwas ansprach, dass ihn selbst verwunderte, oder wegen der gesamten Situation zu wissen, dass sie mehr über einen wusste als alle Anderen mal abgesehen vom Schulleiter?

Vielleicht doch die Tatsache, dass sie dabei war sich in sein Herz zu schleichen, oder, dass Albus ihm von dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung erzählen musste und er nun wusste, dass er eine Zukunft mit der jungen Frau vor sich haben würde... Die junge Frau die zeitgleich seine Schülerin war?!

Er wusste es einfach nicht.

" Vergessen Sie es und lassen Sie uns endlich apparieren, " bot er ihr einen Arm dar.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder freundlicher, als ob sie ihm seinen kleinen Ausrutscher verziehen hätte und sie lächelte minimal als sie seinen Arm ergriff und plötzlich spürte, wie sie weg apparierten.

Fünf Sekunden später, standen sie vor Madam Malkins Laden.


	7. Chapter 7

* Das 7 Kapitel von Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe ist da!

Severus und Ana kommen sich ein Stückchen näher 3 . 3

Viel Spaß!

Auch diesmal muss ich euch leider mit der Bitte um Reviews belästigen =) *

Noch immer mit leichtem Schwindelgefühl, hielt sie sich an Snapes Schulter fest.

" Geht es Ihnen wieder gut? " Fragte er sie nach einer Weile und legte ihr eine Hand an den Rücken.

Sie nickte und ließ wieder von ihm ab, allerdings nicht ohne seine Hand an ihrem Rücken zu registrieren.

" In welchen Laden wollen Sie als erstes? " Fragte er sie.

" Wir stehen schon vor Madam Malkins Laden und da ich da sowieso hin wollte, liegt es am nächsten dort als erstes hinzu gehen, " beschloss sie.

" Sie bekommen mich aber nicht dazu, Sie modisch zu beraten, " meinte er trocken, als sie den Laden betraten.

Ein rothaariger und ein schwarzhaariger Junge standen an einem Kleiderständer voller Sommerkleider.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge in dem Gryffindor Umhang griff nach einem der Sommerkleidchen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als die beiden das Glöckchen klirren hörten, dass neue Kundschaft signalisierte, drehten sich die beiden um.

Überrascht stellte Ana fest, dass es Harry und Ron waren.

" Ana? " Fragten die beiden ungläubig wie aus einem Mund.

" Jungs! " Grinste Ana über beide Ohren und nahm sie nach einander in die Arme.

Völlig perplex starrten sie auf einen Punkt hinter Ana, was sie selbstverständlich merkte und sich umdrehte, um Severus ernste Mine zu erblicken.

" Tragen Sie neuerdings Kleidchen, Potter?! " Stachelte Snape ihn an.

Man sah Harry seine Wut an, doch er riss sich zusammen.

Ana warf Severus nur einen bittenden/ flehenden Blick zu und hoffte, dass er damit aufhören würde Harry zu provozieren.

" Was macht Ihr hier Jungs?

Müsstet ihr nicht eigentlich schon längst eure Schulsachen zusammen haben? " Sah sie die beiden tadelnd an.

" Doch, aber Hermine musste sich kurzfristig noch einen Umhang `restaurieren' lassen, " erklärte Harry ihr, nicht ohne mehrmals zu Snape zusehen.

" Warum das denn? "

" Jetzt bekommst du einen Klaps, " wandte Harry sich schadenfreudig an Ron, um sich dann wieder an Ana zu wenden und ihr zu antworten.

" Ron hat es irgendwie hinbekommen ihren Umhang in Flammen zusetzen, " lächelte Harry, wissend was jetzt passieren würde.

" Was hast du? " Fragte sie ungläubig.

Und wie von Harry erwartet, gab Ana Ron einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

" Bist du denn irre geworden?! Ronald Billius Weasley! Wirklich nur du bekommst so einen Mist auf die Reihe, " schüttelte Ana den Kopf und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte.

Ron hob seine Arme in die Luft wie um sich zu verteidigen.

" Hey! Das war doch nicht mit Absicht! " Versuchte er sich raus zu reden.

" Wie soll man denn bitte so was hin bekommen/ kriegen? "

" Jaaa, da siehst du mal, da braucht man ne Menge Talent, " lächelte Ron und wusste, dass er sie so zum lachen bringen konnte.

Ana fing leise an zu lachen.

" Ron, du spinnst! "

Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder an Harry.

" Sag mal, wo ist Hermine? "

Plötzlich hörte man ein Fluchen aus einer der Umkleidekabinen, in ungefähr zehn Metern Entfernung:

" Verdammter Scheiß! Ron! Ron?! "

" Was ist? " Seufzte der Rothaarige genervt.

" Ich bringe dich um! Ohne Witz, ich bringe dich um, Ron! Man... Das passt nicht " Drohte Hermines Stimme und verzweifelte dann als sie behauptete, der Umhang würde nicht passen.

Sie riss den Umhang der Kabine auf und stürmte mit entnervter Mine auf sie zu, als sie Ana und Severus sah.

Sie entschied sich wie immer, den Lehrer höflich zu grüßen.

" Guten Tag, Professor, " nickte sie ihm zu.

" Miss Granger, " sagte er nur matt und schien kein Interesse an... an was eigentlich? An allem?! Ja genau. An allem zu haben.

" Ana! " Umarmte Hermine Ana erfreut.

" Ich habe von Rons Missgeschick gehört...

Und mittlerweile auch deine Verzweiflung, was ist denn mit deinem Umhang? "

" Der will einfach nicht passen.

Es ist völlig suspekt, ich habe es mit allen Zaubern versucht. "

" Suspekt? " Fragte Ron nur und bekam von gleichzeitig zwei Frauen eine Standpauke zuhören.

" Klappe! "

" Ich hab ja nichts gesagt, " erhob Ron seine abwährend seine Hände.

" Wo ist Madam Malkins? " Erkundigte sich Ana bei Hermine.

" Im Lager, sie müsste gleich kommen. "

" Hat Sie den Umhang denn nicht noch in anderen Größen?

Sie fertigt doch sonst immer per Maß an?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

" Nein, dass ist der alte Umhang den Ron angefackelt hat.

Ich konnte ihn reparieren, aber er scheint kürzer und enger geworden zu sein, als wäre er eingelaufen. "

" Ich glaube ich kenne einen Zauber, der vielleicht bei deinem Umhang-Problem hilft," nahm sie Hermine den zu kleinen Umhang ab.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf den Umhang.

" Grande Minimus, " sprach sie den Zauber, der den Umhang nur ein klein wenig größer werden ließ.

" An den habe ich gar nicht gedacht, " sah Hermine sie dankbar an.

" Manchmal habe ich auch meine Blockaden, " lächelte Ana und gab ihr ihren Umhang zurück.

" Was machst du eigentlich hier mit Snape? " Verlangte Ron lautstark zu wissen.

" Ich bin mit ihm hier, weil ich es will Ron, " stand Ana zu dem was sie wollte.

" Das ist nicht dein Ernst... " Meinte jetzt auch Harry.

" Kommt Jungs, wir sollten gehen, " drängte Hermine die beiden aus dem Laden und sah Ana fragend an.

Schnell flüsterte sie Hermine etwas ins Ohr.

" Er ist zu mir ganz anders als zu Anderen...

Dumbledore hat uns von einer Prophezeiung erzählt die besagt, dass Severus Snape und ich eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werden, ebenso wie Kinder... Du darfst niemandem davon erzählen, NIEMANDEM... Nur noch Ginny, sonst niemandem, sag auch ihr sie soll wirklich niemandem davon erzählen. "

Hermine versuchte sich ihre Fassungslosigkeit nicht anmerken zulassen und nickte nur, bevor sie mit einem:

" Wir sehen uns Morgen in Hogwarts, " mit den Jungs aus der Tür verschwand.

Sofort drehte Ana sich zu Snape um.

" Es tut mir leid, dass Sie sich das hier antun mussten, " sah sie ihn entschuldigend an.

" Ich fand es eigentlich ganz interessant zu zusehen, wie Sie Weasley einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf

verpassen, " setzte er sich in den Sessel, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Sie hörten Schritte und sahen schließlich, wie Madam Malkins hinter den Tresen trat.

" Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun? " Fragte diese freundlich.

" Guten Tag... Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur einige neue Oberteile zulegen, weil der größte Teil meiner Pullover, Blusen und Tuniken nicht mehr die neusten sind..." Trat Ana aufgeschlossen freundlich an den Tresen.

" Ich müsste noch einige Lieferungen kontrollieren...Ich denke Sie werden meine Hilfe nicht benötigen, aber falls doch etwas sein sollte, reicht es nach mir zurufen... Bevor ich mich wieder zurück zum Lagerraum begebe... Ich glaube ich habe da etwas für Sie, dass Ihnen wirklich, wirklich gut stehen wird.

Eine Einzel Anfertigung... " Lächelte die ältere Dame sie mütterlich an, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab der aus sehr hellem, beinahe/fast weißem Holz gefertigt war und schon erschien ein weinrotes, wunderschönes Oberteil aus Samt.

" Mr. Snape... Schön Sie wieder zusehen, möchten Sie einen Kaffee, oder einen Tee?" Fragte Madam Malkins ihn.

" Madam Malkins, " nickte er ihr höflich zu seiner Begrüßung, " ein Tee wäre gut. "

Sofort erschien eine Tasse Tee auf dem kleinen Tischen, dass neben dem Sessel auf dem er saß stand.

" Kommen Sie dann alleine klar, oder haben Sie noch Fragen, ein Anliegen, oder Wünsche? "

" Sie können ruhig Ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, Madam Malkins wir kommen alleine klar," meinte Ana freundlich und sah ihr zu, wie sie wieder verschwand.

Ana besah sich das weinrote Oberteil und legte es wieder auf den Tresen.

" Dann mal an die Arbeit, " stieß sie die Luft aus und ging zu einem von unzähligen Kleiderständern, der mit Oberteilen bestückt war.

Sofort fand sie einen Winter-Strick-Pullover in grün und legte ihn schon mal für sich zur Seite, schließlich würde es bis zum Winter nicht mehr lange dauern und so hatte sie schon mal etwas warmes.

Sie suchte weiter... Während ihrer Suche nach in Frage kommenden Oberteilen, saß Snape immer noch im Sessel und las sich nun den Tagespropheten durch für den er beim Frühstück keinen Gedanken übrig gehabt hatte.

Wer die beiden so gesehen hätte, würde mal von Anas Alter abgesehen meinen, die beiden wären schon seit Jahren verheiratet. Ein traumhaftes Bild gaben sie ab, er sitzt im Sessel, ließt den Tagespropheten und wartet geduldig und sie sucht sich durch die Kleidung durch.

Eigentlich war Ana ja kein Modepüppchen das jede Woche shoppen geht, aber sie hatte neue Oberteile wirklich nötig und da machte sie auch keinen Halt vor.

Als sie zufrieden mit ihrer Auswahl von ungefähr zehn Oberteilen war, wollte sie sie anprobieren.

" Professor...? " Er sah von der Zeitung auf.

" Ich werde mich kurz in der Kabine umziehen und bin gleich wieder da, " hielt sie die gesamten zehn Oberteile in ihren Händen.

Er nickte und sah ihr noch hinterher bis sie in der Kabine verschwunden war und blickte wieder auf die Zeitung herab.

Wenig später kam Ana mit dem grünen Strickpullover angezogen zurück und einer schwarzen Hose, da sie ja in einem Kleid gekommen war und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, der gar nicht so weit von dem Sessel entfernt war in dem Snape saß.

Dieser Pullover gefiel Severus außer ordentlich gut.

Nicht nur, dass der Pullover die Farbe des Hauses Slytherins trug, seines Hauses, sonder er stand ihr auch noch wirklich sehr, sehr gut.

Warum dachte er darüber nach?!

Mit einem nicken in den Spiegel ging sie wieder in die Kabine und kam auch schnell wieder mit einem anderen Oberteil am Leibe wieder raus und trat vor den Spiegel.

Es war das weinrote Samt-Oberteil, dass ihre Schultern frei legte

Die Ärmel waren lang, waren aber so mit dem Ausschnitt zusammen gearbeitet, dass die Schultern frei lagen.

Es stand ihr so traumhaft, als ob es für sie entworfen worden wäre.

Snape stand auf und trat hinter sie, aber ließ genug Platz zwischen ihnen. ( Eine halbe Armeslänge stand er entfernt hinter ihr )

Er sah sie vor sich im Spiegel und sich selbst, wie er weiter hinten hinter ihr stand.

Sie war nicht nur eine besondere und wirklich liebenswerte Persönlichkeit, sondern auch eine Schönheit und das Oberteil was sie gerade trug, unterstrich dies.

Er beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper soweit nach vorne, dass er ihr ins linke Ohr flüstern/ hauchen konnte:

" Es steht Ihnen. "

Im ersten Moment versteifte sie sich, lächelte aber.

Da Snape sich nach seiner Aussage wieder zurückgezogen hatte indem er wieder eine halbe Armeslänge hinter ihr stand, blieb sie weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, machte aber mit ihrem linken Zeigefinger über ihrer Schulter ein " Komm-her- Zeichen", so dass er sich wieder zu ihr vorlehnte.

Da seine Wange ihre fast streifte, konnte er sie hören, als sie flüsterte:

" Gefällt es Ihnen? " Er grinste über ihre Worte und strich nur mit seiner Nase, an ihrer frei gelegten Schulter entlang.

Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, wie allein diese kleine Geste von ihm sie erregte.

" Er ist wie für Sie gemacht... Und jetzt probieren Sie nichts mehr an, weil Ihnen alles zu passen scheint, " ließ er von ihr ab und trank seinen Tee zu Ende.

Sie fuhr aus ihrer Starre und beeilte sich in die Kabine zukommen, damit sie sich wieder ihr Kleid anziehen, anschließend bezahlen und dann aus dem Laden konnten.

Nachdem sie einmal nach Madam Malkins gerufen hatten, war sie auch schon gekommen und hatte das Geld entgegen genommen.

" Wohin wollen Sie nun? " Fragte er sie wieder auf der Strasse der Winkelgasse.

" Ich denke, das überlasse ich Ihnen. "

" Dann gehen wir in die Apotheke um schon mal die Trankzutaten zu besorgen, " lief er los.

" Arbeitet Mr. Pernin immer noch in der Apotheke? "

Ohne stehen zu bleiben sah er sie kurz an, um dann wieder geradeaus zusehen.

„Sie kennen ihn?"

" Ja, ich war oft bei ihm und habe spezielle Zutaten besorgt, die ich für Tränke brauchte. "

Viele Leute sahen ihnen nach und fingen an zu tuscheln.

" Ja, Mr. Pernin ist noch in der Apotheke beschäftigt, " antwortete er dann auf ihre Frage.

Wie schon bei Madam Malkins verkündete ein kleines klirrendes Glöckchen, dass Kundschaft eingetreten war als sie die Apotheke betraten.


	8. Chapter 8

* Und eine weiteres Kapitel über unseren Severus und Ana...

Diesmal das 8. Kapitel!

Viel Vergnügen :D *

Mr. Pernin, ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Mann mit Brille, einer Halbglatze und dem typisch weißen Kittel eines Apothekers stand hinter dem Tresen und schien gerade Papierkram erledigt zu haben, denn er sah von seinen Papieren auf.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er erkannte wen er vor sich hatte.

" Zwei Menschen die ich mag auf einen Schlag!

Severus, Miss Freitas, es freut mich Sie wieder zusehen, " lächelte der Mann vor ihnen ehrlich.

" Daniel, " nickte Severus mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck.

" Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Pernin, " lächelte Ana, als würde sie ihren Großvater anlächeln.

" Das letzte Mal als Sie hier waren, haben Sie Zutaten für einen Traumlos-Schlaf-Trank gekauft...

Und, haben Sie dem Krankenflügel in Schloss von Koenigstein damit helfen können? " Fragte der Alte an Ana gewandt.

Sie nickte.

" Ja, damit konnten viele einen traumlosen Schlaf finden und mussten ihr Trauma nicht auch noch im Schlaf austragen. "

Severus sah sie an.

Sie hatte einen Traumlos-Schlaf-Trank gebraut?

Dieser Trank verlangte nach viel Gefühl und wurde meist nur von Meistern gebraut!

" Da kann Ihre Schule aber stolz auf Sie sein, " nickte Mr. Pernin.

" Ich bin nicht mehr auf Schloss von Königsstein Schülerin, ich gehe jetzt auf Hogwarts, " machte sie ihn mit der Neuigkeit bekannt.

" Sieh an, sieh an, es freut mich, dass Sie nun hier in der Nähe leben und nicht immer mit einem Portschlüssel anreisen müssen...

Was kann ich denn für euch beide tun? "

" Ich bräuchte einige Zutaten.

Baldrianwurzel, Schlangengiftzähne, Stachelschwein-Stachel, Blütenblätter von Veilchen, Minze und Lavendel

... Kamille und Salamanderblut könnte ich auch noch gebrauchen, " zählte Severus/ Snape auf.

" Gut, gut, dann werde ich mal kurz ins Lager gehen und die Zutaten herausnehmen, " sagte der Mann, während er noch die Zutaten aufzuschreiben schien.

Dann sah er noch mal auf das Blatt, drehte sich um und verschwand in einem Flur, in dem die Wände in Holz gekleidet waren. Die beiden gingen auf den Tresen zu und lehnten sich an.

" Wir hatten ja vorhin ein Gespräch begonnen, dass wir nicht beendet haben...

Die eine Frage blieb noch offen..." Durchbrach sie leise die Stille.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

" Wenn Albus uns nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt hätte, dann wäre alles anders verlaufen...

Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie wir dann... ich meine... also, wie wir dann aufeinander zugehen würden und wie sich alles entwickeln würde, " griff sie das Gespräch des frühen Mittags auf und half ihm so auf die Sprünge.

" Ich vermute sie würden früher oder später Ihren Mut zusammen nehmen und mir Ihre Gefühle gestehen, die Sie weiß Merlin warum für mich aufgebaut haben würden.

Ich würde vermutlich das selbe für Sie empfinden, würde Sie aber trotz dessen abweisen und Sie ziehen lassen... Im großen und ganzen würden wir denke ich, erst nach mehreren Jahren zusammen finden, wenn wir uns wiedersehen würden und ich begreifen würde, dass ich Sie niemals hätte gehen lassen dürfen, " erfand er eine kleine Kurzgeschichte des Möglichen und erzählte ihr diese, in sachlichem Ton.

Dann sah er sie belustigt an, weil sie ihn nachdenklich ansah.

" Das klingt ja sehr romantisch, Sir, aber ich glaube an der Theoretisch-Möglichen-Zukunfts-Geschichte, besteht noch Handlungsbedarf.

Wir müssen die Geschichte auf jeden Fall ausarbeiten, " lächelte sie.

Er betrachtete sie.

" Sie könnten Recht haben... "

" Verzeihen Sie mir den Themenwechsel, aber Hermine hat einen Kater namens Krummbein...

Man darf also Katzen in Hogwarts haben, richtig? "

Snape sah leicht verwirrt drein.

" Ja, das stimmt.

Man hat das Recht auf eine Eule, eine Kröte, oder eine Katze.

Ihr Freund Weasley mit seiner Ratte war ein Einzelfall, " er sah sie fragend an.

" Überlegen Sie sich eine Katze zuzulegen? "

" Na ja... Ich hätte schon ziemlich gerne eine Katze... Ich fühle mich trotz meiner Freunde oft Einsam...

Und so hätte ich wenigstens Jemanden, der mit mir schmust, " erklärte sie witzelnd.

Bei diesen Worten kam ihm eine Idee...

Was wäre wenn...Ob er sollte?

Sollte er ihr einen Kater schenken?

Nicht nur damit sie sich nicht mehr so einsam fühlte, oder aus sonstigen Gründen, sondern vor allem damit sie sich täglich an ihn erinnern konnte...?

` Ich verhalte mich ja schon so, als ob ich verrückt nach ihr wäre!

Damit sie jeden Tag an mich denkt?! Bei Merlins Bart, was brachte ihn dazu so etwas überhaupt nur zu denken?

Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin, egal was Dumbledore sagte und sein Gehirn spielte ihm solche Streiche!

Aber Nichts sprach dagegen, mal in den Tierhandel gleich hier in der Winkelgasse zu gehen und sich umzusehen.

" Wer weiss, vielleicht können Sie bald einen Kater in Ihr Herz schließen. "

Sie grinste.

" Das klingt ja so, als ob ich eine rollige Katze wäre... Einen Kater in mein Herz schließen, " sah sie ihn gutmütig an.

" Sie wissen was ich meine, " grummelte er.

Sie gluckste leise.

" Ach, Sie können ja richtig niedlich sein. "

" Ich bin alles andere als niedlich, Miss Freitas! " Sah er sie mit seinem für andere Schüler Angst einflössenden Blick an.

Das war genau der Blick, der manchen Schülern Albträume einbrachte.

Mit genau diesem Blick hatte er Neville bis an sein Lebensende eingeschüchtert, sodass sein Irrwicht selbst Snapes Form annahm.

Nur irgendwie schien das Ana überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

" Na gut, wollen Sie hören wie männlich und anziehend Sie statt dessen sind? "

" Nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm, Miss Freitas, das könnte schlecht für Sie enden/ ausgehen, " funkelte er sie an.

" Wissen Sie... Eigentlich habe ich das ernst gemeint, aber wenn Sie meine Ansichten über sich nicht hören wollen, bitte, " zeigte sie ihm ihre Rückseite.

Er hob eine Augenbraue was sie jetzt nicht mehr sah, da sie ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt war.

Sollte er ihr das abkaufen?

Sie hatte es jedenfalls ziemlich verspielt dargestellt, aber ob ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dahinter/ darin steckten konnte?

" Das klären wir ein andern Mal, " meinte er dann nur.

" Sie glauben mir nicht, " stellte sie amüsiert fest und drehte/ wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

" Sie vergessen wer vor Ihnen steht.

Ich bin ein Mann mit viel Obacht..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

" Ich bin ein Spion, dass scheinen Sie oft in Vergessenheit geraten zulassen. "

Sie verstand warum er es ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit und auch wenn sie alleine zu sein schienen, so herrschte trotzdem ein gewisses Risiko.

Niemand aus den Reihen Voldemorts durfte wissen, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand und damit das auch so blieb, mussten sie darauf achten über was sie wo sprachen.

" Ich habe es nicht vergessen, aber mir können Sie trauen... Egal was ich zu Ihnen sage, es wird keine Lüge sein, " schlug sie einen ernsten Ton an.

" So... Da haben wir alles.

Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich endlich das Salamanderblut gefunden hatte.

Marta hat alles umgestellt und da sie heute krank ist, musste ich mich erst mal zurecht finden, " kam Mr. Pernin mit einer großen Papiertüte in der Hand zurück.

" Das macht nichts, " nahm Snape es seinem alten Bekannten nicht übel.

" Das macht fünfzehn Galleonen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? " Erkundigte er sich.

Mr. Pernin nickte nur.

" Aber ich erlasse dir eine Galleone, deiner Begleitung wegen, " lächelte der altbekannte Apotheker ihn an.

" Dann erlässt du ihr wohl den ganzen Preis, wenn sie alleine in deine Apotheke kommt, " holte Severus seine Brieftasche aus seiner Weste raus.

" Nein, aber ich erlasse ihr meist drei Galleonen, obwohl sie ohnehin nicht viele Zutaten kauft, " gab Mr. Pernin zu.

Snape legte ihm das Geld auf den Tresen.

" Du bist unmöglich, " Severus lachte leise in sich hinein.

" Machen Sie es gut Fräulein und lassen Sie sich nicht von ihm auffressen, " scherzte Mr. Pernin.

" Machen Sie's auch gut und richten Sie Marta Grüße von mir aus, " bat sie ihn, seiner ihr bekannten Angestellten Grüße auszurichten.

" Mache ich, Sie wird sich freuen.

Severus, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, " verabschiedete sich der Apothekeninhaber noch, bevor die beiden den Laden verließen.

" Wie lange kennen Sie Mr. Pernin schon? " Liefen die beiden durch die Winkelgasse.

" Seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, " antwortete er ihr und warf ihr eine Seitenblick zu.

" Das erklärt warum er Sie beim Vornamen nennen darf, " steuerte sie auf Florish & Blotts zu.

" Meine Kollegen nennen mich auch, Severus und ich kenne nur die wenigsten so lange wie Daniel Pernin. "

" Ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie ihren Vornamen jedem einfach so anbieten.

Wenn Sie jemandem Ihren Vornamen anbieten, dann kann man das schon als etwas besonderes ansehen...

Habe ich da Recht, oder liege ich mit dieser Vermutung falsch? " Öffnete sie die Tür des riesigen Ladens, in dem wie schon bei Madam Malkins und der Apotheke ein Glöckchen klingelte und Kundschaft signalisierte.

Viele Leute tummelten sich in dem Laden, einige saßen auf dem Boden und lasen, andere standen an der Kasse und wieder andere liefen rum.

" Was brauchen Sie von hier? "

" Ich benötige ein Tagebuch. "

" Ein Tagebuch? " Er wirkt ungläubig und irritiert. Konnte es sein, dass er sich verhört hatte.

" Kein gewöhnliches Tagebuch für mich, sondern für... das kann ich nicht sagen, aber es soll jedenfalls nicht gewöhnliche Tagebuch Einträge enthalten, es soll einem Zweck dienen...

Und bevor Sie fragen, nein Sie müssen das nicht verstehen, " quetschte sie sich an einer brünetten, großen Frau vorbei, die Severus gerade Blicke zuwarf.

` Verdammte Hexe, warum wirft sie ihm solche Blicke zu? '

+ Das ist doch mehr als klar warum! Sie findet ihn attraktiv und geheimnisvoll, + antwortete ihr prompt ihre Innere Stimme.

Snape schien die Blicke der schönen Frau mit den braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen zu bemerken und blickte noch grimmiger, als er es sowieso schon tat.

Konnte es wirklich Eifersucht sein die in Ana aufkam?

` Ach was, nein... Eifersucht ist albern und unnötig, warum sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? '

+ Na weil das da eine Schönheit ist und sie ihm gerade schöne Augen macht, + übernahm wieder ihre Innere Stimme.

` Aber ich meine ich... ich schwärme doch nur für ihn... oder? '

+ Oder? +

` Jetzt gib aber mal Ruhe! '

Während ihrer inneren Auseinandersetzung, starrte sie unverwandt auf den Boden, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln.

Als sie wieder aufsah, sah sie direkt in Severus Snapes Gesicht.

" Ist alles in Ordnung? "

Sie nickte mit leicht traurigem, leicht perplexen Blick und lief dann weiter die Treppen des Ladens hinauf, um auf die obere Etage zu gelangen, wo Pergament, Federn, Tinte und unbeschriebene Bücher zum Verkauf standen.

Sofort fiel ihr ein Buch ins Auge.

Das Äußere bestand aus goldfarbenem Stoff, darauf waren weiße, edle Muster gestickt.

( Ein Buch mit dem Umschlag/ Einband aus edel wirkendem Stoff, nicht schlecht, oder ;D )

Sie öffnete es.

Viele unbeschriebene Seiten aus alt wirkendem Pergament offenbarten sich ihr und übertrafen somit ihre Erwartungen.

Es war perfekt, nicht mädchenhaft aber auch nicht einfältig.

Sie hatte beschlossen ein Tagebuch für Severus zu schreiben, ein Tagebuch in dem sie in vielen Jahren hoffentlich gemeinsam lesen konnten, ein Tagebuch in dem sie jeden Tag ihre Erlebnisse mit ihm und ihre Gedanken über ihn schreiben würde, auch wenn es mal schlechte sein würden.

Diese Idee war ihr gekommen, als sie gestern Abend auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer war, nachdem Severus sie zum Portrait der Fetten Dame geleitet hatte.

" Das ist es, " schlug sie es zu und fuhr leicht mit ihren Fingern über den Einband.

" Brauchen Sie noch etwas? " Fragte sie ihn.

" Nein, Bücher habe ich zur genüge... Aber ich denke, wir könnten zu Mittag essen und dann weiter sehen, " schlug er vor.

Sie nickte.

Das Buch bezahlt gingen sie aus dem Laden.

" Zum essen sollten wir nach Hogsmead apparieren, dort können wir in die Drei Besen.

In dem Tropfenden Kessel hier ist das Essen ungenießbar, " gab er ihr einen Überblick über die Auswahlmöglichkeiten.

Sie nickte und gab ihm da völlig Recht.

Sie hatte nur einmal im Tropfenden Kessel mit ihrer damaligen Schulleiterin gegessen, dann nie wieder.

Sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Wieder festem Boden unter den Füßen, standen sie in Hogsmead vor den Drei Besen.

" Kommen Sie, " legte er ihr eine Hand an den Rücken und forderte sie so auf vor zu gehen.

Sie traten ein und sahen sich wegen eines guten Tisches weit ab des Trubels um.

" Dort hinten, " zeigte Snape auf einen Holztisch in einer Ecke.

Der Trubel der herrschte kam von der anderen Ecke des großen Ladens, in der fünf Männer sich ein Bier genehmigten und Späßchen machten.

Sie posaunten munter drauf los, was Ana zum lächeln und kopfschütteln brachte.

Einige Schüler die vermutlich auch zu Hogwarts gingen und morgen kommen würden, genossen ihren letzten Ferien Nachmittag damit, Butterbier, Kürbissaft oder Met zu schlürfen und sich zu amüsieren, wobei unter ihnen ein Pärchen war, dass sich auch ganz gut beim Küssen zu vergnügen schien.

Ana und Snape setzten sich an den ausgesuchten Tisch und mussten nicht lange warten, bis eine Kellnerin kam.


	9. Chapter 9

* Sooo das 9. Kapitel ist da!

Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen ;)

Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer freuen.*

Erst sah die Kellnerin von Einem zum Anderen und man konnte ihr ansehen was ihr durch den Kopf ging, ( vermutlich fragte sie sich nämlich, was der bekannte Tränkemeister und Professor an Hogwarts mit einer Schülerin dort machte, ) doch dann wurde sie sich ihrer Aufgabe bewusst und nahm die Bestellungen der beiden auf.

Am Ende hatte sich Snape für Butterbier und ein Steak mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse entschieden, während Ana ein Glas Wasser und Pasta mit Pesto bestellte.

In der Zeit auf denen sie auf ihr Essen warteten, hatte Anas Mund sich selbstständig gemacht und die Frage gestellt, die sie sich innerlich selbst stellte.

" Bei Florish & Blotts... Diese Frau, diese SEHR schöne Frau muss man dazu sagen, hat Ihnen schöne Augen gemacht... Warum haben Sie sie so grimmig angesehen? "

Severus sah sie abwägend an, seine Finger miteinander verschränkt und auf dem Tisch.

" Ich... Nun, ich denke das ist schwer zu erklären. "

" Versuchen Sie's. "

Die Kellnerin kam mit einem in der Luft schwebendem Tablett und einem in der Hand zu ihnen und stellte das Essen und die Getränke auf den Tisch.

Sie wünschte den beiden noch einen guten Appetit und war dann auch schon weg.

" Also? " Ließ Ana nicht vom Thema ab, und fing an ihre Pasta mit Hilfe eines Löffels auf die Gabel zu rollen.

" Wie sollte ich die Frau Ihrer Meinung nach denn ansehen? " Antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Sie schien kurz darüber nachzudenken.

" Sie hätten auf sie eingehen können, sie hätte sicher gerne ein Rendez-Vous mit Ihnen. Sie wäre mit Ihnen ausgegangen, " sah sie von ihrem Teller zu ihm auf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen, was für einen Schmerz das zusagen gerade in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

` Warum schmerzt es mich der maßen, wenn ich nur alleine daran denke wie er mit dieser Frau ein Date hätte?

Ich meine... auch wenn man Jemanden mag, oder für ihn schwärmt, verursacht das doch nicht gleich so einen verdammten, scheiß starken Schmerz?! '

+ Du bist dabei dich in ihn zu verlieben! + Gab ihre Innere Stimme wieder Antwort auf ihre Gedanken.

` Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das würde doch viel zu schnell gehen...'

+ Du weißt aber viel über ihn und hast schon seit einiger Zeit Informationen und zwar persönliche Informationen über ihn bekommen.

` Trotzdem! '

+Du steckst tiefer in der Scheiße als du glaubst!

Du Idiotin bist tatsächlich schon in deinen Zaubertranklehrer verliebt! +

Der quälende Gedanke wie er mit dieser Frau schlief kam ihr in den Sinn und die Folgen dieser mehr oder weniger freiwilligen, innerlichen Verstümmelung, ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Ein Schmerz nicht nur in ihrem Herz wie zu erwarten, nein, ein zusätzlicher Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend der sie sich fast krümmen ließ erfasste sie.

Als hätte ihr Jemand einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst...

Sie schloss die Augen und sah so aus, als würde sie Jemand mit Bildern quälen, vor denen sie versuchte die Augen zu verschließen.

Snapes Stimme holte sie wieder zurück.

" Miss Freitas? Ana, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? " Klang leichte Sorge in seiner Stimme mit.

Bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, schmerzte es ihn innerlich.

Was war los, dass sie so einen gequälten Eindruck machte und sogar die Augen schloss?

Sorge machte sich in ihm breit.

Er hatte schon so schreckliche Sachen in seinem Leben sehen müssen und so etwas kleinliches und absolut undramatisches brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und in Sorge?

` Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch weichlich. '

+ Du magst sie! + Auch Severus Innere Stimme schien ihn heute auf dem Gewissen zu haben.

` Und? '

+ Du bist hoffnungslos! +

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

" Mir geht es gut. "

" Sind Sie sich sicher? "

" Ich bin sicher, " beharrte sie mit fester Stimme.

` Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach Ihre Menstruation, scheinbar scheint es ihr besser zu gehen...

Vermutlich nur ein kurzer Krampf, ganz gewöhnliche Menstruationsbeschwerden...'

" Also? Sie hätten mit ihr ausgehen können, " kam sie wieder auf das Thema zurück und ließ alle Gedanken bei Seite.

Sie wollte es wissen und dazu musste sie sich eben auch mal zusammenreißen.

Er sah sie kurz an um sicher zu gehen, ob es ihr wirklich gut ging, aß seine Kartoffel während er überdachte was er sagen würde und antwortete dann, nachdem er zuende gekaut und durchdacht hatte.

" Ich hatte kein Interesse an ihr, " sagte er schlicht.

` Soviel hat er durchdacht und dann kommt so ein Satz, ' lächelte sie innerlich.

` Aber so kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass er mir nicht einfach nur eine Lüge auftischt, sondern auch wirklich in sich reinhorcht. '

" Vermutlich eine dumme Frage, aber warum?

Sie war schön und war in einem Buchladen, was zumindest zeigt, dass sie nicht ganz dumm sein konnte, " aß sie nach ihrer Frage weiter.

" Wie Sie sich vielleicht denken können, bin ich kein Mann der eine Frau anspricht.

Und so einer will ich auch gar nicht werden, ich habe also auch nicht vor mich zu ändern.

Abgesehen davon hatte sie zwar wirklich wie Sie sagten ein gut anzusehendes Äußeres, aber ich habe mich nicht im geringsten zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt, " nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

" Wenn nicht zu solch einer Frau, zu welcher Art von Frau denn dann? " Fragte sie ganz offen.

" Zu der Art Frau die Sie sind, " lächelte er leicht.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Spielte er Spielchen mit ihr?

" Noch heute Morgen haben Sie mir gesagt ich sei besonders, somit auf gewisse Weise einzigartig, wie soll es dann Frauen wie mich geben? "

" Überdenken Sie Ihre Denkweise..." Schlug er vor.

" Ich verstehe nicht ganz...Ich glaube ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen. " Warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

" Ich habe gesagt Sie sind besonders und einzigartig, daran halte ich immer noch fest und ich denke ich kann behaupten, dass ich auch immer daran festhalten werde.

Und ich habe Ihnen gerade damit geantwortet, dass ich mich zu Frauen Ihrer Art hingezogen fühle...

Jetzt überlegen Sie, " lehnte er sich zurück.

` Er sagt er findet immer noch ich wäre besonders und einzigartig...

Und er sagt aber auch, dass er sich zu Frauen meiner Art hingezogen fühlt...

Meiner Art... Wenn meine Art aber einzigartig und besonders ist, dann habe NUR ich diese Art an mir, das heißt...

Das heißt, dass er sich nur zu mir hingezogen fühlt!

Kann das wirklich sein?

Er ist immerhin ein Mann!'

Sie sah ihn direkt an.

" Sie fühlen sich nur zu mir hingezogen? "

" Ich wusste Sie verstehen schnell.

Ich frage mich nur, warum sie nicht schon reagiert haben, als ich sagte Frauen Ihrer Art.

Auch wenn ich nie behauptet hätte Sie wären besonders, dann wären sie also mit unter der Kategorie. "

" Ich glaube das fand ich nicht so wichtig, mir war nur die Konkurrenz wichtig, " versuchte sie eine Erklärung zu finden.

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte sie sich innerlich dafür.

Sie hatte ihm mit dieser Aussage in die Hände gespielt. So hatte sie ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn für sich wollte.

" Konkurrenz also? " Grinste er hämisch.

" Vergessen Sie das einfach..."

" Ich denke nicht mal daran... " Behielt er das Grinsen bei.

+ Stehe zu deinen Worten! Er hat gesagt er fühlt sich zu dir hingezogen und die Prophezeiung besagt sogar ihr werdet Kinder bekommen. Steh zu deinen Worten, vor deinem zukünftigen Mann! +

" Ich stehe zu meiner Aussage, auch wenn sie mir versehentlich ausgerutscht ist... Da denkt man EINMAL nicht nach und schon kommt so was, " flüsterte sie das letzte.

" Also stehen Sie dazu, dass Sie mich für sich wollen? " Fragte er nun ernster und mit ruhiger, samtiger Stimme.

Wie machte er das nur?

In einem Moment war seine Stimme kalt und bissig, im nächsten Moment flüssig wie Öl und sanft wie schwarzer Samt.

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

" Wenn Sie mich so fragen, ja.

Ja, ich will Sie für mich.

Ich will nicht, dass Sie mit anderen Frauen die Zeit verbringen wie mit mir.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mit Frauen Spaziergänge machen wie wir es heute am See getan haben, dass Sie sie in ihre privaten Räumlichkeiten lassen und sich mit einer anderen vor den Kamin setzen um sich einfach nur zu unterhalten. Dass Sie mit anderen Frauen an meiner statt witzeln und ihnen ins Ohr flüstern, sie wenn es spät ist begleiten und einer Anderen ihr wahres Inneres zeigen außer mir...

Ich will Sie für mich, " sah sie ihn mit sehnsüchtigem und traurigen Blick an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick erst mal stumm, bevor er sich dann doch dazu äußerte.

" Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen, Sie haben mich für sich...

Dann können Sie es mir aber auch nicht verübeln, wenn ich keinen Mann mehr Ihnen zu nahe kommen lasse," lächelte er minimal.

" Wo würd' ich denn? Ich würde mich eher darüber freuen, " lächelte sie und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

" Es würde Sie freuen, wenn ich besitzergreifend werde? " Zog er wie üblich eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Ja. Solange es kein übertriebenes und krankhaftes Verhalten ist und Sie mich nicht als Objekt und Eigentum betrachten, finde ich es mehr als nur erfreulich. "

" Seien Sie versichert darüber, dass ich niemanden als Objekt betrachte und als Eigentum schon gar nicht. "

" Dann sehe ich nicht, was meine Freude hemmen sollte.

Es zeigt mir nur, dass Ihnen unsere gemeinsame Zukunft wichtig ist...Oder ich es Ihnen bin, " sah sie auf den Teller runter der fast leer war.

+ Sie will wissen, ob sie dir wichtig ist, + half seine Innere Stimme ihm auf die Sprünge.

` Ja und ist sie mir denn wichtig, nach zwei gemeinsamen Tagen? '

+ Bist du blind? Sie ist dir wichtig, absolut wichtig!

Noch ein paar Tage und du würdest sicherlich dein Leben für das ihre opfern. +

` Du setzt mich unter Druck und nervst ziemlich! '

+ Ich bin ein Teil deiner tieferen Gedanken, du Idiot! +

" Sie sind mir bereits jetzt wichtig... Aber vorerst darf niemand etwas davon erfahren..." Erklärte seine männliche Bariton Stimme ruhig und sanft.

" Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber Hermine und Ginny wissen von der Prophezeiung.

Die beiden sind verschwiegen wie ein Grab, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. "

" Als Sie Miss Granger etwas ins Ohr geflüstert haben, haben Sie ihr schnell über die Prophezeiung berichtet und sie um Verschwiegenheit gebeten? "

Ana nickte einmal langsam.

" Ja... Die beiden sind meine besten Freundinnen und mit wem sollte ich sonst dieses Geheimnis teilen? "

` Wie wäre es mit keinem? '

+ Du kannst sie doch eigentlich verstehen, mach jetzt bloß keinen Fehler! +

" Ich kann Sie verstehen, aber können Sie verstehen, dass ich um meine Autorität fürchte?

Miss Granger und Miss Weasley könnten jetzt an meiner Autorität zweifeln, " versuchte er ihr seine Ansichtsweise darzulegen.

" Da kann ich Sie beruhigen, Sie sind nach wie vor eine Autoritäts-Person und das wissen die beiden auch. "

" Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst müssen die beiden Konsequenzen daraus ziehen...

Sind Sie fertig mit Ihrem Essen? "

" Ja, wir können gehen, " nickte sie und holte ihre Brieftasche hervor.

" Was glauben Sie da zu tun? " Fragte er mit fester Stimme und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie hielt in ihrem Tun inne.

" Na, ich hole das Geld für das Essen raus? "

" Nein das tun Sie nicht. Ich werde bezahlen, sowie es sich gehört, " holte auch er seine Brieftasche raus.

" ... Dann teilen wir uns die Rechnung, " schlug sie diplomatisch vor.

" Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich ein überaus egoistischer Mann bin?

Ich bezahle die Rechnung und zwar vollständig, " ließ sein Ton keine Widerrede zu.

" Wären Sie ein egoistischer Mann wie Sie es vorgeben zu sein, dann würden Sie wohl kaum mein Essen mit bezahlen wollen, " zweifelte sie an der Logik seiner Aussage.

" Das war selbstverständlich ein Vorwand, aber was hübsche Frauen wie Sie betrifft, bin ich tatsächlich ein ziemlich egoistischer Mann und teile sie mit niemandem, " legte er das Geld auf den Tisch und verstaute seine Brieftasche wieder, während er grinste.

" Ist das eine Taktik um mich schwach werden zulassen? "

" Ach, das lässt Sie schwach werden? Gut zu wissen..."

" Mr. Pernin hatte Recht, Sie sind unmöglich, " lächelte sie zuckersüß.

Er hob den Arm als Zeichen für die Kellnerin, dass er bezahlen wollte.

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten, denn die Kellnerin kam geschwind und ließ ihn die Rechnung begleichen.

Aus dem Lokal raus, hielt er ihr den Arm hin, damit sie diesen ergriff und sie apparieren konnten.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts, ließ sie seinen Arm los und folgte ihm ins Schloss zurück.

Severus mit seiner großen Papiertüte in der Hand und Ana mit ihrer ebenfalls großen Tüte aus Papier, gaben einfach ein ungewohntes Bild ab.

" Wir sehen uns spätestens zum Abendessen, " meinte Snape als sich ihre Wege trennten.

" Bis gleich, " nickte sie und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, legte er nur seinen Gehrock ab und ging direkt ins Labor, um die gekauften Zutaten in seiner Vorratskammer zu verstauen.


	10. Chapter 10

* Dass das das 10 Kapitel ist, ist euch wahrscheinlich klar ;)

Also viel Spaß :D *

Die Idee ihr einen verdammten Kater zu kaufen, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

` Jeder Mann kauft einer jungen Frau Schmuck und ich, ich komme auf den Einfall ihr eine Katze zu holen,' schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf.

Während Ana es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gemütlich gemacht hatte und ein Buch las, stand Severus gerade wieder am Tor von Hogwarts und wollte wieder in die Winkelgasse apparieren.

Warum? Weil er seiner Idee, Ana einen Kater zu holen nach gehen wollte.

Und schon war er weg apparieren und stand vor der magischen Zoohandlung, in der Eulen, Kröten, Ratten, Katzen und alles mögliche verkauft wurde.

Er trat ein und sah sich einem Mann gegenüber, der gerade eine Eule zu füttern schien.

Nachdem der Mann den Käfig wieder geschlossen hatte, widmete er sich ganz Severus.

" Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? "

" Ich hatte vor mich nach einem Kater umzusehen, " brachte er sein Anliegen hervor.

" Für sich? " " Nein, es soll ein Geschenk an eine sehr liebevolle Person sein.

Sie wüscht sich schon seit längerem eine Katze, " meinte er mürrisch.

Was ging es diesen Mann denn an, für wen die Katze sein sollte?

" Schoen, schön, dann folgen Sie mir doch bitte mal kurz, " drehte sich der Mann auf dem Absatz um und schritt durch den wirklich großen Laden, bis sie vor einer Tür zu stehen kamen.

Der Verkäufer öffnete die Tür und Snape bot sich der Anblick eines magisch vergrößerten Raumes.

Die Wände waren in sanftem Orange gestrichen und ein dunkelbrauner, riesiger Pfotenabdruck war an einer der Wände gemalt. Ein großes Fenster ließ das Licht der Sonne ein und ließ alles noch freundlicher wirken.

Mehrere für Katzen wahrscheinlich sehr gemütliche Schlafgelegenheiten und Kratzbäume waren da und man sah, dass es den Katzen hier wohl zu ergehen schien.

Um die sieben Katzen verteilten sich über den Raum und schienen völlig ruhig zu sein.

Es gab eine vollständig weiße Katze, eine braun getigerte, eine rote/orangefarbene, eine fleckige, eine dunkelgraue mit gelben Augen, eine grau getigerte und zuletzt eine schwarze elegante Katze mit strahlend grünen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterte und sich anmutig bewegte.

Er ging auf die schwarze Katze zu und hockte sich vor sie.

Zögernd hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, was sie dazu veranließ sich an seine Hand zu schmiegen.

" Der Kater ist noch jung, gerade einmal elf Monate alt.

Eigentlich ignoriert er alle und zieht sich zurück, aber er scheint sie zu mögen, " kam es hinter ihm vom Verkäufer.

Severus strich über das glänzend schwarze Fell des Katers und sah ihm in die grünen, aufmerksamen Augen.

Das Fell des Katers schien im Sonnenlicht einen minimalen dunklen Rotstich zu haben, aber eben auch nur minimal und kaum zu erkennen.

Die einzige Stelle seines Fells die nicht schwarz war, war eine kleiner weißer Fleck an seiner Brust.

Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund mochte Snape dieses Tier, auch wenn er Katzen nicht leiden konnte.

" Ich nehme ihn, " stand er wieder auf.

" Man sagt ja bekanntlich, nicht der Besitzer sucht sich die Katze aus, sondern die Katze den Besitzer.

Bei Ihnen scheint es auch zuzutreffen, er hat sich Sie ausgesucht... Und er passt zu Ihnen. Zumindest wird sich die Person der Sie den Kater schenken wollen, immer an Sie erinnern wenn sie ihn sieht, " lächelte der Verkäufer.

Selbstverständlich hatte auch er von Prof. Severus Snape gehört, ebenso wie die gesamte Zaubereiwelt. Er war der bekannte Meister der Zaubertränke und Lehrer in Hogwarts..

` Dann scheint meine Idee ja aufzugehen... Und der Kater hat etwas besonderes, er wird ihr gefallen. '

Der Verkäufer ließ den Kater in eine Katzentanzsport-Box steigen, gab Severus einen Futternapf, einen Wassernapf, ein Katzenklo mit Schaufel, Katzenfutter und einen Schlafkorb der innen gefuttert war mit und nahm das Geld entgegen bevor er sich von Snape verabschiedete. Da Snape nicht wusste wie sich das Apparieren auf das Tier auswirkte, gelangte er durch das Flohnetzwerk in seinen Kamin in Hogwarts.

Sein Flohnetzwerk war so gesichert, dass nur er weg flohen und ein flohen konnte.

Er öffnete die Transport-Box und ließ den Kater raus.

Erst sah sich der Kater vorsichtig um, dann schlich er mit anmutiger Gestalt zu der Couch und ließ sich auf ihr nieder.

Es schien ihm hier zu gefallen, ebenso wie seine Räume auch Ana gefielen.

Severus setzte sich zum Kater auf die Couch und beobachtete das Tierchen, dass ihn ebenfalls zu mustern schien.

" Jetzt werde ich dir etwas sagen, egal wie surreal diese Situation gerade sein mag...

Du wirst gleich deine neue Besitzerin kennen lernen, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du sie mögen wirst...

Jedenfalls sollst du auf sie aufpassen, wenn ich gerade mal nicht bei ihr bin.

Du wirst sie schön an mich erinnern, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? " Schaute Severus nur halbherzig grimmig.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien der Kater ihn zu verstehen, denn er sah ihn ernst an und sprang auf seinen Schoss.

" Ich wusste vorhin aus welchem Grund auch immer, dass du für ein Tier äußerst klug bist, ein weiterer Grund warum ich dich für Ana ausgesucht habe, " fing er an den Kater zu kraulen.

Er sah auf die Uhr:. 17.54 Uhr.

Er musste los damit er pünktlich zum Abendessen kommen würde.

Als würde der Kater seine Gedanken lesen können, sprang er von seinem Schoss und ließ Snape so auferstehen.

Severus sah den Kater der jetzt auf dem Boden stand und ihn ansah ernst an.

` Kluges Tier, ' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür angelangt und machte sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle.

Als er in die Grosse Halle trat, saßen schon Minerva, Albus, Sybill und Poppy Pomfrey am Tisch.

Madam Pomfrey schien sich angeregt mit Minerva zu unterhalten, während Albus ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte und Sybill in die Luft starrte.

Poppy war also schon heute von ihrem Urlaub zurück gekehrt, das hieß ab Morgen würde sie von ihm die Heilmittel anfordern.

Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck ging er auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Madam Pomfrey bemerkte ihn und stand auf um ihn zu begrüßen.

" Hallo, Severus.

Wie geht es dir?

Waren die Ferien zu deiner Zufriedenheit? "

" Guten Abend, Poppy.

Ich kann mich nicht beschweren,

und ja die Ferien waren zu meiner Zufriedenheit, " ratterte er schnell runter.

" Das freut mich.

Ich habe schon von Miss Freitas gehört. Sie soll ein ganz entzückendes Wesen sein," grinste die Heilerin.

Severus blickte sie böse an.

" Dürfte ich wissen, warum du mich wie eine Närrin angrinst? "

" Ganz einfach mein Lieber, ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du viel Zeit mit ihr verbringst und noch heute mit ihr weg warst...

Zumindest wart ihr beide heute unauffindbar. "

" War dieser verdammte Vogel vielleicht einer namens Albus Dumbledore? " Knurrte er.

Albus kicherte belustigt und sah dem Schauspiel zu.

" Och, Severus setz dich und fühl dich nicht immer gleich angegriffen, " legte sie ihm bemutternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Plötzlich hörte man die Schritte von jemandem durch die Halle hallen.

Die Schritte gehörten zu Ana, die mit festem, selbstbewussten Schritt auf den Lehrertisch zukam.

Als sie Poppy gegenüber stand, lächelte sie und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

" Sie müssen Madam Pomfrey sein, die Heilerin im Krankenflügel.

Hermine und Harry haben mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. "

" Haben Sie das?

Dann vermutlich weil Sie Ihnen von den Konsequenzen ihrer Abenteuer erzählt haben.

( Den Verletzungen etc. )

Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, jemand hat mir auch viel von Ihnen erzählt, " schüttelte die in die Jahre gekommene Heilerin lächelnd ihre Hand.

" War dieser Jemand vielleicht ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore? " Fragte Ana lächelnd.

Poppy wirkte sichtlich amüsiert.

" Severus hat das in bezug auf etwas anderes auch gefragt, nur viel mürrischer...

Und ja, es war Dumbledore, " lächelte Poppy und wandte sich dann an Severus der sich mittlerweile auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte.

" Siehst du, so müsstest du reagieren!

Nicht mit deiner griesgrämigen Art. "

" Ich muss sagen, da bin ich anderer Meinung, Madam.

Er sollte sich nicht verstellen und schon gar nicht, weil es ihm jemand vorschreiben will.

Ich finde das macht Teil von ihm, man muss nur wissen wie man damit klar kommt," behielt Ana ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen bei und ließ sich neben Severus auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Damit schien Poppy wohl gar nicht gerechnet zuhaben, denn sie blickte sehr überrascht drein und sah zu Albus dessen Augen zu zwinkern schienen.

" Da hast du es du nervtötendes Weib, " murrte Severus und nahm sich Reis auf den Teller.

" Ich habe noch einige Fragen an Sie, " flüsterte Ana ihm so zu, dass keiner sie hörte während sie sich Gemüse auf den Teller tat.

Er warf ihr kurz einen Blick zu und nahm sich ebenfalls Gemüse.

" Was Sie nicht sagen...

Sie können mir dir Fragen gleich nach dem Essen in meinen Räumen stellen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, " antwortete er aus gewohnter Miesepetrigkeit, mit genervtem Ton.

" Ich möchte Sie nicht einengen, oder nerven... Vergessen Sie die Fragen einfach, " antwortete sie mit verletztem Blick.

Sie wusste, dass es vielleicht aus alter Gewohnheit war, dass er so sprach, aber es konnte auch möglich sein, dass sie ihm wirklich auf die Nerven ging.

Er hörte ihren geknickten Ton und sah sie an.

Keinen Moment später tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er so abwertend geklungen hatte.

" Sie können sich sicher sein, dass Sie mich weder bedrängen (einengen), noch nerven.

Ich wollte nicht, dass es so rüber kommt als ob, " wurde seine Stimme wieder wie schwarzer Samt.

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber da sie sich einander seitlich entgegen beugten um den anderen zu hören, gab das ein surreales Bild für alle ab, die am Tisch saßen.

Nur Albus Dumbledore schien ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben...

Ja sie hätten auch so zusammen gefunden, aber er hatte es beschleunigen müssen, was ihm ein wenig leid tat, denn immerhin zerstörte er für alle Beteiligten den sonstigen Verlauf ihres Zusammenfindens.

" Sagen Sie mal, Dumbledore was geht da vor sich? Das junge Mädchen scheint Feuer und Flamme für Severus zu sein, " beugte sich die Heilerin zum Schulleiter rüber und warf einen Blick auf Severus und Ana.

" Lassen Sie sie das ruhig sein, Poppy, lassen Sie sie das ruhig sein.

Die Flügel fanden ihren Wind und das Leben seinen Inhalt, " sprach er in Rätseln.

" Sie sind die ganzen Jahre über der selbe geblieben! Immer müssen Sie in Rätseln sprechen, " schüttelte die Meidhexe ihren Kopf und kümmerte sich um ihr Essen.

Ana musterte Severus Snapes Gesicht und nickte dann bedächtig.

" In Ordnung, ich komme dann mit Ihnen in Ihre Räume. "

Er neigte leicht den Kopf um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er es gehört hatte und aß weiter.

" Und wie war ihr letzter Tag der Ferien? " Richtete Albus das Wort an Ana.

Diese sah auf und überlegte was sie sagen sollte, oder besser gesagt konnte.

" ... Der Tag war sehr schön... Ich habe Harry, Ron und Hermine getroffen. "

" So? Und wie geht es den Dreien? " Nicht nur Albus sah sie an, sondern gleich alle die am Tisch saßen, außer vielleicht Snape.

" Generell geht es ihnen gut, aber Ronald hat Hermines Umhang angekokelt.

Die drei waren... nun sagen wir mal... sehr schockiert, als sie mich mit Prof. Snape sahen.

Eigentlich waren es ja mehr die beiden Jungs die sich aufregten, Hermine war nur überrascht, " versuchte sie zu erklären, ohne viel preis zugeben.

" Sie waren gemeinsam mit Severus außerhalb Hogwarts? " Fragte Minerva sie perplex.

" Sie tun ja so, als ob es das Schlimmste der Welt wäre.

Ja, ich war mit Prof. Snape in der Winkelgasse und habe mich dort sehr wohl gefühlt," antwortete Ana als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre, mit dem Zaubertrankmeister Zeit zu verbringen.

" Wie seid ihr beiden denn darauf gekommen? " Wollte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors wissen und legte das Besteck zur Seite.

" Ich musste in die Winkelgasse, wollte und konnte aber nicht alleine gehen und habe dann Prof. Snape gefragt, ob er die Zeit aufbringen könnte mit mir mitzugehen.

Er hat freundlicher Weise bejaht und so sind wir dann gemeinsam appariert..." Berichtete die junge Nachfahrin Merlins.

" Ihr habt gut daran getan wenigstens für einen Nachmittag aus dem Schloss zu kommen, immerhin sind immer noch Ferien, " kommentierte Poppy und aß weiter.

" Wie waren Ihre Ferien denn, Madam Pomfrey? " Erkundigte sich Ana, um nicht ständig das Gesprächsthema zu sein.

" Ach, Kindchen...Wie sollen meine Ferien großartig gewesen sein?

Ich war bei meiner Tochter und ihrem Mann, nichts außergewöhnliches. "

" Sie haben eine Tochter? " Schien Ana relativ interessiert.

" Ja, sie ist letzte Woche 30 Jahre altgeworden...

Ich habe mal versucht sie Severus nahe zu legen, ich war der Ansicht sie würde ihm wieder Lebensfreude schenken, aber das war wohl verkehrt... Jetzt ist sie seit drei Jahren glücklich verheiratet, " lächelte Poppy mütterlich.

" Ich verstehe gar nicht warum jeder ihn verändern will...

Ich weiss wie fies, zynisch, sarkastisch, süffisant und hämisch er sein kann, davon konnten mir meine Freunde ein Liedchen singen, aber ich mag diese Eigenschaften an ihm genauso wie auch seinen Humor und seine unersättliche Intelligenz.

Wir haben sicherlich mehr Fehler als er, denn ich erkenne keine an ihm.

Versuchen Sie bitte, Severus Snape nie wieder ändern zu wollen, " stahl sich ein klitze kleines, mildes Lächeln auf Anas Lippen.

Nicht nur Poppy blickte Ana sprachlos an, auch Minerva traute ihren Ohren nicht.

Sybill bekam gar nicht erst mit was am Tisch vor sich ging und Albus sah Ana nachdenklich aber lächelnd an.

" Interessant wie Sie über mich denken, " flüsterte Severus ihr amüsiert ins Ohr.

Anas Lächeln verbreiterte sich dadurch nur und wurde zu einem entzückten Grinsen.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm um.

Da er noch nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte um wieder Platz zwischen sich und sie zu bringen, berührten sich ihre Nasen fast, als sie ihr Gesicht dem seinem zugewandt hatte.

Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, nahmen die Situation wahr und gingen sofort wieder auf Abstand, indem sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmeten.

Poppy, Minerva und Albus entging diese Szene selbstverständlich nicht und so konnte Albus, Minerva nur schwer zurück halten.

" Haben Sie das gesehen?

Sie ist seine Schülerin und er ihr Lehrer verdammt! " Ließ Minerva leise ihrer Empörtheit freien Lauf.

" Beruhigen Sie sich, Minerva es hat alles seine Richtigkeit, " legte der Schulleiter ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Poppy war zu perplex und in Gedanken versunken, als dass sie Minerva ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte.

" Seine Richtigkeit? Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! "

" Sir, ich glaube wir sollten besser gehen, dass heißt wenn Sie fertig mit dem Essen sind, " sah Ana ihn durch ihre dunkelbraunen Augen an.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

" Ich stimme Ihnen zu..." Erhob er sich.

Sie tat es ihm gleich und sah in Minervas geschocktes Gesicht.

" Albus, Prof. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Abend, Ihnen Prof. Trelawney natürlich auch, " nickte die junge Hexe den Anwesenden zu.

" Gute Nacht, meine Liebe.

Versuch ruhig zu schlafen und nicht vor Aufregung auf den morgigen Tag wach zuliegen, " lächelte Albus väterlich.

" Ich werde mein Bestes tun, " versprach sie lächelnd.

" Und passen Sie mir ja auf sich auf, " sah Minerva misstrauig auf die beiden Stehenden.

" Sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen...

Abgesehen davon müsste mich ja Madam Pomfrey wieder zusammen flicken sollte mir etwas geschehen..."

Zwinkerte Ana der Meidhexe zu.

Diese lächelte belustigt, stand auf und umarmte Ana herzlich.


	11. Chapter 11

* Kapitel 11.- Beide kommen sich ziemlich nahe!

Hope you like it! :D *

" Hast du jetzt auch einen Narren an ihr gefressen? " Wollte Snape trocken wissen.

Die Medihexe ließ Ana los und warf Severus einen tadelnden Blick zu.

" Du tust ja so, als ob ich jeden Tag Leute umarmen würde. "

" Nein, ich stelle nur fest, " äußerte er sich gelangweilt.

Die Heilerin schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und tätschelte Anas Schulter.

" Gute Nacht, Kindchen. "

Wenig später waren Prof. Snape und Ana auch schon auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

" Sie hatten vorhin etwas von Fragen gesagt, " begann Snape das Gespräch.

" Ja...Sie haben mich belogen."

Snape blieb stehen.

" Ich habe was? Ich weiss ja nicht in bezug auf was ich Sie belogen haben soll, aber ich kann guten Gewissens

behaupten, Ihnen gegenüber immer ehrlich gewesen zu sein, " gab er sich ruhig.

Ana verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

" Sie haben mir heute beim Mittagessen in den Drei Besen anvertraut, dass Sie sich nur mir gegenüber hingezogen fühlen... Das ist aus mehreren Gründen unglaubwürdig. "

Die beiden nahmen wieder den Weg auf.

" Dann lassen Sie mal die Gründe hören, die Sie an der Glaubwürdigkeit meiner Aussage zweifeln lassen. "

" Nun... Zuerst einmal wäre da die Tatsache, dass Menschen mehrere Menschen attraktiv finden können...

Das Sie ein Mann sind verstärkt diese Tatsache nur... "

" Wollen Sie mich ernsthaft dafür verurteilen, dass ich ein Mann bin?

Bis jetzt ist Ihre Argumentation wirklich schwach, Miss Freitas, " warf er ihr einen Blick zu.

" Natürlich war das längst noch nicht alles, " bogen sie um eine Ecke.

" Sie liebten Lily Evans, später Potter und haben sie selbstverständlich auch sehr anziehend gefunden, " versuchte sie es weiter.

" Das ist lange her und sie ist, wie Sie ja wissen verstorben, " machte er ihren Grund zur nichte.

" Wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass eine in Dessous spärlich bekleidete Veela sie nicht um den Verstand bringen würde? " Sah sie ihn kurz zweifelnd an, bevor sie wieder darauf achtete wo sie lang lief.

" Warum kommen Sie mir mit einer Veela an?

Vielleicht wäre eine Veela für eine Nacht nicht schlecht, aber was wäre dann?

Ich bin kein Mann der auf Frauen für eine Nacht abzielt, ich wollte bis vor kurzem gar keine Frau...

Aber wenn ich eine will, dann eine fürs Leben, eine mit der ich mir vorstellen könnte mein Leben zu verbringen...

Eine die zeitgleich wie ein Freund ist, verstehen Sie?

Ich bin zwar ein Mann mit Selbstbeherrschung, der seine Hormone unter Kontrolle hat, aber eine halbnackte, willige Veela... Das ist ungerecht, " zog er beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe während er erklärte.

" Aber wenn Sie eine Frau hätten und eine halbnackte Veela willig in ihrem Bett läge?"

" Um das klar zustellen...wenn ich eine Frau hätte, dann würde ich Sie mit der höchsten Wahrscheinlichkeit lieben und ihr sehr zugetan sein, da würde ich sie nicht betrügen, auch nicht mit einer verdammten Veela! "

" Ich habe aber noch einen Grund der gegen Ihre Behauptung spricht..." Lächelte sie zufrieden.

" Da bin ich aber gespannt. "

" Warum sollten Sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen, wenn es doch viel schönere Frauen gibt, die attraktive Modelmasse und Sexappeal zu bieten haben? "

Abrupt blieb er wieder stehen und sah sie streng an.

" Ich weiss ja nicht wie Sie glauben auszusehen, aber Sie SIND schön.

Wie sie bereits wissen, bin ich kein Charmeur der einer Frau ständig Komplimente macht, aber umso mehr sollten Sie meine Komplimente ernst nehmen, wenn ich sie doch mal machen sollte.

Sie sind hübsch, niedlich und haben etwas besonderes an sich, wenn Sie auch noch jung sind...

Und das sind nur wenige der oberflächlichen Aspekte.

Hören Sie auf sich mit anderen zu vergleichen, zumal Sie das nicht nötig haben und Sie ein Individuum sind.

Nicht um sonst hat Dumbledore so oft von Ihrem engelsgleichen Haar erzählt und ihrem Blick.

Und jetzt glauben Sie mir endlich..." Nahm er seine Augen von ihr, mit denen er sie eindringlich angesehen hatte und ging weiter.

" Finden Sie sich nicht zu Hermine hingezogen? " Fragte sie mutig und lief neben ihm her.

" Jetzt reicht es aber! Das wird mir langsam zu bunt! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?!" Empörte er sich.

" Sie ist intelligent, schön, vertrauensvoll, hilfsbereit, gerecht, gütig... " Wollte sie weiter aufzählen, wurde jedoch von ihrem Professor unterbrochen.

" Das alles sind Sie auch.

Besinnen Sie sich wieder! Meine Güte, wie kommen Sie nur auf solche Ideen?

Ich habe kein, ich wiederhole, kein Interesse an Miss Granger.

Und ich stehe auch nicht auf andere Schulmädchen! "

" Aha..." War das einzige was Ana dazu sagte.

Nachdem sie nichts mehr sagte, sah er sie kurz an.

" Aha was? "

" Das heißt Sie stehen auch nicht auf mich..." Meinte sie mit starrer Mine und gefühlloser Stimme.

` Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wie konnte ich mich in Ihn verlieben?!

Er hat doch gar kein Interesse an mir! '

+ Ach nein? Deswegen sagt er dir auch, dass du schön bist du hirnrissige Person! + Wurde ihre Innere Stimme immer lauter.

Snape lief stumm weiter.

Was sollte er dazu sagen?

` Ich stehe doch nicht auf sie...Oder?...Nein, stehe ich nicht!

Sie ist meine Schülerin, egal was Dumbledore sagt! '

+ Du bist so ein Dickkopf! Du stehst nicht auf sie? Wie blöd muss man sein, um die Lüge darin nicht zu sehen?

In ihrer Nähe fühlst du dich wohl! Vermutlich hättest du sie nicht einmal verdient! +

` Eben! Sie ist zu jung und zu gut für mich... Ich würde Ihr nicht gut tun...'

+ Nein! Das geht alles in eine völlig falsche Richtung! Das hab ich so nicht gemeint!

Du verdammter Narr sollst sie glücklich machen und nicht sie und dich gleich mit unglücklich!

Antworte ihr endlich du Besen! +

" Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt...

Sehen Sie, das ist... Muss ich das wirklich aussprechen? "

Er sah sie an, sie schwieg.

" Also gut... Ich bin Ihnen zugetan, aber das ist nicht gut für Sie..."

Jetzt war Ana wieder die Jenige die stehen blieb.

" Hören Sie mal...

Ich glaube Sie haben Albus nicht richtig verstanden...

Wir beide, " sie zeigte auf ihn und sich, " wir gehören zusammen. Und mir ist scheiß egal ob Sie glauben, dass das gut für mich ist, oder nicht.

Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dann werden wir ein Paar sein und bis dahin...Halten Sie solche albernen Gedanken einfach zurück.

Ich weiss, dass Sie glauben Sie wären nicht gut für mich, aber das ist unwahr und dumm!

Wehren Sie sich nicht gegen das Unvermeidliche...

Ich will nicht, dass Sie so denken. Ich möchte, dass Sie positive und zuversichtliche Gedanken haben, wenn Sie an mich denken, " wirkte sie langsam gereizt.

Verblüfft sah er sie an.

` Wie kann Jemand nur so respekteinflössend und niedlich zur selben Zeit sein? ' Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

" Haben Sie mich verstanden? " Kam es von ihr, als er nichts erwiderte.

" Eigentlich schlage ich diesen Ton an, wenn ich frage ob man mich verstanden hat.

Vergessen Sie nicht wen Sie vor sich haben. Ich bin immer noch Ihr Professor. "

" Ach kommen Sie, wir werden irgendwann gemeinsame Kinder haben, stellen Sie sich nicht so an..."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

" Entschuldigen Sie, das war respektlos... Ich war einfach nur ein Wenig genervt von Ihrem Selbstmitleid. "

" Ich bin nicht selbst bemitleidend! " Knurrte er.

Sie lächelte sachte.

" Stimmt, sind Sie nicht, dafür aber umso besorgter.

Hören Sie, wir werden diese schwierige Situation zusammen meistern, aber dafür sollten Sie am besten alle Sorgen bezüglich uns bei Seite lassen, " wurde ihre Stimme sanfter.

Sie waren nur einige Meter von seiner Tür entfernt, die Gänge wurden von Öllampen schwach beleuchtet und das warme Licht, schmeichelte ihren Zügen.

Er gab nach.

" So schwer es mir auch fallen mag, Sie haben Recht.

Aber Sie müssen auch mich verstehen, ich war bis vor kurzem ein Mensch der mit dem Verstand durchs Leben ging, nicht mit Gefühlen.

Ich kann Sorgen nicht so einfach ausblenden. "

" Das kann keiner, aber lassen Sie es uns gemeinsam versuchen, " bot sie an.

" Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das nützen wird, aber gut... Einverstanden. "

Seine Stimme ließ es in ihrem Schoss pochen.

` Verdammter Mist aber auch! '

+Tja, Süße! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du ihm hoffnungslos verfallen bist. +

` Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg! '

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie ein.

" Sie können sich schon mal setzen, während ich uns etwas zu trinken hole..."

Gerade wollte sie sich auf den Sessel setzen auf dem sie auch schon das letzte Mal gesessen hatte, als sie den schönen, süßen, jungen Kater erblickte, der auf ihrem Platz lag.

Der Kater sah zu ihr hoch, stand auf, sprang auf die Armlehne des Sessels um ihr Platz zumachen und wartete dann darauf, dass sie sich setzte.

" Professor?! " Rief sie nach Snape der in der Küche zu sein schien.

" Ja? " Kam es gedämpft aus dem Nebenraum.

" Seit wann haben Sie einen Kater? "

Er trat aus der Küche.

" Um genauer zu sein, ist es Ihr Kater.

Ich habe ihn heute für Sie geholt. "

Sie sah stumm auf den Kater, der sie mit seinen schönen, großen grünen Augen betrachtete.

Langsam hielt sie dem Kater ihre Hand hin und wartete ab.

Das Tier stupste ihre Hand mit dem Schnäuzien an und miaute mit entzückender Stimme.

" Danke sehr für Ihr Geschenk...

Er scheint sehr klug zu sein und schön ist er auch... "

Drehte sie sich zu dem stillen Snape hinter sich um.

Er nickte leicht.

" Nichts zu danken, sehen Sie es als `Willkommens Geschenk', " meinte er mit neutraler Stimme.

" Ein schönes Andenken, dass mir viel bedeutet, " lächelte sie sanft.

" Freut mich, dass Ihnen der Kater gefällt, er scheint Sie ebenfalls zu mögen.

Der Händler hat behauptet er würde niemanden an sich ran lassen, aber uns beiden scheint er nicht abgeneigt. "

Ana setzte sich in den Sessel, woraufhin sich der Kater direkt auf ihrem Schoss nieder ließ und begann zu schnurren.

" Dann ist der Kater umso besonderer... Hat er schon einen Namen? " Fragte sie während sie dem Kater über das weiche Fell strich.

" Nein... Ich hatte gehofft Ihnen das überlassen zu können, " trat er mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein in den Händen zu ihr.

" Wie wäre es mit Severin? " Nahm sie eines der Gläser entgegen.

" Severin? " Wiederholte er leicht spöttisch und ließ sich in seinen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

" Jetzt werden Sie ja nicht herablassend...

Ich finde der Name passt zu ihm und ist eine andere Form Ihres Namens, " verteidigte sie ihre Wahl.

Nach längerem Überlegen stimmte er ihrer Wahl schließlich zu.

So würde sie nicht drum herum kommen an ihn zu denken wenn sie den Kater sah, oder nach ihm rief.

Typisch Slytherin, reiner Eigennutz.

" Also Severin..."

" Ja... Jetzt mal eine andere Frage...

Warum servieren Sie mir Rotwein? "

" Mögen Sie keinen Rotwein? " Zog er die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen.

" Doch... Ich mag Rotwein, aber ich frage mich ob Sie mich vielleicht verführen wollen, " lächelte sie amüsiert über ihre eigene Aussage.

Er sah sie nur verwundert an.

" Hätte ich tatsächlich vor Sie zu verführen, dann hätte ich das mit wesentlich mehr Stil und Engament getan... Damit warte ich bis Sie volljährig sind, " nippte er an seinem Wein.

" Meinen Sie die Muggelvolljährigkeit, oder die magische die man bereits mit siebzehn Jahren erreicht? "

" Ich meine die Muggelvolljaehrigkeit mit achtzehn Jahren. "

" Das heißt ich kann mich zwei Jahre lang in Vorfreude üben, " lächelte sie in ihr Glas, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm.

Er verspürte den Drang hämisch zu lächeln.

" Miss Freitas, Miss Freitas...

Sie sind sehr herausfordernd...

Wäre ich ein Anderer, würden Sie schon in meinem Bett liegen.

Da ich aber Disziplin und Verstand besitze, werde ich warten können. "

" Ich will ohnehin erst, dass wir Verlobt sind..." lächelte sie triumphierend und trank.

" Hm..." Ja, ja, dazu wusste er natürlich nichts zu sagen.

" Und wann kriege ich einen Kuss? " Fragte sie mehr aus Neugier auf seine Antwort, als aus sonst einem Grund.

" Jeder Zeit, " antwortete er ernst, sah aber in den Kamin anstatt auf sie.

Sie stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tischen ab, stand auf wobei Severin runter sprang und ging zu ihm, wo sie vor seinem Sessel stehen blieb.

Er sah zu ihr auf.

" Würden... Würden Sie mich küssen? "

Eine Zeit lang sah er sie nur nachdenklich an, doch dann erhob er sich.

Sie standen so dicht bei einander, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihrem Gesicht spürten.

Eine seiner Arme umschlang ihre Taille, die andere Hand legte er ihr an die Wange.

`Denn die Lippen fanden Worte und die Augen ihr Licht und die Sterne ihren Glanz nicht verlieren, solange ich solange du bei mir bist, ' ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Seine Lippen legten sich zärtlich auf die ihren und verwickelten sie in einen innigen Kuss.

Der Daumen der Hand an ihrer Wange, wanderte von ihren Kieferknochen runter bis zu ihrem Hals/ ihrer Kehle.

Ihr entfloh ein Keuchen und sie zog ihn nur noch näher an sich.

Seine Zunge bat um Einlass, den sie ihm nur zu gerne gewährte und so erkundete er ihren Mund.

Die Zungen tanzten einen Tango. Einen Tango der sie Dinge fühlen ließ, die einfach nicht in Worte zu fassen waren.

Ein so großes Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit überfiel sie, dass sie sich so eins fühlten, so zusammengehörig, so glücklich und unzertrennlich, dass es wirklich lange dauerte, bis sie sich von einander lösten.

" ... Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen, " predigte er an ihren Lippen Moral.

" Es war nur richtig, " versicherte sie und versuchte ihr aus dem Takt schlagendes Herz zu ignorieren.

" Ganz gleich was Dumbledore sagt, ich bin immer noch Ihr Lehrer... " Schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel nieder.

" Es hat sich richtig angefühlt, oder? "

" Ja, " gab er widerstrebend zu.

" Bereuen Sie es? "

" Nein. "

" Dann sollten Sie Ihr Lehrerdasein vergessen wenn es ums Zwischen-Menschliche geht, zumindest was uns anbelangt, " setzte auch sie sich zurück in ihren Sessel.

" Das geht nicht so leicht...

Bedenken Sie, dass ich kein gewöhnlicher Professor bin wie vielleicht Prof. Flittwick. Ich kann jeder Zeit vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werden und muss erfolgreich meine Gedanken verschließen können.

Wenn ich Sie in meinen Gedanken habe und er in meinen Kopf eindringen kann, dann haben wir alle ein ziemliches Problem, " klärte er ernst auf.

" Sie sind ein Meister der Okklumentik wie ich von Albus weiß, was also beunruhigt sie der Maßen?

Auf einer Seite verstehe ich Sie ja, aber auf der Anderen...?

Konzentrieren Sie sich einfach auf Ihre Mission...

Ich verstehe es, wenn es eine für bis auf gewisse Zeit einmalige Sache gewesen sein soll..."

" Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich würde es gerne wiederholen, aber... "

" Sie können nicht, " vollendete sie seinen Satz.

" Es bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärung, ich verstehe schon, " sah sie ihn verständnisvoll an.

Er schwieg.

" Würden Sie mir etwas vorspielen... auf dem Klavier? "

Fragte sie und sah ihn abwartend an.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

" Sie wollen mich spielen hören? "

" Aber natürlich, warum denn auch nicht?

Ich liebe Klavier-Kompositionen und es würde mich interessieren, wie Sie spielen..."

" Wenn Sie darum bitten, werde ich nicht verneinen. "

" Bitte spielen Sie für mich, " bat se mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er sah sie eindringlich an, stand dann auf und ging zum Klavier rüber.

Langsam folgte sie ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Hocker am Klavier.

" Haben Sie einen bestimmten Wunsch? "

" Ja... Können Sie River Flowers In You von Yiruma spielen? "

" Ein schönes Stück, Miss Freitas, " ließ er noch vernehmen, bevor er seine Finger auf die Tasten legte und die wundervolle Melodie den Raum erfüllte.

Es erschien unmöglich, dass nur zwei Hände so etwas zu stande brachten.

Er spielte es genauso wie das original und berührte damit die Tiefen ihres Herzens.

Als die letzten Töne langsam verklangen, lief ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange.

" Woher können Sie so gut spielen? " Fragte sie leise.

" Alles selbst angeeignet, " wischte er ihr mit dem Daumen die Träne von der Wange.

" Schreiben Sie auch eigene Kompositionen /Komponieren Sie auch selbst? "

Er nickte.

" Vielleicht komponieren Sie ja mal etwas für, oder über mich...

Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr darüber freuen, " sah sie ihn müde an.

" Kann es sein, dass Sie müde sind? " Fragte er schmunzelnd und lenkte somit vom eigentlichen Thema ab.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

" Nein, ich bin nicht müde. "

" Sind Sie sich sicher? Sie sehen ziemlich übermüdet aus, was auch kein Wunder ist, da der Tag mal wieder sehr ereignisreich war. "

Ihre Lieder waren zugefallen und sie drohte zur Seite zu kippen.

Mit einer schnellen, galanten Bewegung, hielt er sie allerdings davon ab zur Seite zu kippen.

` Von wegen `nicht müde',' dachte er bei sich.

" Miss Freitas?... " Erlang seine Stimme behutsam.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, doch dann fielen sie wieder zu.

` Eine Schülerin hält sich gerade hier in meinen Räumen auf und schläft ein, unglaublich! '

+ Sie ist ja nicht irgendeine Schülerin! +

` Aber dennoch Eine!

Was soll ich jetzt tun...? Die beste Lösung wäre wohl, wenn ich Sie jetzt hier schlafen lassen würde...

Aber wenn Minerva davon Wind bekommt, bringt sie mich um! '


	12. Chapter 12

* Das 12.- Kapitel in dem ein Entschluss gefällt wird!

Mal wieder wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe auf Reviews :D *

" Miss Freitas...? " Versuchte er es nochmals, doch sie lehnte weiterhin nur mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust.

Er seufzte.

" Also gut, dann müssen Sie wohl hier übernachten..." Hob er sie hoch.

` Wo soll Sie jetzt schlafen? Ich werde sie garantiert nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen, sonst fällt sie noch runter...'

+ Dann schlaf du auf dem Sofa und leg sie in dein Bett.+

` Ich soll in meinen eigenen Räumen auf mein Bett verzichten?...

Aber es ist ja nur für eine Nacht und ich kann sie wirklich nicht auf der Couch schlafen lassen...'

+ Endlich einmal siegt dein Gewissen... Obwohl ich noch die schleichende Liebe erwähnen sollte. +

` Ich liebe sie nicht! '

+ Die volle Liebe ist noch nicht ausgeschöpft, da magst du wohl recht haben...

Du liebst sie NOCH nicht, aber du fängst schon damit an...+

` Verschwinde einfach! '

Er entschied sich dafür sie in seinem Bett schlafen zulassen und trug sie in sein Zimmer.

Dort legte er sie behutsam in sein Bett und betrachtete sie.

Sie hatte noch immer ihr Kleid an, damit konnte er sie wohl kaum schlafen lassen...

` Ich sollte einen Zauber anwenden, damit ich ihr nicht zu nahe trete... Sie würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass ich sie in Unterwäsche sehe...'

+ Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu! +

Mit einem Zauberstab-Wink von ihm war ihr Kleid zu einem beigefarbenen Nachthemd geworden, dass ihr knapp bis zum Knie ging.

Sie drehte sich im schlaf auf den Bauch und schien immer noch nicht zu bemerken, wo sie eigentlich war.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Snapes Züge.

Ja, sie war süß, das konnte man nicht leugnen...

` Ob sie schminke trägt?

Ich habe mal von Poppy gehört, dass man vom Schlafen mit Schminke Unreinheiten bekommt...

Sicherheitshalber sollte ich ihr Gesicht magisch reinigen... '

Mit einer weiteren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes konnte er sich sicher sein, dass ihr Gesicht gereinigt war.

Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und sah auf sie herab.

Sie lag unglaublicher Weise in seinem Bett, schlief tief und fest und es machte ihm nicht im geringsten etwas aus.

+ Ich hatte recht, hm?

Du beginnst dich in sie zu verlieben. +

` Kann man dich nicht irgendwie ausschalten, du impertinentes Ding?! '

+ Wie oft muss ich mich eigentlich wiederholen?

Ich bin ein Teil von dir, du ignoranter Idiot! +

Mit einem leisen Grummeln ging er zum Schrank rüber und holte eine Decke und ein Kissen hervor.

Für gewöhnlich schlief er nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, aber da Ana da war, entschied er sich wenigstens noch eine schwarze satin Pyjamahose anzuziehen.

Mit nacktem Oberkörper und Bettzeug im Arm, ging er aus dem Zimmer und lehnte die Tür leicht an.

Diese Nacht würde die letzte Nacht sein, bevor die Schüler und restlichen Lehrer eintreten würden.

Mit einem leichten seufzten ließ er sich in das präparierte Sofa sinken und nahm sich ein Buch zur Hand.

Heute war viel geschehen...Heute waren sie sich näher gekommen...Heute hatte er mal wieder das Glück gehabt, nicht über das Dunkle Mal gerufen worden zu sein.

Während ihm dies durch den Kopf ging, wälzte sich die schlafende junge Frau in seinem Bett und schlummerte tief und fest.

Die Erinnerungen an den Kuss ließen ihn nicht in Frieden und so legte er nach wenigen Minuten das Buch zur Seite und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ana und erschrak über die Dunkelheit.

Wo hatte sie ihren Zauberstab?

Wo war sie?

Langsam dämmerte es ihr.

Sie war wohl gestern Abend bei Severus eingeschlafen.

Zum Glück konnte sie schon ohne Zauberstab den Accio-Zauber ausführen und so kam ihr Zauberstab ihr zugeflogen.

Mit einem Lumos war das Zimmer erleuchtet und sie konnte sich umsehen.

Das Bett in dem sie lag war riesig und der Blickfang des Zimmers.

Neben dem Bett stand rechts und links ein Nachttisch, passend zum Bettgestell.

Eine Wand war in einem dunklen, angenehmen Grün gehalten, an der eine Tür war, die vermutlich zu einem Badezimmer führte.

An der selben Wand stand eine Kommode.

Die Wand an der das Kopfende des Bettes lag, war in einem warmen braun gestrichen, die restlichen zwei Wände waren weiss.

An der Wand an der sich die Eingangstür befand, stand auch der edle Kleiderschrank, der zum Rest der Möbel passte.

Zwei aneinander gereihte Bücherregale standen an der Wand rechts vom Bett.

Sie sah auf die Bettdecke runter. Sie war in weiss gehalten und hatte nur ein grünes Muster darauf.

Sie ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Das Kissen roch nach ihm... nach Severus Snape...

Es roch nach Moschus, nach Kräutern und einem regnerischen Tag... Nach ihm.

Sie sah an die Decke.

Er hatte sie in seinem Bett schlafen lassen... Aber wo hatte er dann geschlafen?

Die einzige Möglichkeit war wohl die Couch.

Langsam stand sie auf.

Seit wann trug sie dieses süße Nachthemd?

Severus musste es ihr wohl angezogen haben... Aber... Das hieße ja, dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte?!

Nein, nein, wahrscheinlich hat er einen Zauber angewandt... Das wird es wohl sein.

Sie steuerte auf die angelehnte Tür zu und trat ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auch schon ihren schlafenden Professor sah.

Langsam schritt sie auf das Sofa zu.

Er sah so friedlich aus... so unglaublich anziehend.

` Verdammt! Reiß dich am Riemen! '

Er hatte im Schlaf einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt und den anderen auf seiner Brust ruhen lassen.

Sie hockte sich vor die Couch.

" Professor? " Flüsterte sie, damit sie ihn nicht ruppig wecken musste.

Sofort wachte er auf, wirkte jedoch verschlafen.

" Was...Ana? " Setzte er sich auf.

" Guten Morgen, Professor.

Eigentlich hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass sie generell viel früher aufstehen als ich. "

" Guten Morgen... Ja, für gewöhnlich tue ich das auch, aber es ist gut, dass ich ein Wenig mehr Schlaf als üblich bekommen habe. "

Ana setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

" Danke dafür, dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben, " bedankte sie sich aufrichtig.

" Nichts zu danken, Miss Freitas.

Ich habe Sie nicht wach bekommen und ich konnte Sie wohl kaum so durchs Schloss gehen lassen. "

" Aber Sie hätten mich auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen können, was Sie nicht getan haben.

Sie haben mir Ihr Bett überlassen... "

" Das war nur selbstverständlich, schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass sie vom Sofa fallen... " Erwiderte er nur und stand auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er kein Hemd an hatte.

Sie sah sich seine männliche, gut gebaute Brust genauer an.

Wenige schwarze Haare fanden ihren Platz auf seiner Brust, die immer dichter wurden, als sie nach unten in Richtung Hose führten.

" Haben Sie sich satt gesehen? " Fragte er mit amüsiertem Unterton.

Ihr Blick wanderte von der Brust zu seinem Gesicht.

" Verzeihung... Könnte ich Ihr Bad nutzen? "

" Natürlich. Ich habe zwei Badezimmer, suchen Sie sich eines aus.

In jedem ist eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste parat.

Sollten Sie etwas benötigen, reicht es mich zu rufen, " legte er sich eine Hand in den Nacken.

" Sie haben mich nicht nackt gesehen, oder? " Rutschte es ihr raus.

" Ich habe Ihre Privatsphäre, Privatsphäre sein lassen und habe mich an meine Vernunft gehalten.

Nein, ich habe Sie nicht unbekleidet gesehen. "

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

" Bis gleich, " verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer, da sie sich für das Badezimmer entschieden hatte, das eben genau an diesem angrenzte. Das Badezimmer war wirklich geschmackvoll eingerichtet, wie auch der Rest der Wohnung... Eine Dusche mit grauem Marmor als Wand und Glas als Tür.

Ein gutes Stück daneben stand eine große Eckbadewanne, die von außen ebenfalls aus grauem Marmor bestand, innen jedoch wie jede gewöhnliche Eckbadewanne weiss war.

Ein Regal mit Handtüchern stand gegenüber der Toilette und war in einem angenehmen weiss gewählt worden.

Das große Waschbecken vor ihr, war im selben grauen Marmor gehalten wie die Außenseite der Badewanne und die Wand der Duschkabine auch.

Unter dem Spiegel auf dem Waschbecken, standen ein Rasierer, Rasierschaum, eine benutzte und eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste in einem Becher, Seife und einige Phiolen die wohl gegen Kopfschmerzen wirkten.

Als sie sich mit den Händen am großen Waschbecken abstützte, sah sie in den Spiegel.

` Scheiße! Ich sehe ja schrecklich aus! Und jetzt hat er mich auch noch so gesehen! '

Sie nahm die unbenutzte Zahnbürste, die noch in einer Plastik-Umhüllung steckte und verwandelte diese in eine Bürste.

Schnell kämmte sie sich die Haare und verwandelte die Haarbürste, wieder zurück zu einer Zahnbürste.

Kaum hatte sie sich die Zähne geputzt, ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer, doch sie sah weit und breit keine Kleidung von ihr.

" Professor Snape? " Rief sie nach ihm.

Kaum waren um die drei Sekunden vergangen, stand er auch schon im Zimmer.

" Ist irgendetwas? "

" Ja... Nein... Ich sehe meine Kleidung nicht. "

" Ihre Schuhe stehen in meinem Schrank, ihr Kleid tragen Sie gerade, ich habe Gestern einen Zauber darauf gelegt, damit es zu einem Nachthemd wird, " erklärte er ausführlich.

" Danke... Ich werde das Nachthemd dann einfach wieder zu einem Kleid werden lassen...

Und ich hätte noch eine kleine Bitte an Sie.

Ihr Oberkörper ist wirklich sehr... anregend... Also könnten Sie sich bitte ein Hemd anziehen, sonst vergehe ich hier gleich, " wurde sie ein wenig rot.

` Wie süß sie doch ist... Und sie findet meinen Oberkörper also anregend, ' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Innerlich grinste er, äußerlich wirkte er nur leicht belustigt.

" Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern... Aber ihr Anblick im hauch dünnen Nachthemd, das wohl eher wie ein Negligee aussieht, ist auch nicht gerade abstoßend," ging er an ihr vorbei zum Schrank und holte sich seine Kleidung raus.

" Wir müssen Severin füttern..." Meinte Ana und überging damit seine Ansicht über sie.

" Das habe ich gerade schon, als Sie im Bad waren, " holte er auch noch ihre Schuhe raus.

" Dann waren Sie danach im anderen Bad? Sie sehen nämlich ziemlich wach aus...Nur das rasieren fehlt. "

" Ja, ich war schon im anderen Bad, aber ich habe meine Rasierutensilien nur in diesem Bad hier. "

" Ich sah schrecklich aus, warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt? " Wollte sie leicht aufgebracht wissen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Schrank zu.

" Weil ich nicht der Ansicht war, dass Sie schrecklich aussehen, " antwortete er.

" Doch, ich sah grässlich aus... Aber mal um das Thema zu wechseln, Sie haben wirklich ein schönes Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer... Eigentlich ist Ihr ganzer Wohnbereich geschmackvoll, " setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante.

" Danke... Ich mag meine Räumlichkeiten übrigens auch, " lächelte er leicht.

" Nein, wirklich? Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen, " erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.

" Ich bin gleich wieder zurück," verschwand er mit seiner Kleidung in der Hand im Bad.

In der zwischen Zeit verwandelte Ana ihr Nachthemd in ein rotes, schönes Kleid, mit langen, eng anliegenden Ärmeln und zauberte ihre Pumps in rote Keilsandalen.

Ihre Haare band sie zu einem lockeren Dutt zusammen.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, stieg sie gerade in ihre Schuhe.

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Er war angezogen, aber nicht so wie üblich, sondern in einer dunklen Jeans und einem schwarzen Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zum Ellebogen hochgekrempelt waren.

" Sie sehen wirklich gut aus, warum haben Sie sich nicht schon vorher dafür entschieden? "

" Weil ich mich eigentlich nur so anziehe, wenn ich in der Muggelwelt unterwegs bin."

Jetzt wurde es interessant für sie.

" Und was veranlässt Sie dann dazu, sich heute so zu kleiden? "

" Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, es ist zwar der erste September, aber es ist ungewöhnlich warm draußen. "

" Es war auch schon die letzten zwei Tage warm... "

" Ja, aber da konnte ich jeder Zeit vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werden. Am ersten September ruft er nie nach mir, weil er weiß, dass heute die Schüler kommen.

Später muss ich mich so oder so umziehen bevor die Schüler eintreffen, " lehnte er sich gegen die Grüne Wand.

" Verstehe... Wie wäre es wenn wir schwimmen gehen würden? " Machte sie den Vorschlag.

" Schwimmen? " Zweifelte er an ihrem Verstand.

" Ja, schwimmen.

Sie wissen doch was das ist. Da bewegt man sich so im Wasser, dass man nicht untergeht, " wurde sie zynisch.

" Und was lässt Sie annehmen, dass ich mit Ihnen schwimmen gehen würde? "

" Sie würden mich nicht alleine im See schwimmen lassen, das weiß ich ganz genau, dafür ist Ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein mir gegenüber einfach zu groß, " lächelte sie siegessicher.

" Das würde auf Ihre Verantwortung gehen, Miss Freitas, " blieb er ruhig und hielt seine Maske aufrecht.

" Bitte... Bitte schwimmen Sie mit mir, " sah sie ihn bittend an.

Ein Murren, ein Schnauben und schon hörte man ein: " Na gut " von ihm.

" Dann sollten Sie sich Ihre Badehose anziehen... Ich nehme an Sie schwimmen des öfteren... Wenn Sie Zeit finden? Ihr Oberkörper hat einen Vorgeschmack geliefert... " Lächelte sie kess.

" Wenn ich nicht gerade damit beschäftigt bin den Dunklen Lord auszuhorchen, und ich Ferien habe, dann gehe ich des öfteren schwimmen, das stimmt, " blieb er sachlich.

Sie nickte.

" Ich lasse Sie dann mal alleine, damit Sie sich umziehen können. "

" Und Sie? "

" Mit einem Zauber bekomme ich meine Unterwäsche zu einem Bikini, " blieb sie an der Tür stehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und nickte verstehend.

Leise zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über sich, leise Worte murmelnd.

Jetzt hatte sie unter ihrem Kleid statt der Unterwäsche, einen schwarzen Bikini der einfach wundervoll aussah.

` Was könnten wir noch brauchen?... Zwei große Badetücher, Sonnenmilch und ein Korb mit Essen und trinken wäre nicht schlecht. '

Mit diesem Gedanken ging sie zum ersten Mal in Severus Snapes Küche.

Als sie die Tür der Küche öffnete, war sie baff.

Seine Wohnung war, um es einfach auszudrücken, einfach großartig!

Die Küche war geräumig und ein Traum für jede Köchin und jeden Koch.

Zwei der vier großen, breiten, eher rechteckig gebauten Wände waren in weiss gehalten, während eine kleine Wand, an der der moderne Herd stand in schwarz gestrichen war und eine andere große, ebenfalls rechteckige Wand an der die Spüle ihren Platz fand, in dunklem, angenehmen rot bemalt war.

An einer der beiden weißen Wände stand ein großer Kühlschrank, an der Anderen, wo sich übrigens auch die Eingangstuer befand, stand ein Esstisch der Platz für sechs Leute bot.

An den Wänden waren moderne Schränke befestigt, ebenso wie unten auch Schränke einmontiert waren.

Die ganze Kücheneinrichtung gehörte zusammen und machte die Küche sehr anschaulich und einladend.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Kühlschrank zu.

Sie hatten heute beide noch nichts gefrühstückt, also würden sie ein Picknick machen müssen.

Insgeheim hoffte sie darauf, dass sie beide sich am heutigen Tag noch näher kommen würden.

Sie öffnete die Kühlschranktür und sah hinein.

Der Kühlschrank begann leise zu surren. ( Typisches Kühlschrankgeräusch )

" Hm... Trauben, Äpfel, Birnen, Pflaumen... Erdbeeren!... Wassermelone!..." Freute sie sich über die reiche Auswahl.

" Gut... Butter, Marmelade, Schokolade! "

Ziemlich viel Schokolade fiel ihr auf.

Hatte Severus Snape der undurchschaubare, mürrische, mysteriöse Zaubertrankmeister etwa eine Schwäche für Schokolade?

Sie musste grinsen.

Er hatte hier um die zwoelf Schokoladen-Tafeln und jede einzelne bestanden aus einer verschiedenen Sorte...

Mit ihrer Theorie könnte sie also Recht behalten.

Ok... Weiter im Programm...

Frischkäse hatte er auch da, Paprika, eine Gurke, Tomaten und Karotten auch...

Der Mann schien gerne zu kochen...

Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und Snape stand im Raum.


	13. Chapter 13

* Das 13.- Kapitel von Gewisse Prophezeiungen Und Die Liebe.

Reviews werden freudig von mir in Empfang genommen =) *

" Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Freitas, oder kommen Sie alleine zurecht? "

" Ich suche nur nach etwas, was wir vielleicht zum Picknick mit runter an den See mitnehmen könnten, immerhin haben wir noch nichts gefrühstückt, " erklärte sie.

" Keine schlechte Idee, " ging er an ihr vorbei zum Esstisch, unter dem er einen Korb aus geflochtenen Halmen hervor holte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

" Ich besitze einen Korb, weil ich des öfteren im Verbotenen Wald Zutaten sammeln gehe. "

" Ah... Ich hätte da mal zwei Fragen an Sie...

Die erste wäre: ` Haben Sie eine Schwäche für Schokolade? ' "

Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

" Ja, das könnte sein.

Welche wäre Ihre zweite Fragestellung? "

" Kochen Sie gerne? "

Er sah sie verwundert an.

" Ja, aber ich finde leider immer seltener Zeit dazu. "

" Was halten Sie von der Idee, irgendwann mal gemeinsam zu kochen? " Kam ihr die spontane Idee.

Er schien darüber nachzudenken, fand anscheinend nichts was dagegen sprechen könnte und nickte.

" Wie wäre es mit dem ersten Wochenende in einem Monat?

Diesen Monat würde es wohl sehr schwer sein, da ich meist in dem ersten Monat des Schuljahres viel zu tun habe und Sie müssen sich ja auch eingewöhnen, " schlug er ihr einen Termin vor.

" Einverstanden, " lächelte sie und widmete sich wieder dem Kühlschrank.

" Packen Sie schon mal das Brot ein, Sir und ich nehme das Obst und die Brotbeläge raus, " verteilte sie die Aufgaben.

" Jawohl, Madam, " scherzte er mit dunkler Stimme, in trockenem Tonfall.

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte glücklich und machte sich daran eine kleine Auswahl an Obst aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

Nach dem Obst kam dann auch der Frischkäse und die Marmelade raus.

Die Butter ließ sie im Kühlschrank, schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass sie zergeht und so nötig war sie nun auch wieder nicht.

Sie nahm noch drei Möhren und zwei Tomaten und schloss dann den Kühlschrank.

" Haben Sie eine Thermoskanne? "

" Ja, allerdings keine von Muggeln.

Die die ich habe, hält durch Zauber länger warm, " ging er zu einem der oberen Schränke und holte besagte Kanne raus.

Nachdem er die Kanne auf die Arbeitsplatte gestellt hatte, füllte er den magisch betriebenen Wasserkocher mit Wasser und ließ das Wasser kochen.

Ana legte das aus dem Kühlschrank hervor geholte in den Korb, zu dem Brot, dass Severus bereits rein getan hatte.

" Mögen Sie lieber Tee, oder Kaffee? " Wollte er wissen.

" Ungesüßten Tee...

Am besten wir nehmen das gekochte Wasser mit, und Teebeutel plus Kaffee separat."

" Ja, daran hatte ich auch gedacht, " holte er das Glas mit dem Kaffee und eine Packung Ingwer-Limonen Tee aus dem Schrank hinter sich.

" Das ist mein Lieblingstee! " Rief sie begeistert aus.

" Wirklich? Ich mag ihn auch sehr gerne, " holte er jetzt auch Tassen.

" Das ist gut... Wir sollten vielleicht für später auch eine Flasche Wasser mitnehmen."

Ihr zustimmend nahm er auch noch eine Flasche Wasser, die auf der Arbeitsplatte gestanden hatte.

" Wir benötigen noch zwei Badetücher, aber mit einem kleinen Zauber können wir uns diese am See aus Blättern machen. "

" Ja... Wie viel Uhr haben wir? "

" Es ist viertel vor elf ( 10.45Uhr ), " nahm er den Korb und sah sie abwartend an.

" Gut, dann haben wir noch den ganzen Nachmittag für uns, " lächelte sie und öffnete die Tür, um raus gehen zu können.

Während die beiden durch die Gänge gingen, sahen Sie sich immer wieder an.

" Wie werden wir das hinbekommen, wenn alle wieder da sind...?

Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns weiterhin treffen... Mal abgesehen von dem geplanten gemeinsamen Kochen? "

Er blieb stehen und sah sie beinahe weich an.

" Wir werden uns weiterhin sehen, auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes, ich verspreche es."

Sie lächelte und lief weiter.

Draußen angekommen, schien die Sonne auf sie herab.

Die Temperatur lag gefühlt bei 32 Grad Celsius und stimmte daher perfekt mit ihren Plänen überein.

" Außergewöhnlich, dass es so unglaublich heiß ist... " Meinte sie und sah in den Himmel.

" Dafür, dass wir uns in Schottland befinden ziemlich, " stimmte er ihr zu.

" Besser für uns, " zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und rannte über die Wiese, hin bis zum See.

Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Sie war so wundervoll... So ruhig und ernst und doch gleichzeitig so lebensfroh und verspielt.

Er folgte ihr in gemäßigten Schritten und sah auch schon zwei große Tücher auf der Wiese neben der Trauerweide am See, als er bei ihr angekommen war.

" Wie ich sehe haben Sie schon die Tücher herbei gezaubert, " legte er den Korb nieder.

" Ja... Aber jetzt sollten Sie sich ausziehen, " schlug sie vor und band die Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen.

" So ungeduldig? Was ist mit Ihnen, wollten Sie nicht auch schwimmen gehen? " Zog er sich die Schuhe aus.

" Ja, aber bei mir dauert das entkleiden nicht so lange wie bei Ihnen.

Zu Ihrer Information, ich trage ein Kleid, dass sich ganz einfach über den Kopf ziehen lässt, " ließ sie jetzt von ihrem Haar ab.

Er zog sein Hemd aus und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

Angetan beobachtete sie sein Tun.

" Sie könnten sich das Kleid jetzt auch ausziehen, " sagte er, ohne von seinem Gürtel aufzusehen.

Von seiner Stimme wieder zurecht gewiesen, zog sie sich das Kleid über den Kopf und sah ihn abwartend an.

Jetzt stand er ihr nur in einer kurzen, enganliegenden Badehose gegenüber und wirkte wie ein männliches Model auf sie.

Vielleicht gab es Leute wie Ron, die seine Attraktivität anzweifelten, aber für sie und viele andere Frauen, war er unglaublich anziehend.

Er sah sie in diesem Bikini und musste schlucken.

Der schwarze Bikini ließ sie wie eine Amazone aussehen und gab ihr einen leicht wilden, unnahbaren Touch.

Die wilde, dunkelblonde, fast hellbraune Mähne verstärkte diesen Effekt nur.

Ihre mehlweiße Haut, schien nach seinen Berührungen zu flehen.

Ihr Köper so wohl proportioniert und weiblich...

" Nun... Ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt, " zeigte sie auf den See.

Er zögerte nicht lange und sprang mit dem Kopf voraus in den See.

Als er wieder auftauchte, strich er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Was er Ana damit antat, merkte er nicht.

Konnte ein Mann noch besser aussehen? Definitiv nicht!

Schnell sprang sie zu ihm ins Wasser und schnappte nach Luft als sie wieder auftauchte.

Als er merkte, dass sie sich irgendwo festhalten wollte, schwam er zu ihr und stellte sich ihr zur Verfügung.

Dankend hielt sie sich an seiner Schulter fest und fing an zu lachen.

Verdutzt sah er sie an.

" Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich, " erklärte sie ihr Lachen lächelnd.

Ihre Augen glänzten und blickten ihn offen an.

Ihre Gesichter waren einander so nahe, dass sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf dem Gesicht spürten und dann... Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Mit den Füssen immer noch leicht paddelnd damit sie nicht unter gingen, küssten sie sich inniglich.

Er hatte ihr nicht widerstehen können, nicht ihrer Art, nicht ihren Augen und auch nicht seinen Gefühlen die ihr galten.

Sein Kuss und seine Berührungen lösten kleine Stromschläge aus, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten und direkt in ihren Schoss führten. Noch an seinem Mund öffnete sie weit den Mund,

klammerte sich an ihn und stöhnte laut keuchend auf.

Sie hatte sich schon öfter selbstbefriedigt, war aber noch nie zu ihrem Höhepunkt gelangt, oder gar zu einem solch extrem starken Gefühl wie diesem jetzigen Empfinden.

Sie klammerte sich mit ihren Händen noch fester an ihn und keuchte.

Als das Gefühl wieder nach ließ, atmete sie noch ungleichmäßig und sah in mit leicht geweiteten Augen an.

Perplex wie er war, sah er sie nur eindringlich an.

Hatte er sie so erregen können, nur mit einem Kuss und dem minimalen Körperkontakt?

" Ich... Severus, " sah sie zur Seite.

Er zog sie die paar Meter wieder zurück an Land, und brachte sie mit sanftem Druck dazu ihn anzusehen.

" Hast du dich in mich verliebt? " Fragte seine dunkle Stimme sie.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

" Ja... Ja, " schluchzte sie und ließ sich von ihm in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Er strich ihr übers Haar und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

" Scht...Scht, alles ist gut. "

So saßen sie eine Weile, Arm in Arm am Ufer.

Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seine Brust gebettet.

" Ni...," sie hickste leicht, " nichts ist gut... Du, du empfindest noch nicht so... Es tut mir so leid, " vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen, lehnte aber immer noch ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Er hielt sie eine Armbreite von sich entfernt damit er sie ansehen konnte.

" Wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht so empfinde? "

Sie ließ die Hände mit denen sie ihr Gesicht verdeckte sinken.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

" Du hast dich in mich verlieben können? " Ihre Stimme war noch zittrig.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich zum Ziel, sie wieder aufzumuntern.

" Die bessere Frage wäre wohl eher, wie ich mich nicht hätte in dich verlieben sollen?"

Mit noch von den Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht, grinste sie und ließ ein kleines Glucksen vernehmen.

" Und... wie sollen wir das jetzt angehen? " Fragte sie, atmete tief durch und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

" Was schlägst du vor? "

" Wir... na ja... könnten uns doch... also...

Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst, aber wir könnten doch ein...Paar sein? "

Sie wirkte leicht verunsichert, was ziemlich untypisch/ ungewöhnlich für sie war, aber diese Situation brachte sie dazu.

" Du meinst... unöffentlich...? "

" Ja... Während Umständen in denen es öffentlich unmöglich wäre, müssen wir eben im geheimen ein Paar sein. "

" Das sehe ich auch so. "

" Das heißt... wir sind jetzt ein Paar... Ich glaube das ging schneller als Albus beabsichtigt hatte, " lächelte sie dem Boden entgegen.

" Ja, das mit Sicherheit, " lachte er.

" Dann... lass uns weiter schwimmen, " nahm sie seine Hand und sprang ins Wasser.

Nach einigen Runden Schwimmen, kamen sie zurück und setzten sich auf ihre Tücher.

" Ich habe so einen Hunger, " packte Ana die Sachen aus dem Korb.

" Mir geht es da nicht anders als dir, " versicherte er und half ihr.

" Was ich so... außergewöhnlich finde ist, dass es von Anhieb an zwischen uns... so dumm es auch klingen mag, es hat seit den ersten Sekunden etwas unerklärliches zwischen uns geherrscht. "

Er sah vom Korb zu ihr hoch, nur um zu sehen wie sie sich weiter mit dem Korb beschäftigte.

So ungern er es sich auch eingestehen wollte, er musste ihr mal wieder Recht geben.

Seit sie sich das erste Mal in der Grossen Halle gesehen hatten, hatte etwas... etwas außergewöhnliches in der Luft gelegen.

Sie hatte sich nicht von ihm abschrecken lassen, nicht einmal vor seinem eigentlich besonders bedrohlichen Blick, den alle Schüler fürchteten.

Ja... Sie war besonders... Sie war klug, hübsch, verrückt aber dennoch sehr respekteinflössend.

" An was denkst du gerade? " Sah sie ihn sanft lächelnd an.

Oh, wie süß der Klang ihrer Stimme in seinen Ohren doch war.

" An unsere erste Begegnung in der Grossen Halle...

Du hast Recht... Zwischen war schon in der Grossen Halle etwas, was sich nicht genau beschreiben lässt. "

Sie nickte. Ja, ihre Art wie sie ihm gegenüber gehandelt hatte war doch mehr als nur ungewöhnlich, denn keiner wagte es auch nur ein falsches Wort vor ihm in den Mund zu nehmen.

" Etwas was uns so schnell handeln ließ.

Was glaubst du wie lange es sonst gedauert hätte, bis wir zusammen gefunden hätten?

Das ist wirklich sehr speziell, dass wir nach drei Tagen so ein großes Vertrauen zu einander haben...

Und ich glaube nicht, dass du eigentlich so ein Typ für Liebesgeständnisse bist... Erst recht nicht wenn es sich um eine Liebe handelt, die sich in gerade mal drei Tagen entwickelt hat, " nahm sie sich eine Birne.

" Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein.

Ich habe einer Frau noch nie ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht und ich habe mich auch noch nie Gefühle für irgendwen außer Lily empfunden, " goß er sich das heiße Wasser aus der Thermoskanne in seine Tasse und fügte noch drei kleine Löffel Kaffe hinzu.

" Du bist anders zu mir als zu den Anderen...

Aber ich hoffe im Unterricht benimmst du dich mir gegenüber genauso zynisch und fies wie du es bei Anderen tust, " biss sie von der Birne ab.

" Was anderes dürfte überhaupt nicht in Frage kommen.

In der Öffentlichkeit muss ich mich immer noch wie der letzte Bastard benehmen und du dich wie eine kleine liebe, kluge Schülerin! " Bestrich er sich jetzt eine Scheibe Brot mit Marmelade.

" Du bist ein intelligenter und liebenswerter Bastard, Severus Snape, " kicherte sie leise und sah in den Himmel.

Ihr Kichern war kein dummes, kindisches und nervenaufreibendes Kichern, sondern ein sehr angenehmes, ansteckendes und wirklich entzückendes Kichern.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

" Danke, Miss Freitas und Sie sind eine ebenfalls sehr intelligente Schülerin, die liebenswürdig ist und gleich auf dem Boden liegen wird, " erwiderte er in dunklem Ton.

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und dann war es um ihn geschehen.

Er schubste sie sanft zurück, so dass sie auf dem Gras lag, brachte sich über sie und raunte noch ein:

" Ich habe dich gewarnt, " ins Ohr, bevor er sie auch schon hemmungslos küsste.

Sie lachte an seinem Mund, erwiderte den Kuss genüsslich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihre Beine um ihn.

Gierig nahm er ihre Lippen in Besitz, ebenso wie sie die seinen in Besitz nahm.

Hätte jemand die beiden in diesem Moment gesehen, oder besser gesagt in dieser Position, hätte man leicht darauf kommen können, dass sie etwas noch viel intimeres anstrebten.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und als sich ihre Lippen von einander lösten und beide keuchten, sahen sie sich verloren an.

Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Hals und entlockte ihr damit ein Stöhnen, dass ihn nur weiter antrieb.

" Severus, " entließ sie laut die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

Er ließ von ihr ab und setzte sich wieder auf.

Als sie sich immer noch nicht aufrichtete, sonder im Gras liegen blieb, schweratmend und in den Himmel starrend, sah er sie belustigt an.

" Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre. "

" Wie soll ich zwei verdammte Jahre darauf warten können? " Flüsterte sie nur.

Natürlich verstand er sofort und fing schallend an zu lachen.

Sie hatte bei ihren geflüsterten Worten so fassungslos und benommen geklungen.

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder auf und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm.

" Severus Tobias Snape! Du bist ein... ein..." Schmollte sie theatralisch und stockte, als sie keine angemessene Beleidigung fand.

" Ach, der Know-It-All Nummer Zwei des Hauses Gryffindor fällt keine Beleidigung ein, " nahm er seinen Kaffe und trank.

" Ich darf nicht sündigen... Und erst recht nicht gegen den Mann in den... "

Er sah sie abwartend an, wohl wissend was sie sagen wollte.

" In den...? " Half er ihr nach.

Sie schien sich immer noch für ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu schämen.

" In den ich verliebt bin, " sah sie ihn einfach nur an, riss sich dann von seinem Blick los und aß ihre Birne weiter.

" Weißt du eigentlich wer dieses Jahr VgddK unterrichten wird?

Harry, Hermine, Ron und die anderen haben mir ja schon davon berichtet, dass jeder Lehrer es nur ein Jahr auf diesem Posten überlebt hat.

Nur Lupin soll mehr oder weniger freiwillig gegangen sein. "

" Dumbledore hat mir von einer Dolores Umbridge erzählt.

Sie soll vom Ministerium sein... Ich denke das sagt bereits alles, " wirkte er leicht besorgt.

" Nein... Doch nicht... Diese Furie...

Ich war vor einem halben Jahr mit meiner nun Ex-Schulleiterin im Ministerium, wegen meiner Versetzung hier nach Hogwarts...

Nun... Die Umbridge mit ihrer vollständig pinken Kleidung fragte mich aus, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte.

Sie wollte von mir wissen warum ich wechseln wolle, von wem die Idee dazu käme und dies und jenes und Butterbier...

Jedenfalls hat sie darauf bestanden meine Akte erst einmal durchzusehen und war darüber entsetzt, dass ich Muggelgeborene bin.

Diese gehirnamputierte Frau, hat mich fast um meinen Verstand gebracht!

Am Ende konnte ich mich durchsetzen und sie hat den Mund gehalten.

Der Zaubereiminister Fudge kann mich ja gut leiden und hat sie dann entgültig darauf hingewiesen mich in Frieden zulassen, " bestrich jetzt auch sie sich ein Brot, allerdings mit Frischkäse.

" Dumbledore hat auch keine Gute Meinung von ihr, aber wir können uns dem Ministerium leider nicht widersetzen. "


End file.
